Pokémon: Battle of the Gods
by LeoPrime13
Summary: Ash's journey in the Sinnoh League has come to an end and has to leave his friend, Dawn and Piplup, behind. But when an ancient threat has arrived from the depths of Mount Coronet, it's up to Ash Ketchum, Dawn, Pikachu, and their friends to stop this threat as they discover there is more than meets the eye in the world of Pokémon. Pearlshipping
1. Prolouge

Pokémon: Battle of the Gods

Prologue (Remastered)

* * *

Location: Canalave City, Sinnoh Region

Ash and his gang are heading back to the port as he journey in Sinnoh has come to an end. It was very disappointing to leave his best friend, Dawn Berlitz, behind. It was weird for him really, when he left Misty and May, he never had any major regrets of leaving them behind, but for Dawn, It felt like he never wanted to leave her alone. It was the same for Dawn; she started to have weird feelings for Ash. She doesn't know why she has feelings for the raven-haired boy, but it felt like she loves him. Ash felt the same way for Dawn as well, he wanted to tell her how he felt for her, but he didn't have the guts to tell her and it was the same way for Dawn. Brock, Barry, Dawn's mom, and including Lucas knew that those two were a perfect couple.

As Ash and Brock began to head towards the cruise ship heading towards to Kanto, Ash looked back at Dawn, who was trying to hold back into her tears. If only she hasn't signed that stupid contract, she would've gone to Kanto with him. Pikachu and Piplup even tried to either delay or cancelled the departure whenever they can. Those two have almost became brothers during their adventures, if only Pikachu's other friends were here to stay with them.

"Well", Brock began to say solemnly, "Guess this is it huh?"

"Yeah", Ash and Dawn both answer.

They didn't look at each other since they left Twinleaf Town. Brock knew those two really love each other, but they can be dense when it comes with love. He kept in his mind and talk to Ash about it later, but for now, he wanted them to enjoy their last moment together. They finally made it towards their destination as they began to say their last goodbyes.

"Ash, Brock, I want to say thank you for everything for the last three years", Dawn said, trying to fight back her tears but failed to do so.

Ash saw her tears and without thinking, he gave her a huge hug that caught Dawn, Brock, and their Pokémon by surprise. Dawn blushed like crazy, but she decided to give him a hug back. After they were done hugging, they stared at each other what felt like an eternity, but they were interrupted by 'aww' and camera's snaps. They began to blush instantly and stopped looking at each other. Brock tried his best not to laugh at their reactions, but he wanted to save this memory for later time in the further future when the two love birds became a couple or get married.

"Come on Ash, we have to go or the boat will leave without us." Brock called.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Ash called back.

He turned around to see Dawn crying quietly, he felt very sad to see his secret crush to look like this. But before he could he felt Dawn's hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see her hand raising in the air. He instantly knows what she wanted, they both did their traditional high five when Dawn goes do her Corridor contest, only this time it lasted longer than before. Ash and Brock begin to walk on the boat and it begins to set sail. Dawn begin to start crying again until, she heard her name again.

"DAWN!"

Dawn saw Ash running towards to the end of the boat and waves his hands and yells one more time.

"NO NEED TO WORRY!" Ash yells.

Dawn look at her best friend and smiles at him, hearing her catchphrase from him made her smile. The boat to Kanto began to disappear to the sun, leaving Dawn and Piplup behind. When the boat was barely visible to see, she began to cry in tears, knowing that she'll never able to see her best friend/long crush.

Piplup waddles towards his master and gave her a comforting hug. Dawn looks down at her little Pokémon and gives him a small smile, knowing that she's not the only one who didn't want this to happen.

"Thanks Piplup", she whispers as she looks up to the sky as she prays to Arceus if he can hear her. _'Please Arceus, let me see him again... I love him.'_

* * *

Ash look outside on the deck and couldn't not but feel but felt really guilty for leaving Dawn all alone at the docks. Brock and Pikachu were standing behind Ash as he was staring into space. he began to walk towards Ash and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Ash, you OK?"

Ash yelped as he turned around, to see his best friend was behind him.

"Yeah Brock, I'm okay."

Brock looked at him for a minute, he didn't believe him one bit. He know that he still cares about Dawn, Hell he LOVES her.

"I know you for eleven years, I know when you're lying."

Ash took a deep breath before speaking. "It's about Dawn. I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but I just got this nagging feeling that never happened to me before."

"When did this started?" Brock ask.

"Just when we are about to leave Sinnoh, ever since Dawn couldn't come with us to Kanto because of Buneary got that job at being Pokémon fashion model, I can't stop feeling depressed that she couldn't come. I was really, really hoping to show her around Kanto and possibly show her my hometown. She's unlike Misty and May, I don't know why, but I want to know why I have this feeling."

Brock looks at his lifelong friend and gave him a sympathy smile. "I think I know what's the problem."

Ash looks at the breeder. "What?"

"You have feelings for Dawn, in other words: you love her."

Ash looks at Brock with confusion until his brain process on what he just and begin to blush violently. He hasn't experience love before, but if Brock was right then there is a chance that he might be in love her.

"What makes you think about it?"

"Come on Ash, it was obvious the way you hugged her at the dock. And EVERYONE knows you two have a crush on each other."

"N-N-NO I DON'T!" he stammered.

Brock couldn't help but roll his eyes, he knows that Ash can be as dense as an Onix when it comes to love. He decides to leave him alone and walked towards his room.

"Don't worry about it Ash, I'm sure you'll see her again", he said with a smile on his face.

Ash watched him until he was out of sights, then he looked back towards to the sea.

_'Maybe he's right_'_, _Ash thought,_ 'Maybe I do love her.'_

He looked up to the sky, as he wonder when he will ever see her again.

_'Arceus, please let me see her again. I... I love her.'_

* * *

Location: Vermillon City, Kanto Region

Ash and Brock finally saw the small ports of Vermillon City, to see their home region again puts a smile on their faces. They finally got off of the boat and begin to walk together, until they came across a familiar crossroad. It was the same crossroad that Ash, Brock, and Misty separated their ways when Ash finished the Indigo League. It brought so many memories from that crossroad and the two look at each other with a smile on their faces.

"I guess this is it huh?" Brock asks.

"I guess so", Ash replied, "I'm going to miss you Brock."

Brock smiles genuinely. "I'm going to miss you too Ash"

The two shook their hands one more time as they walk to their home towns, not before looking back at each other one last time. They wave each other goodbye and made their way back home. For Ash, it felt he hasn't been Kanto for eternity and seeing his hometown from the top of the hill made him see it hasn't change at all from his previous journeys. Ash looks at Pikachu, who was also sharing the same expression as his human friend. Ash smiles as they begin to walk downhill, waiting to see his mother and Mr. Mime again.

"I'm home." Ash whispers.

The sun begin to set over the hills behind Pallet Town, as night begin to rise in the Kanto Region.

* * *

Five months later

Location: Celestic Town, Sinnoh Region

Lucas was doing Professor Rowan's a favor after the incident with Team Galactic trying to take control of Dialga and Palkia. He has heard about this by Dawn and Barry, his two best friends since childhood. He always dreams to become Sinnoh's greatest Pokémon Professor, while Barry wanted to be a Pokémon Champion of Sinnoh and Dawn, the top coordinator of Sinnoh. He felt like he and Dawn were like brothers and sisters, he knew that Kenny has a crush on Dawn since Kindergarten, but he know that his 'sister' and her secret crush are perfect together.

_"Hello Lucas, how is your progress going?"_ a female voice said in his head.

He turned around to see a legendary Pokémon known as Mesprit, the Being of Emotions. Ever since the Sinnoh Lake Trio agreed to help with Dawn's friend to uncover the secrets of Sinnoh's origins, they believed that they owe Ash's friends that much and now, it's Mesprit's turn.

"Just fine Mesprit", he said, "Just wish that there is some sign to unlock how this mountain exists."

_"I know right, even I don't know how Mount Coronet came to be"_, she said disappointedly.

Lucas got up and begins to wipe the dirt from his pants, but he didn't recognize that he step on a shallow floor and quickly fell in the hole.

_"LUCAS!"_

She quickly jumped down towards the hole where Lucas felled. As Lucas begins to fall faster towards his death, he could see the he was getting closer towards the ground. He closed his eyes, preparing for the collision, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was just mere inches away towards the ground. He looked up to see that Mesprit used her telepathy to stop him from meeting death. He sighed in relief and thanked Arceus for having a legendary Pokémon with him. Mesprit placed him down safely to the ground.

_"Are you alright Lucas?"_ Mesprit asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks Mesprit."

Mesprit smiled at him to see that he's all right. It wasn't long until she looked at her surroundings, they were in some sort of chasm but it was covered by darkness. Lucas pulled out one of his Pokéballs and threw it into the air.

"Magmotar, Come on out!" Lucas commanded.

A giant red and yellow beast with an ape-like face with a flame-style hair on its head appeared from the Pokéball and bellowed a low roar.

"Magmotar, can you light this place up?" Lucas ask.

The Blast Pokémon nods at its trainer as it began to light up the place with his arm cannon. As the fire grew larger, the entire chasm started showing more detail. The chasm showed a huge empty cave with frozen ice covering both the ground, walls, and ceiling, with both small and large stalactites. Lucas has seen caves before, but nothing match the magnificent sight.

_*Whistle* _"This place is amazing I wonder why this place hasn't been discover yet?" Lucas asked.

Mesprit didn't say anything all she did was stared at the empty blackness that looked at it could last for eternity. She could've sworn that she has been here before, but couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't until she heard a voice that she doesn't recognize.

_**"You will all burn"**_, it said in a dark and sinister voice she has never heard of, _**"I will have my vengeance and I will destroy this world… FOREVER!"**_

She gasped in horror to hear a voice that was supposed to be long forgotten for millions of years ago. The only thing is: WHO is it?

"Hey Mesprit, you should see this." Lucas called.

The Being of Emotion snapped out of her train of thought and turn to see what Lucas is looking at. Her eyes widen in horror as her memories from the Beginning, she never thought she would see the horrid face again. Lucas, however, was both in awed and confused. On what Lucas can describe it, from the frozen ceiling, he could see that inside the ice was a head of a dragon, or somewhat of a dragon. Its scales were pale-ish golden color with quill-like hair at the back of the head, along with long antlers on the top of its head. Lucas thought it was some kind of Legendary Pokémon, he looked at Mesprit, and what he saw was that she was in total fear just by looking at the dragon.

"MAAAGMMA", Magmotar roared at Lucas and Mesprit. They both looked at the Blast Pokémon.

"What is it Magmotar?" He pointed to right, revealing another dragon head that look _exactly_ like the one on the from ceiling inside the frozen, icy walls. And then Lucas turned around to see that there was another one on the left. Whatever this Pokémon is, he knew that this one shouldn't be found.

_"We need to get out of here. NOW!"_ Mesprit said.

Lucas nodded, without saying anything. He pulled out his Pokéball and return Magmotar back inside. They began to head back where they enter, using Mesprit's psychic powers, but interrupt by a tremor coming from all sides.

"What's going on?" Lucas yelled.

_ "I don't know"_, she answered.

They didn't notice it, but the dragon's eyes from the frozen ceiling started to open slowly, revealing six, small, blood eyes. They begin to look around to find where it was, then it looked down to see two small beings: one of them it didn't recognize, but the small humanoid was very similar. The demon begins to smile wickedly as it starts breathing for the first time in a million years, causing the ice to melt rapidly.

Lucas and Mesprit were frozen in fear as the heard deep breathing from behind as they slowly turned around to see six small, blood orbs, coming from the frozen dragon. Mesprit start to whimper, while Lucas was shaken to the core. The beast began to speak in a language that no one has ever heard of before. But to Lucas, he can hear the voice in his head just as clear as the blue sky.

_**"This world will burn below my feet mortals"**_, it said with a dark deep male voice, _**"And I will rule this world once again."**_

The beast started laughing sinister, then the two heads' eyes started to glow the same blood-red color eyes like the middle head. The three heads began to slowly rising from their resting place. Mesprit was frozen in fear she couldn't take her eyes off of the demonic-looking dragon. Lucas, however, pulled out another Pokéball revealing a humanoid like creature with yellow and brown color, having a head of a jackal with a long mustache. It was holding two spoons, one on each hand.

"Alakazam, get us out of here!" Lucas yells.

The Psi Pokémon nodded its head and used its psychic powers to get his master and the Being of Emotion.

* * *

They appeared back at Celestic Town, in one piece. Lucas started to look around in relief, but he was starting to worry. Who or WHAT was that thing, and why was it here.

"Mesprit, what is that thing", he said concernedly, "And why was it inside Mount Coronet?"

Mesprit was about to answer, but was interrupted by a massive earthquake. Everyone, including Pokémon, began panic wondering what has cause the earthquake. Before anyone had the chance to answer the problem, a huge explosion came from the top of Mount Coronet. Everyone, including Pokémon, were shock to see a giant horde of golden letter-like creatures called Unowns, were heading towards the small town. No one has seen an Unown that was a golden color before, they're usually black or blue if it's a shiny, but these Unowns seem to be more terrifying than a Ghastly. Everybody began to stare at these bizarre Symbol Pokémon in horror as they began to form into a dragon looking creature; that no one has ever seen before.

It started to form a three-toed feet and slowly forming upwards. Then the Unowns began to form a three tails with sharp spikes on the end, while the feet turned into legs. Lucas was in shock to see that whatever these things are, he knew that it wasn't good. As the legs and tail met each other, they started to form an armored, scaly-like torso as the Unowns start to form bat-like wings on the back. Finally, the Unowns became to form three long, serpent-like necks. But that's when Lucas saw that the Unowns were forming three heads that he saw underground. Then the bloody-red eyes began to open widely and when the last Unown formed the last piece to complete the dragon. The beast looked down at the humans and Pokémon and smiled wickedly.

_**"You mortals believed that these pathetic rodents will protect you from your demise?"**_ the beast said grimly, _**"You are wrong, for sixty-million years I have been imprisoned on this wretched planet. But now, I will destroy this pathetic rock and finally ruled the universe once more."**_

Then the dragon roared a cackle-like cry, along with a low-demonic growl that sounded like a jet engine in a low pitch sound. Everybody began to scream in fear as they began to head towards their way to the exit, but was stopped by a huge lightning bolt coming from above. They turned around to see the dragon's eyes were glowing a bright yellow color and shot lightning from its mouth. They braced for impact, but was stopped by a pink dome, that was caused by Mesprit's psychic powers, along with the other psychic Pokémon. Everybody cheered as they rooted on the Pokémon to stop the dragon's wrath. The blast kept getting stronger from another after another, but none the less, they didn't back down. This got on the dragon's nerves, seeing that its gravity beam isn't going to do any good.

He began to roar in anger and annoyance, as he launched his entire body towards the dome. Unfortunately, Mesprit and the other Psychic Pokémon didn't expect that the collision would cause the dome to crack. Almost everyone fell to their feet from the collision caused by the beast, trying to get through the psychic dome. The demonic, golden dragon continues this process until there was a crack was visible to the naked eye. Most of the Psychic Pokémon fell to their knees, exhausted from using their powers keeping the creature from destroying the dome.

"Mesprit, we need to get out of here." Lucas said concern about her facing this thing all by herself, "We can't face this thing for long, we have to go. NOW!"

Mesprit didn't say anything, letting Lucas' words sink into her mind; she knew that she couldn't face this demon on her own, but she couldn't let this monster destroy the people and Pokémon get killed by this monstrosity. That's when she decided to do the impossible.

_"Alakazam, get everyone out of here with your Teleport. I'll hold him off"_, she ordered the Psi Pokémon.

Lucas looked at her with complete shock, she would surely die if she face the beast.

"Mesprit, you can't face it all by yourself?! Don't do this", he said but it fell into deaf ears, as Alakazam used Teleport at full power.

"MESPRIT!" Lucas yelled as he began to disappear into thin air.

Mesprit started to draw a tear on her cheek, as she starts losing her powers.

_"Father, tell the others"_, she whispers, _"He has return…"_

The demon saw this as an opportunity and began his eyes began to glow a bright yellow and launched the largest lightning beam that anyone has seen. Mesprit looked up as she launches Destiny Bond onto the three-headed dragon.

The dome finally gave in and cause an explosion that leveled the entire city. The demon roars in the air as if a thousand of souls screaming in pain with a low demonic roar behind all. No one will see him as a mysterious demon, but to the Legendary Pokémon, his name was known to be as The King of Terror: King Ghidorah. Ghidorah watched in amusement as he saw The Being of Emotion burned along with the small town. But he didn't know that she used Destiny Bond on him, he was struck at the heart, causing him extreme pain. He fell down to the ruined town and collapsed at the center. Luckily for him, he survived the attack but was still in great pain.

_**"Damn it"**_he said angrily, _**I should've known that she wouldn't go down that easily…"**_

He looked down to see Mesprit's corpse, burning to ash with a calm look on her face. He felt happy and angry at the same time; he was happy because he has finally killed one of the Beings of Sinnoh and angry that she had a small smile and a peaceful look on her face, which he want to see his work with horror. But he didn't care about that, right now he need to get his power back that was spread across the globe. But that's when he remembered that while he was imprisoned, he started sensing other creatures like him were scattered across the globe, still in slumber. But it won't be long till they too are awoken.

_**"Hmm, it seems that I can't do this alone, I need time to get my powers back, until I can destroy this world myself."**_ He looked at the top of the mountain, where he was imprisoned for millions of years ago. **"I**_** will soon take over this world, and NO ONE will stop me."**_

King Ghidorah began to roar his ferocious cry as he began to dissolve back into the golden Unowns as he flew to the entrance of the mountain, leaving the ruins of Celestic Town behind. The smoke began to rise slowly, within in minutes, Sinnoh and then the world would know that their greatest threat has arrived.


	2. Chapter 1

Pokémon: Battle of the Gods

Chapter 1: The Reign of Terror Begins

* * *

Location: Unova Region

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle with Quick Attack", Ash Ketchum instructed his small partner.

Pikachu nodded his head as he quickly dodged his opponent's attacks. Ash and Pikachu have been in the Unova Region for at least five months now, and they met some new Pokémon and friends in this new region. They've met Iris and her partner, Axew, who plans to become a Dragon Master. She always calls Ash a 'kid', despite that he is five months older than her, but she is a really good friend when it comes to tough situations. And there was Cilan; he was a gym leader along with his brothers; Cress and Chili. They were titled: _The Triple C Brothers_ or _The Triple Gym Leaders_. Cilan is an amazing cook, and always make metaphors about food in a battle (which makes Ash hungrier by the minute he mentions food). His dream's to become a professional Connoisseur, which is quite common in the Unova Region. Even though they're weird, he admires their help, but he couldn't stop thinking about Dawn.

'I hope she's alright…" he thought.

That's when he heard his best friend Pikachu, cried in pain as he saw that he was in trouble.

"PIKACHU!"

He fell backwards from the Brick Break made by Sawk, the Karate Pokémon. He got up slowly, not allowing the blue humanoid Pokémon to win this fight.

"You all right Pikachu", Ash asked.

He turned his head and nodded that he was alright. Ash sighed in relief, knowing that his best friend wouldn't go down that easily.

"Okay Pikachu, use Volt Tackle. But this time, avoid his next attack and use Iron Tail."

The Mouse Pokémon nodded at his best friend/master's idea and started to use Volt Tackle. The opponent's Pokémon looking at his master for any instructions, he looked at his Pokémon with his confidential smirk on his face.

"Sawk, use Agility to dodge his Volt Tackle and use Brick Break when he is near you", he ordered.

The Karate Pokémon nodded his head as waited for Pikachu to come closer. He was five inches away from him.

"Now Sawk!" the trainer yelled.

As the blue humanoid Pokémon dodge, preparing to use Brick Break, Pikachu saw his opportunity and launched his tail into the Pokémon's face, causing it to scream in pain. The trainer was shocked to see that the Pikachu attacked first before his did. As he met with the ground, his eyes swirled in unconscious, showing that he couldn't fight any longer.

"Sawk is unable to battle, Pikachu and Ash Ketchum wins", Cilan answered.

Ash pumped his fist up as he won once again. The trainer pulled out his Pokéball and sucked inside the Karate Pokémon back inside.

"You are really something you know that?" he said, "I guess I underestimated you."

Ash smiled and shakes the trainer's hand.

"You too." he replied.

* * *

As soon as the trainer left Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu sent off to their next location: Nimbasa City, preparing to head off to get his next gym badge from Elesa. As they began to head off to Route 4, he started to think about Dawn. If only he had stayed there and be next to Dawn for one last time. Iris notice Ash was daydreaming again, at first she thought he was daydreaming about him being the Pokémon Champion, but after a few days, he started murmuring something about girl named Dawn in his sleep and how beautiful she was as a "wife". That's when she found out that Ash really likes this girl and sometimes she teases him about a girl he likes, which is hilarious.

"So Ash", she said, "Still thinking about your _girlfriend_ are you?"

Ash started blushing hot red.

"W-W-WHAT?! NO!" he said angrily.

Everybody laughed at his sudden change of mood, since they can't take him seriously. He hung his head low in embarrassment, knowing that they won't stop until he admits it.

"Ok Iris, let's leave him alone", Cilan said placing his hand onto her shoulder, "He's just probably thinking about the Pokémon League again aren't you?"

Cilan winked at Ash, knowing that he got his back. Ash sighed in relief.

"Yeah, guess I am" he chuckled.

Cilan also knew that Ash likes Dawn very much and Cilan promised that he will not tell anybody about their relationship. Cilan acts like a big brother to Ash and he appreciates it. As they to the Pokémon Center to heal Ash's Pokémon, they heard two guys whispering something.

"Did you heard about what happened in the Sinnoh Region?" one guy asked.

"Yeah I did", the second guy answered, "Something about a giant monster that attack a small village in the mountains. From what I heard it looked like a golden Hydreigon attack it, but for some reason it disappeared without any trace."

"Where do you think it went?"

"I don't know. Also, it was said that it wasn't a Hydreigon at first, it started out as golden alphabet-looking Pokémon called Unowns and THEN it turned into a Hydreigon."

"What, no way!"

"I'm serious, that's what it said on the news. They also said that the people and the Pokémon that lived there disappeared without a trace."

"Do you think it might've been a Psychic Type that caused them to disappear?" the man asked.

"Most likely, unless it has enough power to make EVERYBODY to disappear like that."

As the two continue their talk about the village, Ash and Pikachu were shock to hear a giant Pokémon attacked the Sinnoh Region. His mind started racing, wondering if either Dawn, Lucas, Barry, or any other of his friends there were in that village. He began to race towards the Pokémon Center as Iris and Cilan were yelling at him, but he ignored it as his mind began to go in a train wreck.

_'Please Dawn, don't die… Please.'_

* * *

Location: Lilycove City, Hoenn Region

News about the giant "Hydreigon" attacking the Sinnoh Region spread quickly all across the globe. Almost every other Pokémon League across the globe responded this as a great threat to region, so they decided to keep an eye on ANY activity of a giant monster coming their way, on land, sea, sky, and in space. As they practice the routine that EVERY Region for when a giant giant is approaching the Region. A fishermen boat was about to approaching back to the Hoenn Harbor because of the sirens that was set off as a routine almost 24/7.

"Ugh, this sucks", a sailor complain, "Why do we have to do this stupid routine during in the middle of work?"

"Shut up Mike", the second sailor said, "You know that thing might be out there, planning on attacking on whatever Region it feels like it."

"I don't care Shawn", Mike said, "I need the money to feed my family and if I hear about that stupid routine siren again, I'm going to jump off this boat."

"You're such a drama queen Mike", Shawn said.

Mike grunted at his shipmate as he pulled out his binoculars, looking for anything interesting. So far nothing, it wasn't long until the two sailors heard a giant rumble coming giant volcano in the center of Hoenn.

"Did you hear that Shawn?"

"Yeah, I did", he answered, "It's coming from Mt. Chimney."

They look out to see that Hoenn's dormant volcano is now shrouded by smoke. Mt. Chimney hasn't been active since Groudon and Kyorge were awakened by Team Magma and Team Aqua. The two sailors thought it was Groudon and had responded by the attack of Sinnoh. But what they heard was a high pitch roar that can be heard for miles on end.

"What the hell was that?" Mike asks.

"I have no idea", Shawn answered, "I have never heard one like that before."

As they were getting closer to the harbor, they heard the sirens again, but this time, it was a longer than the usual one and deeper than the original. It can only mean one thing: the volcano is about to explode. They saw everybody preparing to leave on giant cruise ships, but it wasn't long until they heard exact same cry from before. The question is: what is it?

* * *

Location: Mt. Chimney, Five hours earlier

Team Magma Leader, Maxie, was exploring the dormant volcano along with his goons. If it weren't for Ash and his friends, he would've wiped out Team Aqua and ruled the Hoenn Region with an iron fist. Now he needs is another plan to wipe out Team Aqua and revive Groudon once again, but right now, he was told that there were seismic activity coming from the bottom of the volcano. Usually, Groudon once lived at the heart of Mt. Chimney, but it seems that the tremors were small and is rapidly growing. He finally made it at the bottom of the volcano, seeing his minions surrounding the giant lava pool that was probably five hundred meters long.

"Leader Maxie SIR!" a fat, chubby man saluted, along with the rest of the team.

"At ease Tabitha", he said with his blank expression on his face, "So, tell me about these tremors and it better not waste my time."

"Yes sir", Tabitha said, "Apparently, these tremors were caused below by a massive unidentified terrestrial organism."

Maxie tilted his head in confusion, he doesn't know anything but Groudon that can survive or possibly lived in the intense heat of magma.

"What do you mean by massive unidentified terrestrial organism?" Maxie demanded.

"We claimed it that it lived here for at least more than millions of years. We decide to call this unknown beast, MUTO", he continued, "This MUTO is not the only one we have discovered. Recently we have found two more of these near the Cave of Origins. However, one of them is underwater in a dormant state and the other is in a cocoon state."

Maxie nodded his head, knowing that they're dealing with an unknown force. But for all he knows, that he want this power and he will destroy his archrival and rule the Hoenn Region once and for all. Then suddenly, the entire volcano started to shake violently making everybody starting to lose their balance. Maxie tried to get a hold on stalactite that was standing on the ground, began to see what caused the earthquake.

He looked down to see something surfacing from the lava. It was an enormous Aerodactyl began to surface from the volcano, but instead having its normal appearance, it had a rusted orange-brown color that can rival the Legendary Lava Dome Pokémon, Heatran. On its head, its beak is narrow instead of a broad beak and had three horns instead of two. On its torso, it has spikes coming out of its chest. Maxie has seen this creature before, only in story books about a giant monster that terrorize the Hoenn Region long ago when he was a kid. Rodan: Terror of the Sky.

"Everybody, evacuate the area", Maxie ordered, "This place is about to explode!"

Everyone began to pull out their Pokéballs and released their flying type Pokémon. They began to hop on them and began to fly outside of volcano. Everyone all except for the leader, Maxie, stayed behind with the giant pterodactyl looking at him with terrifying, emerald eyes. Maxie stared into those eyes back, knowing about this terrifying legend that said to cause terror throughout the Hoenn Region for seventy-five thousand years ago. It was told by his grandfather and his grandfather before him, and so forth. They say that it was born inside Mount Chimney and was the size of Groudon when it was just a hatchling. No one knows how this creature came into existence, but they know that it cause nothing but terror. He has never seen a prehistoric titan, other than Groudon, up close before and it gave him chills than ever before.

Rodan begin to roar in his high-pitch screech, causing Maxie to cover his ears from the ear-piercing scream. The giant pterodactyl spread its wings and took off in unfathomable speed causing the entire volcano to shake and causing Maxie to fall off of the cliff towards the burning lava.

* * *

Location: Seafloor Cavern, two minutes later

Archie looked outside, seeing smoke coming from Mount Chimney and can hear the sirens coming from the harbor miles away. He could've sworn that he saw a giant creature coming out of the volcano screeching, but he digressed. He was getting reports about tremors were coming from a mile away from the Seafloor Caverns, he didn't know what, but what his reports said that it was a MUTO. He needs to find out what it is in order to report it to "him".

"Yo Archie!", a deep voice said.

Archie turned around to see Team Aqua's Admin, Matt.

"What is it Matt?"

"It appears, that the cocoon is causing tremors inside the Cave. We do not know why this is happening, but we believe it has to do with the creature coming from Mount. Chimney."

Archie nodded his head. "Did _he_ called yet?" Archie asked.

"No, not yet", Matt answered, "Shelly is contacting him right now."

"Good..."

Then all of the sudden, small crater island began to shake violently. Archie and Matt tried to keep their balance, but failed to do so. Archie was about to order his team to evacuate the cave, but was interrupted by a high pitch screech coming from the depths of the ocean. Archie covers his ears to hear such a horrific cry that can cause anyone deaf. It wasn't long till the submarine surface from the water and Shelly begin to ran out of the Sharpedo submarine, covered in sweat.

"Archie, the MUTO inside the cocoon has escape!" Shelly yelled.

Archie's eyes widen in anger and fear. "WHAT?!" he yelled "When did this happen?!."

"It happened after the quake that just struck from Mount. Chimney", She continued, "However, we have identify the creature that's underneath the Seafloor Caverns."

"Well then, what is it then?!" He yelled.

"It's—" she was interrupted by a huge explosion coming from below.

A massive wave came along with a horrific creature. It looked like a giant spike Nidoking-Sandshrew hybrid with a massive spiked club on its tail. It also had sharp horns on its head and one on its nose. It had a dark grey skin and the spikes was a tannish white color. Its eyes was a dark violet color that can give even the most cold-hearted person nightmares, this creature was Anguirus: The Armor Dinosaur. Archie couldn't believe what he seeing, this beast used to rule Hoenn for millions of years and now it's back.

"Everyone, we need to get out of here. NOW!" Archie orders.

The Admins nodded their heads and ordered all the grunts to evacuate the cave immediately. Archie had to call "him" right now, he needed to or else "he" won't get the message right away. That's when he found out that Angurius was heading towards Slateport City, alongside with Rodan.

"Archie, _he's _one the phone." Matt said.

He knew what that meant, he went inside the submarine, where he picked up the phone from video phone booth. Inside the video, showed a dark figure, since they blocked the picture from the caller.

"Did you find them?" the figure said, it was a young male voice about around late teens.

"Yes, we did. But they—" Archie stammered, but he doesn't know what to say. He had known this kid since he was five, now he's a has grown into a young man and he promised the kid's father to protect him no matter what.

"It's alright, I saw it. You need to evacuate everyone out of the cities near those monsters right now." he said.

"Yes sir", Archie replied.

Archie hanged the phone up and stayed silent for a minute. He turned around to see Matt and Shelly looked at him with concern.

"We need to evacuate the everyone off this region, those are _his_ orders", Archie said still with a solemnly voice.

"Can't believe this is all happening." Shelly murmur.

"We don't have time to think, we need to get this job done as fast as we can." Matt says confidently.

Shelly nod her head in agreement and the two walk off towards the entrance. Archie was left behind, as he heard the loud cry from monstrous beast. "Arceus help us all."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sweet Reunions, Warm Welcomes, and Bitter Nightmares

* * *

Location: Twinleaf Town, two days before the Celestic Town Incident

Dawn kept packing her bag as she gets ready to head off to the Unova Region.

"Dawn, are you ready?" Johanna called from downstairs.

"Yes mom, I'm almost done", she replied.

Ever since she has heard that Ash was in the Unova Region, she has been working so hard almost for five months to get enough money to get a round ticket from Sinnoh to Kanto to Unova. She quitted her job as a coordinator and worked at different places across the country so she can be with Ash again. She worked at a Pokémon Day Care at Solaceon Town, work at a Pokémart in Eterna City, and become a waitress in a restaurant near Daybreak Town. She finally packed her bags and grabbed a few empty Pokéballs in case she ran into a wild Pokémon in Unova, preparing to go to see her secret crush. Just as she went downstairs, she saw Piplup and her first Johto Pokémon, Quilava, were waiting for her at the entrance of her bedroom door. She smiled at them and kneeled down towards their eye level.

"You're ready Piplup?" she ask her Pokémon.

Piplup jumps up and down in excitement, letting her know that he's ready to go. Dawn giggled at his response, as she walked downstairs to see her mom at the entrance of the door. She walked towards her mom and gave her a bear hug, drew a tear from her eye. Johana wiped her daughter's tear and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"You're going to be okay Dawn", she said, "I want you to go to Unova, and be with your boyfriend okay?"

Dawn pulled away from her mother, with her face completely hot red.

"MOM!" she yelled.

Johanna couldn't help but laughed at her daughter's reaction and waved her hand.

"Okay, okay I'm done messing you. But I want you to call me once you get there alright? Oh by the way, I'm going to Celestic Town for a couple weeks with Professor Rowan okay?"

Dawn nodded her head as she and her Pokémon began to leave their homes as Dawn's mom waved them goodbye. Once Dawn and her Pokémon were no longer visible, Johanna went back inside the house and sat on the couch. Her Glameow jumped on the couch and begin to lie down on her owner's lap. She started to pet her pet Catty Pokémon's head as she begins to drift her head into a deep sleep.

* * *

Dawn and Piplup finally made it towards to the harbor just in time; Dawn begins to pant heavily since her port was said to leave in ten minutes. The three begin to walk onto the docks, before she looked back for at least a minute. Piplup notice her was staring into a deep trance, and begin to tug on her pants giving her a concerned look on his face. Dawn snapped out of her trance and looks down at her longtime friend and then gave him a smile.

"It's alright, let's go see Ash", she said calmly.

The Penguin Pokémon cheered and began to run up towards the boat. Dawn smiles as she begins to slowly walking up towards the ship.

"We'll be together soon Ash", she said quietly.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to get a room, despite the ship being so big. She left Piplup in her room and gave him lunch before she left them alone. She begins think about her journeys across Sinnoh with Ash and Brock and she misses them both, mostly Ash, but as she begins to think about Ash, she accidently bumped into someone and fell down.

"Oh I'm sorry", Dawn said, "I didn't see you coming by."

"It's alright", a female voice said.

She turned around and saw someone she recognized.

"Dawn?" she said.

Dawn looked up to see her old friend, it was May.

"May?"

The two girls stared at each other until they both laugh in joy and began to hug each other.

"What are you doing here", Dawn said excitedly.

"What am I doing in here, what are you doing here?" May replied.

"I'm going to Unova", she answered.

May looked at her in suspicion until she realized why she's going to Unova.

"Oh I see, you're going there because you want to see your boyfriend isn't that right", May said in a mischievous way.

Dawn blushed like crazy and began to stammer.

"WHAT, NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Dawn shouted.

May begins to laugh hysterically.

"Oh Dawn, you should see your face, its priceless", May said between laughs, "I'm just messing with you."

Dawn felt completely embarrass now, but that's when she realize something.

"By the way, why are you here May", Dawn asked.

May stopped laughing and started to look up at her friend.

"My boyfriend Drew, Max and I are going to Unova to see a Pokémon Theatre in Nimbasa City for as a vacation", she answered, "I need to get away from the coordinator competition for a while."

Dawn nodded her head and knew what she means; coordinator competitions are fun, but they can be a real pain when it comes to getting prepared for.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's a real pain in the neck", Dawn said.

The girls begin to laugh when they heard another voice coming from behind. They turned around to see a ginger hair girl with a yellow and red shirt.

"May, there you are I've been looking for you" the orange hair girl said and then she began to look at Dawn. "May, who's this?"

May looked at the ginger hair girl and then she realizes that she forgot to introduce Dawn to her old friend.

"Oh right, I completely forgot", she said embarrass, "Dawn this is Misty, she's from the Kanto Region. Misty this is Dawn, she's from the Sinnoh Region, and she's also hanged out with Ash and Brock."

Misty and Dawn begin to shake their hands with both having a happy smile on their faces.

"It's nice to meet you Dawn", Misty said.

"You too Misty", Dawn replied back.

The girls stopped shaking their hands and they begin to talk everything they have done in the past with Ash. It seems that Misty also has a love relationship with Ash which made Dawn a bit jealous, but after her final adventures in the Johto Region, she began to fall in love with a guy name Tracy Sketchit who wanted to be a famous Pokémon Professor just like Professor Oak. She said that it was weird at first that she would fall for a guy who would mostly draw Pokémon ALL the time, but she accept it and the two began to date ever since. Dawn was relieved to hear that.

"Ever since me and Tracy been dating for at least five years, I still have feelings for Ash though, but not like before", Misty finally finishing her story.

"Wow", Dawn said in awe, "That's an interesting story."

Misty nodded her head and turned her head towards May and gave her a smile.

"Well, it's getting late", May stretches her legs, "I'm going to bed, see you girls later."

Misty and Dawn both her head as they begin to head towards their room. Dawn began to open her door to see Piplup and Quilava sleeping next to each other near, her bed. Dawn sighed to see the two sleeping peacefully as she walked towards the dresser and changed into her pajamas. She went towards her bed and begins to fall asleep.

* * *

Location: Unknown

Dawn woke up to see that she's surrounded by rubble and flames. She couldn't see where she is, but she was scared to see that she was what seems like somewhat hell version of the Distortion World. She was completely scared right now, so she began to run in a straight line for what felt like hours. It wasn't long till she saw tall buildings that already collapse with smoke covering the sky.

Dawn begins to panic not knowing what is going on. Then she heard crying coming from one of the collapse buildings she turned around to see a young blonde girl, holding a dead Pokémon that she didn't recognize. She begins to walk towards her until she heard a low, rumbling sound coming from all sides. Dawn begins to run towards the girl as she heard the rumbling sound got closer and closer. When she was about two feet away from the girl, she felt shaking coming from the ground and the rumbling became clearer sounding like huge, low footsteps. She heard the blonde girl whispering something.

"He's here", she whispered, "He's coming…"

Dawn didn't know what the girl meant by that. But that's when she heard a loud crash coming from behind her. She slowly turned around to see a large creature that represents a Tyranitar, but way off. Its head was a square shape instead of a cone shape. It also had sharp, jagged spikes on its back similar like the Feraligatr and Gyarados with a muscular torso. Its skin was dark charcoal with an olive color and the white parts of the eyes were a rotten yellow and the pupils were a red-orange color.

Dawn was terrified to see a creature that could destroy a city. The creature began to look down at the two females, giving it a sadistic look on its face. Dawn began to shiver in fear as the creature's spikes begin to glow a bright blue. It wasn't long till she saw a bright light coming from the monster's mouth.

* * *

"DAWN WAKE UP!" May screamed.

Dawn woke up screaming, covered in sweat, seeing May, Piplup, Max, and Misty surrounding her with concern look on their faces. Dawn looked at her friends with confusion and worriedness.

"Guys, what's going on" Dawn ask worriedly.

"You need to see this", May said as she grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV.

Dawn and her friends watch the television as it showed the Poké-News with a breaking news logo flashing on screen.

"_Breaking news",_ a female news reporter said, _"There has been an attack in_ _Celestic Town .It was reported a giant three-headed monster came out of Mount Coronet revealing to be some kind of dragon that can turn into thousands of golden Unowns and destroyed the city."_

Dawn gasped in fear to hear such news, she remembered that her mother said that she was going Celestic Town for a few weeks and she was scared of what might happen to her mother.

"_The police force tried to find any survivors, but so far they found absolutely nothing. The only thing that they found a dead corpse of one of our beloved Being of Emotions, Mesprit."_ She continued, _"We don't have any photographic evidence of the Pokémon, but we believed that Mesprit has used her psychic powers to teleport all the native Pokémon and citizens of this town to a random locations that we don't know where they are, but the creature that attacked the city disappeared towards to Mount Coronet."_

May turned off the television and looked at Dawn, who had tears up in her eyes. Piplup, and May quickly gave her a hug to comfort her from the horrid news. Misty and Max looked at each other and gave Dawn a hug. They haven't move for what seems like an hour, until they heard a low roar coming from the ocean. Dawn quickly remembered that low roar, she heard it from her dreams.

"What's going on?" Dawn ask particularly to no one.

* * *

The gang began to run outside Dawn's room and out to the docks. They saw people were on the docks and they all had terrifying looks on their faces. They didn't know what they were looking at, but they heard the same low roar again, but it sounds closer this time.

"MAY", a male voice called out.

May turned around to see her boyfriend, Drew, running towards her with a scared look on his face.

"Drew, what's going on?" May ask.

"I don't know, but I bet it's not going to be good."

It wasn't long till the entire cruise ship begins to shake rapidly making everyone losing their balance. Dawn and her friends were the first ones to get to see what came out of the ocean.

"_Attention everyone"_, the announcer said,_ "The engines in the cruise ship has been destroyed. Please, everyone evacuate the ship immediately. This is NOT a drill. I repeat: this is NOT a drill."_

Everyone begins to panic as they push each other towards the life boats near the cruise ship. Dawn and Drew pulled out their Pokéballs revealing Togekiss and Flygon came out of their Pokéballs, waiting for their master's order.

"Togekiss, I want you to fly us out of here", Dawn ordered her Jubilee Pokémon.

Drew order the same move towards his Mystic Pokémon. Drew grabbed May and Max onto Flygon's back and Dawn and Misty got onto Togekiss' back. They begin to fly off to the cruise ship as they saw other trainers threw their Pokéballs as some were either flying type or water types as they try to get as much people out of the ship as it slowly descends to the ocean floor. As many got out of the ship, a bright light came from the water and blasted the ship into nothing but dust.

Dawn and her friends were covered in fear as they hear cries of pain and agony for those who didn't make out alive. They also saw many Pokémon, and trainers who also got out of the ship begin to drown down to the depths of the ocean as they gotten farther away from the ship. May begins cry quietly, while Max was hugging his big sister in total fear, Misty gasped in fear, and Drew had a glare of hatred of whatever killed those innocent people and Pokémon.

Dawn started to notice the destroyed cruise ship is starting to rise from the water. That's when she notices giant, jagged, black spikes were coming from the ocean. It was the same Tyrannitar-Feraligatr hybrid from her dreams and she can't believe that it's real, only this time its skin has black olive green color and the eyes were a golden-red color.

Drew didn't say anything until he heard his Poké-Watch started to ring. He quickly answered it to a see a shadow figure on screen.

"Are you guys alright_?"_ the figure asks.

"Yes we're alright", he answered quietly, "You were right, I should've listened to you."

"_It's alright",_ he said calmly, _"As long that you and your friends reach to the Unova Region and make sure you and Misty must contact me as soon as you can, got it?"_

Drew nods his head and turns his Poké-Watch off and turns to Misty, waiting for her to respond. She quickly nodded, knowing who Drew was talking to. The five begin to head off towards to the Unova Region, leaving the giant monster behind.

* * *

Location: Spear Pillar, Sinnoh Region

King Ghidorah watch through a crystal ball that he created by absorbing Mesprit's powers to see his old rival has finally woken up from his slumber. He knew that the others such as Angurius, Rodan, and the M.U.T.O has also responded by his awakening. He begins to smirk as he sees that his plan was going perfectly.

**_"It won't be long till I have all my powers back and destroy them once and for all, but I can't do this alone."_**

He began to search until he saw a Pokémon Gym and saw a man with a black suit with a red letter "R" on his suit. Ghidorah smiles, as he begin to sense this man's intentions.

_**"I guess it's time to meet a certain someone."**_

Ghidorah then transforms into multiple, golden red-eye Unowns out of Mount. Coronet and heading straight towards to the Kanto Region.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Deal with the Devil

* * *

Location: Viridian City Gym, Kanto Region

News spread quickly about the giant monsters coming out of nowhere all over the world and it's no secret that the notorious leader of Team Rocket AND Viridian City's gym leader, Giovanni, heard about it. He was quite intrigued to hear a 150 meter tall, three-headed dragon with a 200 meter wingspan that completely obliterated the small village on Mount Coronet and then instantly disappear without a trace. Of course, if he wanted to take control of the beast, he needs to find a way to find it and somehow capture it to obey him. His office phone began to ring, he snap out of his train bubble and groans irritably and press the speaker button.

"Yes, what is it?" Giovanni questions with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Sir Giovanni, a trainer has come to battle you", a female secretary called.

Giovanni groans in annoyance, not wondering why can't these young Pokemon Trainers can't take a hint that they're just a nuisance to him. But then again, in order not for the people to know his true identity as leader of Team Rocket, of course he has to become the city's gym leader since the last gym leader died eleven years ago.

"Alright, fine. I'll be there in a second", he responds and he quickly turns off the phone and begin to walk towards the door.

"Let's get this over with." he talk to himself as he grabs his strongest Pokemon with him.

* * *

After five hours of having TWELVE Pokemon Trainers coming for their final Gym Badge and fail miserably, It begin to rain. This gave Giovanni an opportunity to close the gym for a while until the rain has stop. He was thinking about the past where he was the hardest gym leader in the Kanto Region and he still is, just one thing missing: Mewtwo. Mewtwo was his strongest Pokemon he has ever had after finding him in the abandon lab of Dr. Fuji, the creator of Mewtwo. He always sees Dr. Fuji as a weak man who wants to use the most powerful Psychic type Pokémon to resurrect his deceased daughter instead of a weapon. He looks down to see his Persian snuggling on his leg, he pets him on the head since Persian was his favorite and personal Pokémon he has. He rarely uses him in battle, he usually have him as a pet than a tool than his other Pokémon he has with him.

It wasn't long till the lights begin to flicker in his office and the completely shut down. He groans in annoyance to see this happening and he blames the storm causing the blackout in his gym. Suddenly, he saw a faint orange glow coming from underneath his door. He thought it was his secretary, but the problem is that he didn't hear any footsteps nor a shadow to indicate that someones there.

"Hello, who is it?" Giovanni called. No answer.

The glow begin to move slowly away from the door, Giovanni quickly got up with Persian next to him growling. Giovanni slowly walk to the door and opens it to see who or what was there. He saw the glow moving away from the hallway and entering the battle room. He races towards the glow and enters the battle arena, ironically it felt weird to him for a good reason. Usually he stays in his little "throne room", as he likes to call it, when he's fighting Pokémon Trainers but to have standing where the trainers stand in battle is weird and he hasn't done this in a LONG time before he became leader of Team Rocket. He looks around to find the mysterious glow, but then out of nowhere, an G Unown pops right in front of his face. He has never seen an Unown like this, some grunts captured an Unown and it revealed to be the weakest Pokémon in existence, more useless than a Magikarp. but it wasn't then he learns from the Ruins of Alph, that when a small group of Unowns are together that their powers are equally powerful as a Legendary Pokémon. But this Unown was bright golden with a red, dragon-like eye instead of its normal counterpart. He didn't know what to think of this mysterious Letter Pokémon.

_**"I guess you have never seen an Unown like me huh?"**_ the Unown spoke.

Giovanni and Persian jump a bit to see the Pokémon talking in front of him. He has heard Legendary Pokémon can use telepathy to talk in the trainers heads, but he has never heard an Unown have the ability to talk in telepathy The G Unown chuckles darkly as it flies away and then a light shined down from the ceiling, revealing a mysterious hooded figure. Giovanni has no idea what is going on and this is getting on his nerves.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" Giovanni demands.

The figure just chuckle darkly, giving Giovanni a chill down his spine.

_**"I am sorry for my Unown, it can be naive at times."**_ the figure spoke, the same voice as the Unown talk to him.

Giovanni was astound to hear both a trainer and Pokémon having a similar voice. The Unown float arounds its trainer as he gently scratch underneath it's eye. The figure walks towards to Giovanni in a steady pace.

_**"You are still waiting for my answer **_**_aren't you?"_**

Giovanni snap out of his train of thought and scoffs at the mysterious figure.

"Well, whatever you're doing here leave now. I have more important things to deal with."

_**"I'm sure you do"**_, the figure mock as he took off his cloak to reveal a man in his mid-twenties with golden blonde hair that stop midway down his neck and a small beard that barely recognizable. He wore a dark yellow suit with a grey collar shirt, a black tie, grey gloves, tan khakis, and black shoes. What stand out of this figure was his eyes, his eyes were bright red with a reptile-like iris.

_**"King Ghidorah at your service."**_ the figure bows down at Giovanni, _**"I **_**_think you might recognize me as the three-headed dragon for destroying the small village in the Sinnoh Region."_**

Giovanni's eyes widen in shock, not believing what he is seeing.

"That's impossible, you can't be that three-headed dragon. How can you be a giant monster few weeks ago?!" Giovanni questions accusingly pointing his fingers at the supposedly three-headed dragon.

Ghidorah just chuckles at Giovanni's skeptical look on his face. _**"The same way how I made my **_**grand **_**entrance."**_

His right arm begin to dissolve into millions versions of golden Unown, similar to his, as it transform into one of his three heads. In utter shock of Giovanni's face made Ghidorah laughing. He transformed his right head back into his right arm, exactly the way it was.

_**"Despite this amazing ability I have, I cannot stay in my true form for too long or else I would die"**_, he explain, **_"Though I never seen beings like you before. The humans are quite fascinating unlike those rodents on this pitiful rock."_**

Persian begins growling at Ghidorah, hating him every second he looks at him. Giovanni placed his hand on Persian's head, preventing him attacking the mysterious figure.

"What do you want anyways, do you want to quote-on-quote 'save' this world from the humans like the pathetic Team Plasma from that metropolis region?" Giovanni asks.

**_"Oh Giovanni, I'm not those hypocritical freaks. I'm here to RULE this planet."_** Ghidorah begin to walk circles around Giovanni, _**"If I did came here to 'save' this rock, why would I kill those innocent people in the village. Well, no one is dead thanks to Mesprit teleporting them to Arceus knows where. But, back to the matter at hands as you humans say. I need to regain my power in order to rule this rock, but I can't do it alone."**_

"And you think I will join you to be your little pawn or puppet?" Giovanni accusingly ask, "Forget it." He begins to turn around and walk away.

_**"Oh dear Giovanni, I'm not thinking that at all."**_ Ghidorah reassured, **_"I'm asking you to become one of my four horsemen."_**

Giovanni stops in his tracks and looks at Ghidorah, hoping that he was joking. Ghidorah just made his sinister smile on his face, waiting for his answer.

"Go on."

Ghidorah smacks his hands together and smiles. _**"You see, for the past few weeks to learn about the human race and culture. And I must said I'm quite **_**_intrigue on how you and these Pokémon, as you humans call them, battle others to see who's the strongest. Of course, they only do it for sport and they seem they have fatigue dreams. But you, you are not just a gym leader, but the STRONGEST gym leader in the Kanto Region and the only ones who can match you is either that cheating Johto Champion Lance and the Grand Champion Cynthia."_**

Giovanni scratch his head in a prideful smile on his face, not hearing anyone praise him like that.

"Well, Cynthia is a worthy opponent I'll admit", Giovanni confess, "But I have beaten Lance and his low-level Aragonite. He is cheating bastard."

Ghidorah chuckles amusingly.

"So what are you planning, other than taking over our world?"

Ghidorah stroke his short beard, **_"You see, I need to restore my powers in order to take over the world. But I can't do it alone since all of the Legendary Pokémon is searching for me. So I need an army, a legion if you will, those who will willingly join me. But what I need is leaders who will make them stay in line. Although, mere persuasion isn't going to make you join me isn't it?"_**

Giovanni smirk at the human disguise dragon.

"You seem to be on the right track. What do you think you have in mind?"

_**"A battle."**_

Giovanni raises his eyebrow in interest. "Oh."

_**"A Pokémon battle, I have always want to see how you humans work with these little creatures. So how about it? If you win, you can stay as Leader of Team Rocket. But if I win, you will become one of the four horsemen and lead my army."**_

Giovanni placed his hand underneath his chin thinking about Ghidorah's deal, he has never fought a giant three-headed dragon before, but he is fascinated on what this battle might be.

"Alright, we have a deal."

Ghidorah smiles determinedly as he clap his hands.

_**"Alright, let us begin shall we."**_

He snaps his fingers as the lights flooded the arena, with Giovanni on one side and Ghidorah on the other. Giovanni grab something in his pocket, reveal to be a remote with one button. He pressed it and a small pedestal holding five Pokéballs. He grab two of them and threw one of his Pokéball, to reveal a bipedal grey creature, with a horn similar to a coned seashell.

"RHHHHYYYYYDDDOONNN!" the Drill Pokémon roared.

Ghidorah looks at the Rhydon with a poker face, until he chuckle.

_**"Well then, guess I have to improvise since I don't have any items to summon those pesky beast."**_

Ghidorah snap his fingers and his right arm transforms back into thousand of golden, red-eye Unowns as more came out of nowhere to regrow his arm. His former right arm transforms into a shiny Mightyena, still having the red-reptilian eyes.

_**"I'll let you start."**_ Ghidorah gestures.

Giovanni nods, "Alright then, Rhydon use Shadow Claw!"

Rhydon's claws glowed dark purple and begin to charge at the shiny Mightyena. Ghidorah closes his eyes, reading Giovanni's mind thanks to absorbing Mesprit's body to learn about Pokémon battle. His eyes open and begin to smile.

_**"Dodge."**_

The Mightyena doppelgänger dodge Rhydon's attack and lunge at the Drill Pokémon and try to pierce its fangs on Rhydon's back, but it did no damage. Rhydon grabs the Bite Pokémon and threw him off its back.

"Rhydon use Stone Edge!" Giovanni order.

Rhydon raises its hands and slams it to the ground, causing small pillars towards the golden canine. Ghidorah didn't show any emotion of panic or stress as if the whole being one thing wasn't obvious enough.

_**"Use Dark Pulse."**_

Mightyena breathed in before blasting purple and black circles at Rhydon. It made contact at Rhydon's chest, knocking him backwards to the ground.

"Rhydon, get up now!" Giovanni ordered.

_**"Jump into the air and use Shadow Ball."**_

Mightyena leap up into the air and begin creating a black orb with purple static coming from its mouth. Giovanni has no idea what to do, he was getting really stress out until he came up with an idea.

"Rhydon, use Horn Drill. Maximum power!"

Rhydon nods at his master and his horns begins to spin rapidly and begin leap into the air. Mightyena fired the Shadow Ball at Rhydon, but it split into two by Rhydon's horn as it hit the Bite Pokémon in the chest, causing it to fall towards the ground. Rhydon lands on its feet and roar in victory, as the dust clear to show the fainted doppelgänger. The golden Mightyena, began to transform back into thousand of golden Unowns and begin to take form a yellow-skin Seviper.

"I see that you are using Hoenn Region Pokémon." Giovanni hypothesis.

_**"Oh you may think that, but I like to see how your **_**_precious feline friend over there is capable of"_**, Ghidorah pointed at Persian.

Persian still hunch over and growling at Ghidorah, sensing nothing but dark intentions coming from the human-disguised dragon. Giovanni notices this and he knew that he rarely uses his Classy Cat Pokémon as it was his prize possession before he took his mothers place. But Persian is his second strongest Pokémon in his team, Mewtwo being his first before he went rogue, and he wanted to prove Ghidorah that Persian isn't just for show.

"I have an idea", Giovanni spoke, "If you defeat my Persian then I'll join your little empire, but if I win then you have to work for me. Deal?"

Ghidorah thought about it, though he find this interesting. He looks back at the tan feline, still growling at him made him smile devilishly.

_**"Alright, it's a deal."**_

Ghidorah snaps his fingers and his yellow Seviper transform from thousand of golden Unowns into a three-headed Pokemon with black fur and tattered wings and average yellow color on its head and legs. Giovanni was in awe to see the creature like this before.

"Fascinating, I have never think you would use a Pokémon like that before. Then again, who wouldn't?", Giovanni acknowledge.

Ghidorah chuckle at his little amusement.

_**"Well I'm surprise that Arceus made one that looks like me, with a few differences though."**_

Giovanni nods in agreement and snaps his fingers and his Persian jump into the battlefield ready to prove the golden dragon he's more than just Giovanni's pet. Ghidorah can sense Persian's determination and rage, causing him grin maliciously.

"Persian, Use Power Gem!" Giovanni ordered.

Persian's red gem on his forehead begin to glow bright red and fires a pink and white beam towards the Hydreigon. Ghidorah closes his eyes, again reading Giovanni's mind. His eyes open this time, with a sinister smile on his face.

_**"Use Hidden Power."**_

The golden Hydreigon roars as its eyes glow deep red and shot dark red beams towards Persian. The two attacks collide with one another, causing a small explosion.

_**"Use Dragon Rush."**_ Ghidorah bellow lowly.

"Persian dodge and use Shadow Claw with Fury Swipe", Giovanni hollered.

Persian nods at his master and starts to run towards the Dark/Dragon type doppelgänger. Only a mere inches, Persian dodge with ease and his paw begin to be engulf in black and purple aura and strike at the Brutal Pokémon. He continue to strike at Ghidorah's Hydreigon multiple times without stopping. Ghidorah was starting to see Persian's true color as he kept slashing over and over with the Fury Swipe and Shadow Claw. He was starting to see why humans adore Pokémon battles and he has to hates to admit it, but he is also enjoying it as well. He could sense the strong bond from Giovanni and Persian as theirs is quite strong and Ghidorah is going break it one way or another.

_**"Use Draco Meteor!"**_ Ghidorah yelled with ethusiam.

This took Giovanni quite off as he thought Ghidorah would be the more calm and neutral person to battle and he's seeing the amusement coming from his eyes. He was going to enjoy this battle.

"Persian use Shadow Claw on Draco Meteor." he ordered his Classy Cat Pokémon.

The Hydreigon's mouth glowed of bright orange and fired up into the air and coming down on Persian. Persian's paws begin to glow black and purple and slash at the falling meteorites. Ghidorah smiles maliciously at the battle happening at hand.

_**"I can now see why you humans like to battle these rodents."**_ he acknowledge, _**"But I believe, in your human terms, to take off the gloves and fight like men?"**_

Giovanni smiles and nods at him.

"Couldn't say it better myself." he replied, "You alright Persian?"

The feline looks at his master, panting but was still not ready to call quits. He meows at Giovanni he's ready to go all the way. Giovanni sees the same determination in his feline friend's eyes. He looks back at Ghidorah and crack his neck.

"Alright Persian, give him all you got!"

Persian roars in agreement and eyes on his opponent who's expression is still blank as always.

"Persian wait for my signal!" Giovanni roared.

Persian charges towards the golden Brutal Pokémon at full speed. Ghidorah smile sinisterly, seeing this would be a day to remember.

_**"Use Dragon Rush!"**_

Hydreigon roars as a dark purple dragon-shape energy around it and begin to charge at Persian at high speed. The two Pokémon were about to clash until Persian jumps into the air and his red jewel on his forehead glows and fires a pink and white beam at his back. The doppelgänger roars in pain as it hits the ground before he could recover, Persian's claws begin to glow black and purple as he begin slashing the Brutal Pokémon left to right not stopping. Persian skids from the ground, sweating a bit from his attack.

"NOW PERSIAN! USE GIGA IMPACT, FULL POWER!" Giovanni roared determinably

Persian roars and jumps into the air as orange and yellow energy coming from his forehead, waiting for the moment to strike. Ghidorah begin to show astonishment on his face as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

_**"USE DRAGON RUSH! MAXIMUM POWER!"**_ he roared, though in his head it's quite ironic he's yelling at himself in a battlefield, much less _part_ of him.

The golden Hydreigon quickly got up and dark purple dragon-shape energy once again engulf him and flew towards the Classy Cat Pokémon. Persian took this opportunity and begin to fall down as neon purple sphere energy engulf him and launch towards the three-headed dragon. The two Pokémon collide, but Persian's Giga Impact was stronger than Hydreigon's Dragon Rush and the two hit the ground, causing a small earthquake that shook Viridian City. Smoke begin to fade as it reveal a huge crater in the center of the Pokémon Gym battleground and Persian still standing. Giovanni could finally see victory in his grasp and he could see Ghidorah standing with no expression on his face.

"Persian, finish it off with Shadow Claw."

Persian nods and his paws begin to glow black and purple and launch towards the unconscious Hydreigon. Ghidorah stand there, with no expression on his face for at least for a second until he begin to smile like a psychopath.

_**"Now!"**_

Hydreigon's eyes open and lunge towards to Persian and bite his neck. Giovanni couldn't believe what just happen, he didn't know that it was a trap to lure Persian to the Brutal Pokémon to take an advantage on him. The three-headed dragon's teeth sank into Persian's neck and the other took grip onto the feline's shoulder and left foreleg. The feline cries in pain as the golden doppelgänger flew to the sky and did a somersault in the air before heading towards to the ground.

_**"Use Dragon Rush!"**_ Ghidorah laughed psychotically.

The yellow Brutal Pokémon was then engulf by the dark purple, dragon-shape energy and hit the ground, causing Persian's bones to crack.

_**"AGAIN!"**_

The yellow dragon flew into the air and repeatedly use the Dragon Rush over and over again at the almost beaten feline. Ghidorah's smile ear to ear as he enjoy every bit of it.

_**"USE DRACO METEOR AND CHARGE BEAM! FULL POWER!"**_ Ghidorah roared like a demon.

Hydreigon's mouth begin to spark as it's mouth begins to glow orange while electricity came out of its maw. Persian's eyes widen in pure horror as the two special attacks came contact to him, up close. A large explosion caused the entire city to quake from the combo attack. The Gym's windows were shattered and the walls revealed giant cracks and an enormous crater in the center of it all and a trail where Persian was bleeding and hit the wall as the Hydreigon doppelgänger roared triumphantly, similar to King Ghidorah's roar.

"PERSEUS!" Giovanni cried out. He ran towards to his Pokémon, hopefully he was alright. What he saw was once his Pokémon that was filled with determination and pride is now covered in small rubble and in his own blood. He place his hands to check for a pulse. It was faint, but he was barely living and that all it matters to him. The golden dragon than finally disperse into a thousand golden Unowns and flew towards King Ghidorah to change into his cloak cape. He slowly walk towards to the Team Rocket CEO who is holding his closest partner or much more, his closest friend, in his arms.

_**"Perseus hmm?"**_ Ghidorah finally spoke, _**"It seems that your bond with that feline is stronger than I thought. Nonetheless."**_

He raise his arm, Giovanni quickly glare at him, fearing for the worst.

"If you dare lay a finger on him—"

But Ghidorah fired a lightning-like beam towards Persian, causing a bright light for a few seconds and faded to reveal Persian back into his normal state. Giovanni didn't know what just happens. He looks at the demon dragon once more.

"W-What did you do?" he asks.

King Ghidorah just smiles a little and looks at Giovanni. _**"I just healed your feline friend. I may be a literal monster, but I'm not COMPLETELY insane."**_, he explains, _**"I will **_**_leave you and your little partner alone in a couple of days to see if you are ready."_**

"No." Giovanni answers, "I made a promise if I lose to you, I will join you. And I'm a man of my word."

King Ghidorah smiles devilishly to hear Giovanni keeping his promise. He stretch out his hand, waiting for the golden demon to shake his hand. He shook his hand as electrical shock went through Giovanni's body for bit until dark aura start to flow through him. His eyes change from black to pure blood red, causing him to smile evilly.

_**"Welcome to the Legion, Giovanni."**_ King Ghidorah congratulated.

Giovanni bows down to him with full respect.

"I will help you rule this pathetic world. Team Rocket is now part of your Legion, King Ghidorah." Giovanni avowed.

King Ghidorah love to hear the word "King" going to his name, even though he gave it to himself to hear it from others to call him just gives him goosebumps. He turns around and begin to leave the gym before remembering something.

_**"Oh that reminds me, where are those idiots of yours are? What were their names, Jessie and James?"**_

"Those two may be idiots, but they are my most loyal troops out of all of the idiots." Giovanni assured, "They're at the Unova Region capturing a boy's Pikachu. I never understand why until I saw the Sinnoh League's Tournament who took down a Legendary Pokémon."

King Ghidorah's eyebrow raise in intrigue to hear a mere boy took down one of the Legendaries with just a weak-looking rodent. He wanted to see this kid, but right now he needs to head towards to the Unova Region, that's when he has an idea.

_**"I decide to give you THREE people of your choosing to help you on my conquest. No more than that and I believe those two will be easy pawns for the job I have for them." **_Giovanni didn't say anything as he kept quiet, listening to his new master. _**"I have things to attend to. I'll see you later in a couple of weeks, Giovanni Ketchum**_**_."_**

King Ghidorah begin to disperse into millions of golden, red-eye Unowns and flew out of the hole in the ceiling. Giovanni watches the dragon fly away, with an evil smile on his face. He looks at his Persian, who was still unconscious, and look back at the dark sky. The world will know his name: Giovanni Ketchum, Leader of Team Rocket and Horsemen of Pestilence.


	5. Chapter 4 & 5

Chapter 4: Nightmares Continue

* * *

Region: Absentia Natural Park's Pokémon Center, Unova Region

It's been a few days since Dawn, Misty, May, Max, Drew, and their Pokémon survived the attack from the gigantic Tyranitar-Feraligatr hybrid; they finally made it to Unova, but they felt very guilty leaving those who didn't survive die in the sinking cruise ship. No one had said anything after they left, they stayed quiet for at least three days, unless if breakfast, lunch, or dinner was ready.

Dawn never thought that the giant monster from her nightmare was actually real. She hasn't told anyone about her nightmares yet, but she fears that the attacks would not stop. Every time when she goes to sleep, the nightmares get worse as she keeps on running away from the giant Tyranitar-Feraligatr hybrid as it continues to chase her. But tonight was different; it starts of the same as usual, but that's when another monster appeared. And to her surprise, it was the three-headed monster that attacked the small village near Mount Coronet. The two monsters stared at each other and then began to attack one another.

Dawn thought it was the best time to run away from the monsters, but it was then the giant monster that kept on chasing her in her nightmares was preventing the three-headed hydra from getting anywhere near her. It was strange for Dawn, she thought that the creature was trying to kill her, but that's when she saw the golden dragon was ten-times more evil than the other monster was. The bipedal began to lose to the winged hydra as it began to fall down to the ground. That's when she heard a voice coming out of nowhere, all she can hear were two female voices speaking her in unison.

_**"Find Satoshi's son Daughter of Hikari! You must find him so you can end this war!"**_

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Dawn yells angrily.

There was no response, but the mysterious female voices continue

_**"You must find Ash, you two are the world's only hope!"**_

* * *

"DAWN!" May screams.

Dawn starts to wake up with sweat covering her face; she can't remember when she was this sweaty in a long time. She looks at her bright brunette friend and her Pokémon who were giving her a concern look.

"Dawn, are you okay?" May asks.

Dawn starts rub her eyes to get rid of the tiredness in her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What's going on?"

"Drew said he has found the nearest city near here. About five miles from here."

Dawn nods her head and starts to get out of her bed and begin to change into her clothes. Her friends and her walk into the lobby when all of the sudden, the TV was on, showing big bold words saying _**"BREAKING NEWS!"**_ on the screen. Dawn and her friends and Pokémon look at the TV to see if there are any reports about these monsters anywhere near their home region.

"_Ladies and gentlemen; as the reports of giant monsters are coming more common across the globe, the Pokémon League has ask people to evacuate their homes and bring their Pokémon with them"_, the news reporter explained, _"After the attack at Celestic Town, more and more monsters are appearing across the world. We have a few pictures of these giant monsters that are found in each Region."_

The first picture shows Anguirus and Rodan in the Hoenn Region, this made May and Max gasp in horror to see two giant hybrids are in their homeland.

_"These two creatures were reported few days later after the giant Hydregion attack the small village on Mount Coronet."_

The next picture showed a giant Red Ferlaigatr-Garados hybrid near a small beach.

_ "This one was found near the beaches of the Orange Isles a couple of weeks later."_

The third picture was a giant, flying, eight-legged creature flying over a mountain range.

_ "This one was located flying over the mountain range in the Almia Region, this creature had an ability similar to EMP that shuts down anything that's powered with electricity. And here is the final one ladies and gentlemen."_

The final picture showed the same Tyranitar-Feraligatr hybrid, but it was only showing the spikes on its back.

_ "This creature was reported near the Sinnoh Region's oceans as it rise out of the ocean. This one has caused multiple deaths in the ocean. We have found a cruise that was sunken by this EXACT creature, however with the Pokémon League sending out military forces out to fight against these creatures, they either turn out dead, or wounded by the sheer might of these mighty behemoths"_, the reporter continues, _"As of now, we have no idea who or what these creatures are, but the Pokémon League has decided to call these monster hybrids M.U.T.O.s: Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms. Some of these aren't terrestrial like most of these creatures are, like the gigantic, red Aerodactyl and the eight-legged creature, police are asking the people to please report any M.U.T.O. sightings immediately. That is all for now, thank you for your listening."_

Nurse Joy turns off the TV and begins to sigh in complete stress.

"Man, if these giant monsters keep attacking, there won't be enough room for the Pokémon to recover from battle", she complains.

May looks at the nurse and starts to walk over to her.

"Don't worry about it Nurse Joy, I'm sure this problem will be over soon enough", she reassured.

The pink-haired nurse looks at the brunette and gave May the same comforting smile gives to all of her patients.

"Thank you child, I just hope Arceus could help us now."

May nods her head in agreement and starts to walk back towards her friends. Dawn knows that deep down; somewhere that May is just as worried as Nurse Joy was. She begins to pet Piplup's head as he was already in a deep sleep. That's when she realizes something; she hasn't seen Drew or Misty at all this morning.

"Hey May", Dawn called, "Where's Drew and Misty? I haven't seen them all morning today."

May looks down at her friend with the same confusing look on her face, just as the same as Max.

"He says that he and Misty are calling Professor Birch to see if our families are okay, I think."

Dawn nods her head, but she can't get the feeling that Drew and Misty are hiding something form them.

* * *

"-And that's all we got so far about these M.U.T.O.s attacks sir", Drew finish explaining to the shadow figure on the Tele-phone with Misty next to his side.

The figure didn't say anything but just nod his head as he continue listening to Drew and Misty's reports on the giant monsters.

_ "And are you sure that Dawn, May, and Max doesn't know you guys are calling me?"_ the mysterious teenage figure asks.

"Positive", Drew answered, "I told May that I was calling Professor Birch to see if our relatives are alright. Just wish that we could've done something about those who didn't survive that giant bastard's attack."

_ "I know Drew, I saw it on the news and I was mad to see those who didn't survive Godzilla's attack. But listen, you and Misty have a job to do. I have already told Archie to evacuate the citizens of the Lilycove City to a safe location."_

"Are you sure it's okay to trust that cretin?" Misty asks since she never liked the guy when she was visiting Hoenn for the first time.

_ "Don't worry about Misty"_, the teenager replied, _"He's good friend's with my dad before Team Aqua was established and trust me, he owes me _big time_ when this is all over."_

Drew and Misty didn't say anything but look at each other and look back at the tele-phone and nodded.

"Okay, but what those _kaiju_ that are appearing out of the blue? Literally." Drew asks.

_ "Just leave that to me"_, he simply replied, _"I'll contact you when you're needed again. Be safe you two and get Dawn to Ash. If my theory is correct, those two are only ones who can stop this mayhem."_

Misty giggled a little as Drew sighed since he was tired.

"Don't worry about it _Blue Eyes_, I'll make that my top priority", Misty reply confident.

The teenager sighs in annoyance to hear that nickname again.

_"Thank you Misty and _please_ stop calling me that okay ?"_

And with that he hang up. Drew got up from his seat as he starts to stretch his legs and arms from just sitting on the chair for what felt like hours.

"Come on Misty, let's go."

Misty nods her head and they start walking towards the lobby. The two spotted their friends, waiting at the lobby. May was the first to notice and walk up and gave her green haired boyfriend a hug.

"Is everyone alright?" May ask with sympathy in her voice.

Drew nods his head, "Yeah, they're alright. Professor Birch said that everyone is alright." he lied.

May didn't notice anything suspicious coming from her boyfriend, but that didn't seem to bother anyone at the moment. Dawn was still worried about what happen to her friends in Sinnoh and who can blame her. Her thoughts about her mom, Lucas, Barry, and all of her friends if they were either safe or was inside the small village that was decimated. She doesn't know whether to be scared for her goddamn life or to be concern for all of her friends and family.

"So, what now?" she asks.

"My best guess that we should head towards to Nimbasa City" Misty explains "It's the closest city near hear and its the best place to get some supplies until further notice."

Everyone nods as they grab their bags and begin to walk out of the Pokémon Center and begin their trek to Nimbasa City

* * *

Chapter 5: Arrival of the King of Monsters

Location: Nimbasa City, Unova Region

Ash doesn't know what to think about anymore; first, a giant Hydregion monster destroyed Celestic Town; now more giant monsters are appearing out of the blue all over the world. LITERALLY. Cilan, Iris, and Pikachu try to comfort him, telling him that everything will be all right. He wants to believe every word of it, but he's starting to worry not only about Dawn, but his friends and family as well. He's worried about his mom, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Professor Oak, everyone he cares about.

Cilan tries to distract Ash with some food, but that didn't seem to snap him out of his worriedness. Hell, even Pikachu tried electrocuting him multiple times and nothing. That's when he starts showing signs that he hasn't eaten or sleep for the past couple of days and this starts to worry his friends even more.

"Ash, you need to eat something", Cilan told Ash concernedly, "A week without nutrition will surly spoil your battle strategy and mind."

Ash didn't say a word to Cilan, that's when Pikachu starts nudging his arm with his cheeks, giving him a very concern look on his face.

"Pika-pika." Pikachu squeak worriedly.

Ash smiles at his long-life friend, rubbing his head softly and looks up at Cilan.

"Sorry Cilan", he finally spoke, "I promise, I'll stop worrying from now on."

Cilan sighs in relief.

"That's good. Now, let's get you that fourth badge."

Ash nods his head as starts eating his breakfast as fast as he could to compete Elesa, the Nimbasa City Gym Leader. That's when Iris starts running towards her friends with a terrifying look on her face.

"YOU GUYS, YOU HAVE COME SEE THIS!" she yelled.

"Whoa Iris, calm down. What's going on?" Cilan asks.

"IT'S ON THE NEWS, THERE'S ANOTHER GIANT MONSTER AND IT'S IN THE KANTO REGION!"

Ash and Pikachu stop eating and look at the Dragon Trainer in disbelief. They got up and ran towards to the lobby to see a group of people, staring at the giant TV screen; showing a gigantic, winged, eight-legged creature flying over a major city in the Kanto Region, similar to the one in the Hoenn Region. The only difference is that this MUTO had a crippled right arm and it was an albino color with blue instead of black and red. Ash prays to Arceus to protect the people in the city from the giant Albino MUTO

_'Arceus, please save them.'_

* * *

Location: Porta Vista, Kanto Region

Officer Jenny and her soldiers started evacuating the people from the city two minutes before the albino MUTO appeared out of nowhere. She has fought crooks; evacuate people from stampedes, earthquakes, even the attack of a gigantic Tentecruel that attack Porta Vista fourteen years ago. But this time, it was very different, she has order her men to wait for her signal to attack the MUTO and she's not letting anyone die on her hands.

**"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!"** she yells in the microphone, **"I NEED YOU TO EVACUATE THE CITY IMMEDIATELY, LEAVE NO ONE BEHIND! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! EVACUATE THE CITY IMMEDIATELY, LEAVE NO ONE BEHIND!"**

That's when she heard a high pitch screech coming from the Albino MUTO as it starts landing on one of the skyscrapers, terrifying the citizens even more. Jenny grabs her walkie-talkie and called one of her fellow officers.

"Jonas, is your men ready", she called.

_ "Yes ma'am"_, a male voice answers back, _"We're waiting on your signal."_

"Good job, don't fire until everyone is evacuate from the city. You got that?"

_ "Yes ma'am."_

"Good, I'll call you back later", she said and turns off her walkie-talkie.

* * *

A young, freckle man turns off his walkie-talkie and starts marching towards his troops as they stand there, waiting for orders.

"Alright men, listen up", Jonas yelled in a sergeant voice, "We are order to wait till the evacuation is complete, and we can't risk losing a SINGAL life on this mission. We will fight until we die. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" they all answered.

Jonas nods his head as he turns around to look at Albino, (The nickname he gave the Muto) still standing on the tall building. It wasn't long till a bellowing roar came from the ocean. Everything went quiet as they turn towards to the ocean. Jonas slowly walks towards to the edge of the building, looking for the source of the noise. There, he notices something moving from the ocean. Giant jagged spikes were coming from the water as a giant monster starts coming out the ocean. That's when he notice who the giant monster was, it's the same monster that destroy the cruise ship that departed from the Sinnoh Region.

* * *

Everyone in the Pokémon Center gasp in complete terror to see the giant Tyranitar-Feraligatr hybrid arrived to Kanto Region. But for Ash, he can't help but that he should but cheer on the giant, spike kaiju against Albino.

"Uh guys, what is that?" Ash asks, pointing at the TV.

The two didn't say a word as they continue to watch the television. The site of the giant theropod was already frightening enough, but to Iris, it was her worst nightmare come to life. She thought she never see the thing that frighten her as a child and is now standing in the water, only to for her whisper to no one in particular.

"Gojira."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Battle in Kanto

* * *

Location: Porta Vista, Kanto Region

Godzilla look at the crippled, albino Hokmuto as it stared back at him. He has never seen an albino kaiju during his time on this planet before he went into hibernation, but he has to put the thinking aside as the winged parasite roared at him to frighten him off. He couldn't help but snort at the parasite's war cry as he tries to scare him away. Albino didn't stop screaming his war cry to tell the Atomic Leviathan to back; it wasn't until Godzilla was getting really annoyed at this point as he took a step forward and starts to roar at the top of his lungs. The roar was so loud, it caused everyone to cover their ears from becoming deaf for the rest of their lives.

Albino back away from the King, trying not to be in arm's reach as he starts flapping wings to get away from him as possible. Godzilla notices the parasite was about take flight and he's not going let this thing get away that easy. He begins to slowly walk towards to the winged MUTO as it starts hovering a few feet off from the building and began to fly over the giant dinosaur's head. Godzilla quickly grabs on to Albino's leg and violently chuck him down to the ground. Albino tries to get away from giant kaiju, but Godzilla bit on his right wing causing it to screaming in pain. Calling for help.

Godzilla knew that cry all too well knowing it was a distress signal, he knew right away he needs to get rid of the parasite quickly before anymore come. Before he process what just happen, another Hokmuto came from behind, grabbing his spikes and threw him towards to another building. This one was just a regular Hokmuto: black and red.

* * *

Ash couldn't believe what he's seeing. Two parasites in different colors are attacking the giant behemoth. The two starts charging at Godzilla without warning as they continue to stab him with their scythe-like claws again and again. Ash starts to clench his fist in pure anger as he begins to whisper that no one can hear. That's when they look at the TV screen and saw three familiar birds coming towards to one of the flying parasite and starts attacking it. Ash slowly realizes that it was none other than Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Everyone starts cheering for the legendary birds as they begin to fight the parasites.

_"Ladies and gentlemen"_, the news reporter spoke, _"It would seem the legendary birds from the Kanto Region has decided to fight against these giant monsters. I can't believe what I am seeing right now…"_

* * *

Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres took notice that the people needed help, so they ask Arceus to open up a portal to help Godzilla to defeat the MUTOs. It wasn't long until they finally arrived at Porta Vista just in time as they saw Godzilla was being ambush by the two parasites.

_"Okay guys"_, Articuno said, _"We need to help Gojira to defeat these kaijus. Moltres, do you think you can distract the albino one?"_

_ "Sure thing sis"_, Moltres answer,_ "It's time we show these parasites who they're dealing with."_

Articuno nods her head as she looks at her younger brother, Zapdos.

_"You ready little brother?"_ she asks.

Zapdos didn't say a word, only nods his head.

_"Yeah, let's kick some kaiju ass."_

Articuno looks at her other brother and gives him a quick nod before they went into battle. They dove downwards in impossible speed as they leave traces of thunderclouds, flames, and snowflakes as they release their attacks the regular Hokmuto. The parasite screams in pain as he looks at the three birds. Godzilla took this opportunity and quickly grabbed the regular Hokmuto and chucks him towards to another building. He quickly punches Albino in the face as he quickly got up roaring in rage at the two parasites. The regular Muto burst from the ground and began charging towards at Godzilla. Godzilla quickly turns around and roar at the flying parasite. That's when his tail begins to glow a bright blue and starts following up through his spikes. Just when it reaches towards his mouth, a bright flash of light came out of the Nuclear Leviathan's mouth and hit the Muto straight to the head causing him to fall downwards to the ground.

Just as when it thought it was over, Godzilla quickly grabs its head and shoves it at the back causing a loud snap, leaving the parasite motionless. After that the parasite fell down to ground, Albino came up from behind and strikes Godzilla, dislocating the arm, causing Godzilla to scream in agony. Godzilla fell down to the ground as Albino kept on hitting him again and again. Zapdos flew downwards towards the white Hokmuto and creates a huge lighting bolt towards his face. The parasite screeched in pain as it sees the Electric Pokémon flying around him, zapping him with Charge Beam. It wasn't long till Articuno and Moltres joins in with their brother as Articuno releases an Ice Beam, while Moltres uses Flamethrower. This starts to piss Albino off, knowing that these creatures would not stop. He raises his left arm, flowing with electricity, punches the ground creating a gigantic EMP dome causing every electronic device to shut down. Just when the EMP dome got close to the legendary bird, Zapdos, starts begin to scream in pain and begin to fall down towards the tall building, where Jonas and his men are.

_"ZAPDOS!"_ Articuno screams.

Moltres and Articuno flew down towards their brother, hoping he's still alive.

* * *

Jonas couldn't remember what just happened, the first he remembers was seeing the Electric Pokémon falling towards them and then the next he remembers was giant rubble coming towards him and his men. He wakes to see he's still alive, covered in dust and small rubble. He dust himself off to see some of his men were still conscious from the attack. He looks around, to see an unconscious Zapdos lying on the roof, covered in scars and bruises. He couldn't believe what his eyes are seeing, Zapdos, The Electric Pokémon, was covered in rubble right in front of him. He starts to hear bird cries as he turns around to see Articuno and Moltres, coming towards the tower. The two birds safely land next towards their brother, Moltres put his head on his younger brother's chest, to see if he's alive. Surprisingly, he is.

_"It's okay Articuno"_, Moltres calmly replies, _"He's alive."_

Articuno sigh in relief to hear that.

_"We need to get him out of here"_, she told Moltres.

_"But what about Godzilla"_, Moltres asks.

_"He can handle it, he's the King of the Monsters for crying out loud."_

Articuno pick up Zapdos' unconscious body with her talons and starts fly upwards from the building with Moltres behind her. Moltres knew that Godzilla couldn't handle with Albino, still stabbing him repeatedly over and over again. Letting his instincts kick in, he flew towards to Albino, being engulf in fire and hit Albino's back. Albino screamed in agony as the fire scorch his back about the size of a gigantic hill. Albino quickly turn around to see Moltres flying around like an annoying mosquito to a human, starts firing giant, kaiju-size fireballs at the parasite causing him to get off of Godzilla and start flying towards the Flame Pokémon.

Articuno saw her brother flying in top speed with Albino on his tail. She knew that Moltres somewhat a protective to his siblings and Pokémon, but never put his life in risk like that. She want to get Moltres out of there, but she needs to get Zapdos to safety first.

_"Please don't do anything stupid_ _brother"_, Articuno whispers.

Moltres avoids every attack the parasite threw at him, but he knew he can't keep this up forever. He look back to see Albino was getting closer and closer by the minute, he needs to find a way to get away from the Hokmuto. He took a sharp turn near a collapsed building hoping he'll get away from the white, winged kaiju but failed; Albino raises his left arm and smack Moltres out of the sky, causing him to fall towards a collapsed building. Moltres try to get up, but his back was killing him and there was several rubble on him, making it harder to recover. Then, Albino landed near the building, where Moltres crash landed, looking at the Flame Pokémon with anger and relief seeing his prey has finally given up. Moltres slowly looks up at the parasite who is also looking down at him.

_"Damn, I can't believe I got myself into this"_, Moltres curse himself, _"Ah well, at least my siblings are alright."_

Moltres closes his eyes, waiting for death to take him away. However, it didn't came; Moltres looks up to see Albino to grab at the back of the neck, being held by Godzilla who looks pissed off more than ever. Godzilla pulls Albino away from the building, lift him up from the ground, and threw him up towards the sky. His spikes began to glow a bright blue glow and then to orange-red and blasted it at the parasite. The radioactive attack took the MUTO up towards the sky, causing him to start cracking from the back and causing an explosion from his back; killing him instantly. Explosion's brightness cease from the sky, leaving a giant smoke in the sky, everyone's jaws dropped to the ground in shock and terror, seeing the giant Tyranitar-Feraligatr killed two parasites, still covered in it's own blood that left a gashing scar on his chest by Albino. Godzilla roared in triumph, causing everyone to cover their ears from the ear-piercing roar.

Godzilla stopped his roar and bent down to see Moltres. The two stared at each other for a while and then Godzilla push the rubble off the Flame Pokémon. Moltres slowly got up and start shaking off the dust and look at the Nuclear Leviathan. Before he knew what happen, missiles hit Godzilla on the neck, causing him to shriek in anger. He turns around to see seven fighter jets, coming towards him in high speed. Godzilla roar in anger and begin swatting the jets like flies. Everyone started panicking to see the giant kaiju starting destroying the fighter jets in mere minutes. Godzilla starts blasting the jets with his Atomic Breath and begin to descend towards to the ocean. One of the fighter jets dove down towards the Spiked Behemoth and launch missiles at him. Unfortunately, the missiles missed its target as he slowly descend to the ocean.

* * *

Everyone at the Poké-center were shock to see Godzilla slowly descending towards the ocean after he killed the two MUTOs and some of the fighter jets. Ash, Irys, Cilan, and Pikachu stare blankly at the TV screen with no expression on their faces. Cilan got a call on his C-Gear and he look at his friends, who were still staring blankly at the TV, slowly walk away from them and found a quiet place to answer his call. He immediately answered it, seeing a shadow figure on the screen of his C-Gear.

"Hello?" Cilan reply.

_"Hey Cilan, it's me"_, a teenage male voice answers.

Cilan sighs in relief, "Oh good, it's you. What is it?"

_"I need you to get Ash and your friends to Nimbasa City to get Ash and Dawn together. I need to get Archie to get Anguirus and Rodan out of Hoenn."_ the teenager explain.

"How are am I suppose to do that?" Cilan asks.

_"Drew and Misty are bringing May, Max, and Dawn to Nimbasa City to get Dawn and Ash together if we're going to end this war."_

"Got it, but what about that golden Hydreigon?"

_"We're working on it. But for now, we need to focus on the problem at hand"_, the teenager answers.

Cilan nods his head, knowing that he needs to get Ash and Dawn together.

"Okay, I'll call you when they're here."

_"Good, see you later."_

The C-Gear finally turn off as Cilan went back to his friends, making sure they're not suspicious. Luckily, he was safe. For now.

_'I pray to Arceus this all end soon__' _he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Mysterious Egg and Grand Renunion

* * *

Location: Route 16, Unova Region

Bianca was relaxing from travelling all over the Unova Region which is quite ironic for her. Usually, she would always be in a rush bumping into strangers (most of the time) and she gets pretty clumsy with apologies. Especially with her aquantance Ash Ketchum and his friends. She wouldn't say she's friends with him like Cilan and Iris is, she usually knows them from time to time and she only meets them when's she's in a rush to get to whatever she's in a rush for, but then when she bumps into Ash or at any random person she bumps into causes her to completely forget what she's in a rush for.

She giggles at her little mistakes and luckily, she wasn't alone to enjoy this relaxation. Her first ever starter, Tepig now an Emboar, her Minnicco, and her Escavalier were resting next to their clumsy, but kind-hearted trainer. Origanlly she was about to name her Tepig Bacon, but that gave her an Ember to the face. Since then, she decided to not nickname her Pokémon any nicknames (unless they're cute Pokémon like Minnicco named Minnie) She recently caught an adorable Lillipup and wanted to keep it more as a pet the as a battle Pokemon, but she was very determined which gets into all kinds of mischief.

Thats when she realize that her Lillipup was not with her, she began to scan the fields wondering where she went.

"Lily! Lily where are you?" Bianca called but got no response.

She begin sigh that she has to find her Lillipup. Again.

* * *

Lily the Lillipup begin sniffing on the ground, searching for some berries since she was hungry as usual and she would do anything for a berry. That's when she pick up a strong scent and followed it dipper in the small woods she wondered into. She perk her head to see a bush with tons of Oran Berries hanging on the branches. Lily begin barking in glee as she skip and hop her way to the bush, until she heard some rustling in the bushes. She stopped and begin to growl at whatever Pokemon was in the bush and she'll do anything to get a berry.

* * *

Bianca begin to wonder the small woods for awhile with Emboar by her side, hoping whatever Pokémon Lily got into, she knew it could mean trouble. Bianca began to rub her temples in frustration, until she heard Lily start yapping like crazy.

"What did you this time Lilly?" Bianca groans annoyingly.

Lilly continues to when Bainca looks at the Oran Berry bush and saw what she was barking at. She saw something rustling in the bushes, worrying that she might encounter a dangerous Pokémon but instead she found a two foot egg. Never has she seen an egg that big in all her life and she has no idea what kind of Pokémon that's lays an egg like this before. She wanted to take the egg into the Pokémon Center, but she wasn't that stupid knowing if she takes the egg, the mother of whatever Pokémon that's in there will probably go on a rampage until she finds her offspring. She couldn't leave a defenseless egg all by itself, nor does she want to upset the mother if she takes the egg. But in the end, she gave up to her mother-hen side and took the egg with her. Only there was a problem: she couldn't lift the egg.

"Oh, dang it", she pouted.

She decided to try it again, until Emboar instantly lifted the giant egg ease. Bianca fell down and look up at her Mega Fire Pig Pokémon.

"Thanks Emboar", she happily thank her starter.

"EEEEEEEEMMMMBOOOOAAAARRRR!" Emboar replied with pride in his voice.

Bianca chuckled at her Pokémon, as she got up and straighten her skirt.

"Come on Lily, back in you go", she grab her Pokéball and withdrew Lily while she was eating her Oran Berry. She begin to race towards the exit of the small woods, begin to become hyper-active again.

"Come on Emboar! We need to get that egg to the Pokémon Center if we're going to figure out what that thing is!" she howlers out.

Emboar sweatdrops and sighs to see his master back to her hyperactive self again. He continues to carry the egg, not rushing worried it might break if he ran too fast. But that didn't stop Bianca from running ahead. Hopefully, she can get some answers.

* * *

Location: Nimbasa City, Unova Region

"Alright Iris, you better tell us about that giant monster. Because you seem to know what that thing is", Ash asked impatiently.

Ash, Pikachu, and Cilan were waiting for Iris to answer their questions ever since Godzilla came and attack Porta Vista after killing off the MUTOs. Iris doesn't know what to say, how can she. She thought her nightmare of that creature was gone for ten yeas now. For Cilan, he knew about the giant monster, but Ash and Iris don't know about it, he was wondering if she was working with the same guy he is ever since. No there has to be an explanation for all this.

Iris took a deep breath and sighs, "Alright I'll tell you."

Ash and Cilan leans over to hear what Iris has to say.

"Ten years ago, when I was a little girl, I—"

"Excuse me!"

Ash and the gang turns around to see Bianca running towards them. Luckily for Ash, she trip over a rug and was about to fall if it weren't for Emboar to grab by the back collar of her shirt before she face plant on the ground.

"Thanks Emboar" Bianca nervously chuckle.

Emboar just sighs and nods before letting her go. Bianca looks around to see Ash and his friends and smiles at them.

"Hey guys, glad to see you here."

Ash smiles and got up from his seat and shook Bianca's hand.

"Nice to see you too Bianca" Ash replied. He notice that Emboar was holding a giant egg, something that he has never seen before. "Uh Bianca, what is Emboar holding?"

Bianca didn't know what he was talking about, but she then realize what he was talking about.

"Oh you mean the egg? I have no idea, I found it in the small woods when Lily was barking at it."

Ash raises his eyebrow.

"Lily?"

"Lily is my Lillipup, I caught her a while ago." she scratches the back of her head.

Ash nods and allowed Bianca to make way to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, can you help me with what kind of Pokémon this is?"

Emboar gently lays the egg down to the ground for Nurse Joy to examine it. Nurse Joy's eyes widen in shock.

"I have never seen an egg like this before. Where did you find it?" Nurse Joy asks.

"I found it at a small woods, I couldn't just leave it all by itself in the woods where a giant Pokémon might snatch it away." Bianca replied.

Nurse Joy looks at the egg for a moment, thinking on what to do with it.

"I'll see what I can do young lady."

Bianca smiles ear to ear to hear that.

"Oh thank you Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy smiles and signals her Audino to help Emboar to carry the egg in the examine room. Bianca watches the egg enter the restoration room, hoping she could get some answers. Bianca walks towards Ash's table and sits down on the table, exhausted from her trip.

"Ooh boy, I'm so tired." Bianca sighs, slouching on the chair, "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Well, Iris here was going tell us about the giant monster that attack Vista Porta." Ash answers.

Bianca looks at Iris as well as the rest of the gang, waiting for her to answer.

"Okay, back to what I was saying." Iris cleared her throat to retell her story before Bianca interrupted her. "Ten years ago, back when I was a little girl..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Iris was playing tag with her new partner Axew near the Dragon Village, knowing that she can't go too far. She was running from her Pokémon, but that's when she trip on a root causing her loos balance and fall down on the hole. Axew was shock to see his partner fall down in the hole, he follows her to make sure she wasn't hurt. Iris fell down the hole, luckily it was a vertically downward, causing her to slide down instead of falling. She begin to rub her back from the rough landing, until she heard Axew coming from the hole and landed on her. Iris laugh to see her little dragon friend again._

_"Are you alright Axew?" Little Iris asks._

_The toddler dragon nods and cheerfully cries his name, showing that he's alright. Iris chuckles to see he's alright, but that's when she look around to see the dark, dampen cave. For whatever reason, she felt like she wasn't suppose to be here. Unlike the other caves she explored, this one felt like it had an ominous presence it it, even Axew can feel the unsettling disturbance. Iris was getting pretty scared at this point._

_"Axew, I'm scared."_

_Axew nods in agreement, until a light shown from a crack of the ceiling, still daytime thank Arceus, but that didn't stop her to see the rest of the cave. Her eyes widen in total fear and shock to what she just saw. That's when she scream._

_Her parents and some of the villagers heard Iris' screaming. Fearing for the worst, Iris' __parents race out of their houses and begin searching for their daughter._

_'IRIS! AXEW!' her dad called out._

_'BABY, WHERE ARE YOU?!' her mom cried worried._

_'MOM! DAD! GET ME OUT OF HERE!' Iris cried._

_Her parents followed her voice and found the small hole where she trip and her father jump down the hole to get her daughter. He safely made it to the bottom and found Iris and Axew hugging each other with fear in their eyes._

_'Iris, baby what happen to you?"_

_Iris points into the darkness as the sun shines on the crack once more to shine on what Iris saw. To her dad utter shock, he now understand why she was screaming. The sun revealed a gigantic skeleton like no one has ever seen before. It was a combination of a Feraligatr and Tyrannitar with giant maple leaf-like spikes, similar to Gyardaos' dorso fins on its back. _

_'HONEY, GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!' Iris' dad called out._

_Iris' mom doesn't know what going on, but some of the villagers were with her and threw down a rope into the hole, hoping they can catch it._

_'HONEY! IS IRIS ALRIGHT?' her mom called out._

_'SHE'S FINE!' her dad answers, giving the mom somewhat relief. _

_Iris, Axew, and her dad finally climbed out of the hole as her mom begin to embrace her daughter._

_'Oh Iris baby! Are you alright?' her mom cried._

_'I'm fine mom.' is all Iris could reply._

_'We need to get here to the chief. Now.' Her dad told her mom._

_She didn't question it, acknowledge the problem and took her to the chief._

_When they got to the chief's hut, Iris quietly walk into the hut to see a old woman, sitting down near the fireplace. Iris sat down with the chief, not saying a word._

_'What did you see young one?' The chief finally spoke._

_Iris jump a little, before she can explain everything to her. She told her about a the giant skeleton monster that was in the underground cave, describing what she has seen. The chief's eyes widen in horror, remembering about the ancient past._

_'Iris', the chieftain spoke, 'I'm going to tell you a story and you must NEVER tell anyone about this. Understand?'_

_Iris nods and the chief took a deep breath and told Iris the story._

_'A long time ago, before Unova, Reshiram, and Zekrom were born. The world was in one massive continent, the name of it is lost to history but all the Pokémon around the world lived there and there was an ancient city long ago that worship the Legendary Pokémon as gods.'_

_"What was the name of the city." the young Iris ask._

_'No one knows, but we all remember one word every time think of the ancient city: Azoth. We decided to call the lost kingdom Azoth though we don't know if that was it's original name.'_

_'But what does this have to with the giant monster Axew and I found?'_

_'According to the legend of the ancient city, there was one creature that lived in the waters that surfaced and attack the city with pure rage. overtime, this beast was told that it was more powerful than the Alpha Pokémon itself. We call him: Gojira, God of Destruction.'_

_Iris and Axew shiver to hear the monster's name._

_'How did he die?'_

_The chieftain placed her fingers on her chin. 'No one knows, some to believe that a man killed him using the power of Aura or he sacrificed himself to possess Gojira and cause him to fall to his death. But one thing is certain that he will return and finish what he has started.'_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"And that's the whole story." Iris finished, waiting for a response.

She looks at them to see complete awe and shock on their faces, surely she understands why.

"But why would this 'Gojira' monster want to attack that city?" Bianca finally ask.

Iris just shrug, "I don't know, probably the humans back then were probably were greedy and destructive to nature. I think I'm crazy every time I think about it."

"What's that" Ash questions.

"I believe that Nature has an order, a power to restore balance and I think he might that power." Iris didn't say anything but then she begin to chuckle, "I must be crazy saying that out loud huh?"

Her friends didn't say anything, but Cilan agreed with Iris' little theory. He needs to report this to his boss.

"Excuse me, Miss Bianca", Nurse Joy called.

Bianca turns around, "Yes?"

"We got some results on the egg you brought in."

Bianca jump out of her seat with excitement.

"Oh really! Thank you! Come on guys, you got to see this." She ran past Nurse Joy as Ash, Pikachu, Cilan, and Iris sweatdrop.

"What a kid." Iris murmurs.

Ash laughs a bit and follows Bianca to the Emergency Room.

* * *

"It's really fascinating", Nurse Joy explains, "I have never seen any Pokémon laying an egg this big and another thing is that it's not from any Pokémon recorded in the National Pokédex."

"Are you sure?" Bianca asks.

"I'm sure, I contacted my cousins from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh to help me. They said they never seen an egg like it."

Bianca hung her head down in disappointment hoping she got some answers.

"However, we did found something." Nurse Joy mentions.

Bianca lifts her head with joy. "Really?"

"Yes", Nurse Joy turns to the computer and begins going through the records, "We discover that the unknown Pokémon is a bipedal, tail-form."

The group looks at the computer to see the x-ray of the egg revealing the small creature inside the egg, it was similar to a Larvitar, only it doesn't have crest on its head and it had small, blunt spikes on its back.

"I never seen anything like that" Ash spoke.

"It's is strange thing indeed, like a secret ingredient in a special recipe" Cilan chimed.

Iris sweat-dropped at Cilan's behavior.

"You're such a kid Cilan", she murmurs.

As Ash and his friends talk to Nurse Joy trying figure out on the mysterious egg, Bianca kept looking at the egg. She could've sworn she saw it move a little and saw a little crack. That's when she saw the crack getting bigger.

"Guys, I think the egg is hatching!" Bianca pointed out.

Ash, Pikachu, his friends and Nurse Joy look to see that the egg is indeed hatching. Nurse Joy got out of her chair and ran to the phone.

"Hello, I need Professor Juniper right now!" she called, "It's really important! Okay, thank you."

She hung the phone and went back to the gang. "Okay, Professor Juniper is coming at any minute now."

The egg continues to shake and crack, as they wait for Professor Juniper to get here. Bianca saw the egg finally revealed a small, charcoal tail and theropod-lied feet. It wasn't long till the entire egg shatter to reveal a small theropod with small, white, dull spikes on its back and a small narrow snout. It blink a few times to reveal orange eyes, but where the white of eyes were was replace with a bright red color instead. It looks around until it saw five unusual figures in front of him, most of them showed shock expression on their faces, but one of them stood out to the infant. The figure had yellow-blonde hair and green eyes with a feline build. It wore a strange green object her head. It begin to walk towards the figure, while the others back away.

"Bianca, get over here", Iris murmured.

Bianca didn't move since she stood still like a statue, holding her breath. The creature finally was standing an inch in front of her, sniffing her. She close her eyes, hoping it doesn't smell her fear. She slowly opens her eyes to see the strange creature was... Cuddling her. She was surprise to see the creature snuggling her, she look at Ash and his friends and Nurse Joy who also share the same expression as her. She slowly raises her left hand and begins to pet the creature on the head. It purred like a Skitty, making Bianca to smile that the little fellow doesn't want to eat her.

"Aw, aren't you a cutie." Bianca chuckle.

Ash and his friends couldn't believe what they were seeing, Ash's expression change from shock to relief. He walks towards to the little theropod and knelt down to its eye level.

"I guess this little fella' thinks your its mommy." Ash pondered.

The small theropod look at Ash and begin to sniff him and Pikachu. Pikachu was being a bit uncomfortable, but the small dinosaur-like creature cawed happily like a little Larvitar. Bianca and Ash laugh at the little infant, Cilan sighs and gave out a small smile. Iris on the other hand, she was still scared seeing the ancient master eons ago.

"The eager of an infant to a mother is wonderful recipe of a beautiful relationship", Cilan chimed in.

Bianca blush bright red from Cilan's compliment, covering her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"I have never seen it like this before", Nurse Joy recalled putting her hand on her chin, "It's just so adorable!"

"Yeah, adorable" Iris grumbled lowly.

Bianca couldn't handle the compliments on being a 'mother' and she doesn't know how her parents would take this news or Professor Juniper. That's when the door opens to reveal a caramel-brown hair with a lab coat on.

"Oh Professor Juniper, so glad your here." Nurse Joy said.

"I got here as fast as I can" Prof. Juniper explain, "So, what is it you want me for— Oh."

What the professor didn't expect to see was Ash Kethcum and his friends laughing, her assistant blushing and a small Larvitar-like creature looking back and forth at Bianca and Ash.

Juniper chuckle, "Well, I didn't expect THIS to happen."

Bianca look and saw her professor standing in front of her.

"Professor! I'm so glad you're here!"

Juniper chuckle at her quirky assistant, "I'm glad to see you too. Now, care to explain what happened here?"

* * *

Everyone was outside after telling Professor Juniper everything what happened. Cilan was already placing the food on the picnic table, everyone begin to dig in and begin to eating.

"Fascinating, I have never seen a Pokémon like this one", Juniper examine the small theropod, "It is possible it might be from another region. But what I can't understand is, why does the little guy looks almost similar to the giant monster that attack Porta Vista."

Everyone went silent as they look at the small theropod was playing some of the Pokémon. It is true, the infant does look like Godzilla and they don't know why. Except for Cilan and Iris.

"I don't know", Ash answers, "But I don't think he could cause any troubles whatsoever."

"I wouldn't count on it." Iris grumbled.

Cilan heard Iris, knowing her past is making her uncomfortable by looking at the infant. He didn't want to push it, but he needs to figure a way to contact the rest about this without causing suspicion. He looks at the little theropod playing with Pikachu, Axew, Pansage, Oshawott, and Snivy tag. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, it just makes him see that despite the chaos happening there was still hope.

"Well, I contacted an old colleague of mine from college and she should be here in a couple of days", Juniper explains.

"Do you think she will tell us what Junior is?" Bianca questions.

Everyone look at her in confusion.

"Junior?" Ash ask confusingly.

"Well, he somewhat looks like that giant monster on TV, so I thought it to name him Junior", Bianca explain scratching the back of her head.

"Well I think it's a good name for him", Juniper reassured, "And as far as I know, she might."

As everyone were too busy talking to each other, Junior heard something rustling from the bushes few yards away. He perk his head, smelling something was wrong. Pikachu sense it as well, his red cheeks begin release some static. Suddenly, a metal claw lunge out of the bushes and grab Pikachu. Pikachu screams as the claw quickly retracted back to the bushes, Ash saw his partner getting pull and starts running towards him.

"PIKACHU!" Ash screams as he jump to grab his yellow mouse friend, but the claw was too fast.

That's when Junior grab the metal claw with his teeth, tugging towards his way. The metal arm begin to fight back as well, trying pull back. Ash, Bianca, Cilan, and Iris begin to pull Pikachu, hoping to pry him off from the metallic claws. It wasn't long till the claw yank both Pikachu and Junior towards the bush, causing the gang to fall back.

"PIKACHU!" "JUNIOR!" Ash and Bianca screams in horror.

The trees begin to shake as it revealed a giant Meowth hot-air balloon, revealing two figures wore black suits with a red R on the shirt and a Meowth.

"Looks like we got more than we have bargain", the female figure marveled.

"The boss is going luv' what we got here!" the Meowth spoke.

Ash and his friends glared at them with pure hatred towards them.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash roared in anger.

The two figures look down and laugh to see their old rival.

"I hope you don't mind if we borrow your Pikachu and your new friend here, Don't you agree James?" the female asks er partner.

"I agree with you Jessie", James agrees with a smug look on his face, "I see that not only we got ourselves a Pikachu, but a new Pokémon as well."

Underneath the hot-air balloon was a fiber-glass cage with Pikachu and Junior inside it. Pikachu begin using Thunder Shock on the cage but to no avail.

"Now if you don't mind us, we will be leaving now", Jessie told the gang and the hot-air balloon begin to fly away from.

"SNIVY, USE LEAF TORNADO!" Ash yells.

Snivy nods her head and jumps into the air, creating a small tornado, causing multiple of leaves to swirl inside the tornado. Jessie pulls out a Pokéball and threw it into the air.

"Frillish, Go!"

A pink, upright jellyfish came out of the Pokéball.

"Frillish!" the Floating Pokémon chimed.

"Frillish use Shadow Ball" Jessie order.

Frillish opens her mouth as black and purple energy began to form a ghostly orb and launch it at the Leaf Tornado, causing an explosion. Ash covered his face from the explosion, looking up to seeing Team Rocket was getting away with Pikachu and Junior.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu cried.

Junior cry as well for his 'mother', hoping she doesn't leave him. The fear gotten to him as his small fins begin to glow blue, and created a small beam at the fiber glass. Pikachu was shock to see the little guy using the signature move Godzilla used at Porta Vista. Luckily for him, it wasn't strong enough to cause the entire cage to explode, but enough to make a hole in the glass for him to escape. He climb up on Junior and slip through the hole and climb up the hot-air balloon. Jessie and James were too busy cheering to notice Pikachu standing behind them, while Meowth was looking down at Ash with a anger towards them.

"Thank Arceus he doesn't have a Flying-Type Pokémon or that annoying Charizard with him", Meowth stated.

"Once we tell the boss we captured more than just Pikachu, we'll definitely get a promotion" James giddly says.

Mouth sweatdrop to see his two partners jumping for until he saw Pikachu standing on the basket with a smug little grin on his face.

"WHAT THE—"

Jessie and James look at Meowth and then to Pikachu, they begin to share the same shock expression as Meowth.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF THAT PRISON?!" Jessie yells, "IT WAS ELECTRIC PROOF!"

Pikachu just grin sinisterly as his red cheeks begin to reveal static, causing the team to flinch in fear.

"Pika-"

James tries to grab one of the electric-proof guns that they used to capture Pikachu with a fiber glass orb in it, but was struggling to get out.

"JAMES HURRY!" Jessie panic.

"I'M TRYING!" James retorted.

But they were too late. Pikachu launch a massive Thunder Shock at the Team Rocket Trio.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The hot-air balloon explode alongside the cage shatter causing Junior to fall as Pikachu caught up with him, leaving Team Rocket flying out of control.

"LOKKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGGGAAAAAAIIIIIIINN!"

They disappear into the sky with a twinkle in the sky. Junior saw Pikachu falling towards him and landed on his chest, clinging onto him. Ash and Bianca's eyes widen in fear to see them falling straight down. Ash and Bianca began running towards to their fallen friends, hoping to catch them before they hit the ground.

"DON'T WORRY PIKACHU, I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Ash hollered out.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU JUNIOR!" Bianca called out.

Pikachu and Junior close their eyes for the worst when all of the sudden something caught them midair. Pikachu opens his eyes to see him riding on a white bird-like Pokémon with mosaic patterns on its chest.

"Pika?" Pikachu looks around and looks at the mysterious Pokémon that saved him, it was a Togekiss.

"Are you okay Pikachu?" a female voice asks him.

His ears perk up to hear his voice. He recognizes that voice. He turns around to see a girl with blue hair and a beanie and sapphire eyes. It was Dawn.

"Did you catch him Dawn?", another female voice called out.

Pikachu turns his head and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw Misty, May, Max, and Drew altogether. Drew, and Misty were flying on Flygon, while May and Max rode on a beautiful white Swanna. Pikachu turns around to see Junior was behind Dawn, still closing his eyes.

"Yeah I got him May", Dawn reassures, "We should probably land right now."

Everyone nod their heads in agreement and they flew down to the ground. Togekiss, Flygon, and Swanna land safely and gently as Pikachu and Dawn were the first ones to set foot on land. Pikachu begins jumping in joy to see his old friends were all together again. Dawn giggle at Pikachu's excitement.

"I miss you too Pikachu, but I'm not the only who misses you."

Pikachu tilt his head, when Dawn's bag begin to move revealing Piplup gasping for air. He shook his head and saw his best friend, Pikachu standing there in front of him. His eyes widen in joy as he jump out of Dawn's backpack and start running towards Pikachu. The two Pokémon gave each other hugs and give one another a high five, similar to Dawn's and Ash's signature high five. Everyone laugh at their display, seeing Pikachu is one of the best things ever. Misty walks up to Pikachu and knelt down to Pikachu's level.

"Hey there pal, I'm glad to see you." Misty smiles raising her hand for a high five.

Pikachu gave her a high five back at her and gave her a hug. Misty giggles and returns the hug back.

"Pikachu, are you alright" Ash yelled.

Pikachu turns around and sees Ash, Bianca, Cilan, Iris, and Professor Juniper running towards him. Ash stops running to see his friends were standing right in front of him.

"Misty? May? Max? Drew? Is that you?" Ash ask.

"Yeah it is you blockhead", Misty reply.

Ash smiles to see it was the same friends from his past journeys are here. He gave every single one of the a hug, until he notice Dawn standing behind them. Ash walks up to her, not believing what he is seeing.

"Dawn?" Ash ask.

Dawn smiles at him, "Yeah Ash?"

Ash begins to tear up and gave her a hug. Dawn was caught off guard by Ash's sudden behavior, but she decided to give the hug back to him as she too begin to tear up as well.

"I miss you Dawn." Ash whimpered.

"I miss you too Ash", Dawn replied.

* * *

_**Author's Note: FINALLY, they got together! I know I'm leaving a somewhat cliffhanger here, but don't worry about it. I have been rewriting this on how Ash and Dawn should reunited about FIVE TIMES. God, that was hard. But I hope you guys like it. Also, Chapter 3 had been updated so you guys can go and tell me what you think. (PS: Chapter 3 is chapter 4) I'm going to work on Chapter 14 for Boy of the Modern World now. See you all guys later.**_

_**LeoPrime13 is out, PEACE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An Unexpected Visit

* * *

Location: Nimbasa City, Unova Region

Ash and Dawn didn't break their hugs, nor caring people were watching them. All they cared about is that they're back. Ash held Dawn tightly as tears roll down on his cheek as so did Dawn's. A cough was heard, causing them to blush furiously as they pull away from each other.

"So, are you going to tell us who they are Ash?" Iris ask with a mischievous look on her face.

Ash scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Oh right. This is Dawn, she's my friend from my adventures in the Sinnoh League." Dawn waves her hands nervously, as Iris just smile mischievously.

"So, this is your 'girlfriend' you've been dreaming about?"

Ash and Dawn's face redden as everyone laugh and Cilan just sighs.

"No! We're just friends!" They both said.

"Sure you are." Iris sarcastically said.

"Anyways", Ash said fighting the blush from his face, "This is Misty, she's was my first friend on my journeys. That's May, Max, and Drew. There're from the Hoenn Region."

Everyone begins to smile and wave at Iris and Cilan.

"Guys, this is Iris and Cilan." Ash introduce.

Misty walks up to Iris and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Misty says.

"Same here", Iris replied.

"Seeing old relationships blossom is good way to make a good recipe", Cilan remark.

Everyone else looks at him with confusing looks on their faces.

"He's a connoisseur." Ash explains.

"Oh." Everyone replied in unison.

It wasn't long till Bianca and Juniper finally caught up to them to see Ash and his old friends. Bianca, however, had a worry look on her face.

"Where's Junior?! Is he okay?!" Bianca asks.

Dawn tilts her head in confusion, until they all heard a low whimper coming behind of Togekiss. They all see Junior slowly sliding down of Togekiss' back, still closing his eyes. Bianca ran up to him and place her hand on his head.

"Junior, are you alright", she ask with concern.

Junior slowly opens his eyes to see he was safely on the ground and look to see his mother. He smile and begin to smuggle her, causing her to laugh. Dawn look in shock to see a smaller version of the giant monster that attack the cruise liner two weeks ago and to see it hugging a blonde girl with love caught her off guard. She shook her head and walk to the blonde.

"Hi there, my name is Dawn", Dawn introduce herself holding out her hand.

Bianca look at the bluenette, she smiles.

"Hello, my name is Bianca. Thanks for saving my Junior" Bianca answers, shaking Dawn's hand.

Ash smiles to see Dawn and Bianca getting along real well, not noticing Iris walk behind him.

"You have yourself quite a catch their Ashy Boy." Iris teased.

Ash's face redden and jump by Iris' words.

"GAH! Iris, seriously?!" Ash yells.

Iris and Misty laugh at his reaction, while May, Max, and Drew sweatdropped. Cilan place his hands on his temples, shaking his head.

"And she calls us 'kid'." He murmurs to himself.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" Ash ask.

Misty bit her lips, while May and Drew rub their arms nervously.

"It's a long story", May answers.

* * *

Few hours has passed as they all head towards the Pokémon Center, they explain how they were all suppose to be in Unova as a vacation until Godzilla attack the boat. Ash, Iris, Cilan, Bianca, and Professor Juniper gave them concern looks on their faces. Dawn was next to Ash, not leaving his side on the way to the Poké-Center. Ash felt sorry for those who didn't survive Godzilla's attack, but all he cared about is his friends are alright and unharmed. Including Dawn. He notice how Cilan was between Misty and Drew, talking to one another, of course he has no idea what they're talking about, but for now, he just wants to be with Dawn and get his fourth badge. But for now, he just wants to be with Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, I saw an amusement park here. Do you... You know, want to go there?" Ash ask with a blush on his face.

Dawn looks at him, he has never ask her to go out with him before and for a second there, her heartbeat skip one or two from that question. She blush but smiles at him,

"Sure, I will love to go with you." she answers.

Ash smiles and looks at his friends.

"You guys go on ahead, me and Dawn will catch up."

Iris and Misty looks at them and then at each other. They begin to wear a smug smile on their faces.

"Okay, just don't start doing something that you'll regret Ash", Iris teased.

"Yeah, you better behave Ashy", Misty tag along.

Ash and Dawn blush ferociously, causing the two girls to laugh. May just face-palm while Cilan just sighs.

"Come on guys, lets give them some space", Cilan push the two girls away, following by May, Drew, Max, Juniper, Bianca, and Junior.

They all left the two alone with Pikachu and Piplup. They didn't say anything, still blushing from the teasing.

"So, should we go?" Ash ask.

Dawn nods, "Yeah. Come on guys, lets go."

Pikachu and Piplup cheered as they followed them towards to the amusement park. They begin to look around to see the beauty of decorations and seeing people and Pokémon enjoying themselves. It was breathtaking and Ash couldn't think of what to do first.

"So, what do you want to do first Dawn?"

Dawn looks around, trying to grasp the beauty of the place. She doesn't know where to start. That's when she saw a giant ferris wheel with bright lights. She was instantly in awed.

"Let's go there!" Dawn pointed out.

Ash looks out to see the ferris wheel and nods his head in agreement.

"Sure, let's go!"

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup went to get their tickets for the ferris wheel and to into one of the carts as the doors slowly closes behind them. They look out on the window, as they got higher they were able to see the entire Nimbasa City view and it was beautiful.

"I'm glad your here Dawn", Ash said.

Dawn looks at him and gives him a smile.

"Thanks, I'm glad I'm here too."

They stare at each other's eyes for quite a while, not recognizing their Pokémon were there with them. But Pikachu and Piplup were fast asleep as the ride continues to go in a full circle. It felt like an eternity to them, they couldn't help but blush as well. Ash begin to fidget its his fingers, trying to find something to say.

"Um Dawn, there is something I have to tell you."

Dawn slightly tilts her head.

"Yes Ash?"

Ash gulps nervously, trying his best to find the right words to her. He wasn't sure how she will react or if she returns the same feelings to him.

"Uh, you see... I-I don't how to say this but um... But the thing is that I—" He was interrupted by Dawn hugging him. He didn't know how to respond, but he return the hug back.

"Please don't leave me Ash" Dawn whispers.

Ash nods slowly, closing his eyes. "I won't, I promise."

* * *

It has been a mere two hours since Ash and Dawn left the gang and they didn't seem to mind it at all. They were sitting in the main lobby, waiting for Ash and Dawn to return from their 'date' as Iris and Misty dubbed it. Misty, May, Bianca, Iris, and Juniper were sitting at one of the tables while Cilan and Drew sat at another. Max was sitting on a couch, showing Junior his new Pokémon, Ralts, and the two begin to play along. The girls were talking to each other, while Cilan and Drew were silent, until Drew spoke up.

"So, what's your story?"

Cilan looks at him, with a confuse look on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean how did you meet 'him?'" Drew rephrased.

Cilan instantly remember what he was talking about.

"Oh, well... Let's just say it was a rocky start" Cilan answers.

"How so?" Drew ask with an eyebrow raise.

"Well, I what I mean is a literal rocky start. We were just aqquantance than friends." Cilan explain.

Drew nods his head, not pushing it even further.

"What about you?" Cilan ask.

"Well, it was a funny story. When I was in first grade, I was kind of the big bully and usually I was picking on him because he had a Ralts. Heh, looking back seeing how he became a little shy kid into someone who is able to kick my butt in ten seconds."

Drew chuckle at the thought, "Sometimes I wonder what cause him to become the way he is."

Cilan wish he could say the same thing, he remember how he and 'him' first met and how they continue to see each other in his early years before he became a Gym Leader. If only he could tell the others about his past, but he didn't want to step on it just yet. It was when a the door opens and Cilan look to see who it was. It was a young woman in her mid-twenties, similar to Professor Juniper. She had black hair in a braid and auburn eyes. She was wearing a lab coat similar to Professor Juniper's, a grey turtle-neck sweater and blue jeans. She looks around and saw Professor Juniper.

"Juniper!" the female spoke.

Juniper looks up and saw the girl, she gave off a smile and walk up to the woman.

"Gojo! So glad you came!" Juniper smiled, giving the woman a hug.

"It's good to see you too Juniper-san." Gojo reply.

Juniper turns around and begin to walk next to the young girl.

"Everyone this is Azusa Gojo, she's an old colleague of mine back in college."

Azusa Gojo bows down at the young kids.

"It's an honor to meet you all", she applied.

Everyone smiles at her, and bows in return.

"It's also an honor to meet you Ms. Gojo", Cilan reply.

Azusa giggled, "Please, just call me Asuza. Now, what is it that you want me for Juniper-san?"

She heard a small roar and look to see Junior playing with Ralts. She gasp in awe to see the small theropod and she was already fascinated of the small guy. Junior look at Azusa Gojo and tilt his head in confusion.

"This is fascinating", Azusa awed, "I have never seen anything like this before. Where did you find it?"

"It was my assistant, Bianca, who found it in... Where did you find it Bianca?" Juniper ask.

"Route 16 Professor." Bianca answers.

"Thanks." Juniper thanked.

"May I examine him, Bianca-chan?" Azusa asks.

Bianca nods as she begin to walk towards to Junior. Junior look nervous to see Azusa Gojo begin walking towards him. Luckily, his mother walk next to the woman and place her hand on his head.

"It's okay Junior, everything is going to be alright", Bianca reassured.

Junior just snuggled with his mom as Gojo and Bianca took him to a small theropod to one of the rooms with Professor Juniper following behind. Everyone else stayed behind, continuing their business.

"So, how about Misty? How did she met 'him'?" Cilan ask.

Drew thought about it. He doesn't have an answer.

"I don't know. We should ask her when she's alone", he respond.

They both got up and begin to walk towards to their rooms, as so did the girls. They went into their respective's room; Cilan, Drew, and Max in one room, while Misty, May, and Iris in another. Misty laid on the bed, exhausted from all the events that was happening.

"Man, this is one crazy day huh?" Misty ask particularly to no one.

"You said it", May reply, "I'm not sure how did these giant monsters come from. Do you think Arceus made them as Legendary Pokémon?"

Iris didn't say anything but can't stay quiet about the giant monster forever.

"I don't know", she said, "But they don't seem to be Legendary Pokémon to me."

Misty chuckle a bit, "Yeah, its not like they were from another universe right?"

The girls laugh at Misty's sarcastic joke, Iris is starting to like her tom-boy attitude. Then, two female voices spoke.

**"We need your help."**

Everyone stop and look around to see where the voices come from.

"Did you hear that?" Misty ask.

"Where did that come from?" May responds.

**"Please, we need your help"**, the two female voices spoke again.

Iris got up, a bit scared and irritated to hear the voices.

"Show yourselves!" she hollwered.

Then out of nowhere, two tiny girls came out of their hiding as they stood on the coffee table. The girls gasp to see such tiny people they have ever seen before.

The tiny girls ask again, **"Can you help us?"**

May begin to run out of the room, heading towards to Cilan, Drew, and Max's room.

"Guys, you've got to come see this!" May yell.

Cilan and Drew jump by surprise by May's behavior while Max was startled. Before they could ask her, she ran back to her room leaving the three boys confuse.

"Should we follow her?" Cilan ask.

Drew just shrugs. "I don't know, but we have figure out what caused her to act like that."

Cilan nods as he and Drew exit out of their rooms and enter in the girls rooms, with Max following behind. The three boys look at the girls as look down to see the two tiny women. Drew's eyes widen in shock, rubbing his eyes if they are seeing this correctly. Max instantly walks towards to the coffee table, getting a close look at the small female figures. Cilan just shook his head in denial.

"That's not possible." Cilan murmured.

The two girls look up at Cilan and gave him with pleading eyes.

**"Please, we need your help."**

Max, still staring at the tiny girls, got a better look at them. The two women had a tan skin, wearing orange two-piece cloth with some golden jewelry on them. They have strange tattoos on their bodies, however, their tattoos were on opposite sides to one another. One of them had blue eyes and blue lily on her head, same as her tattoo. While the other one had red eyes and a red lily similar to her tattoo. But the two had a strange symbol on their foreheads and on their golden necklace.

"Who are you?" Max ask.

The two girls look at Max, still wearing the pleading expression on their faces.

**"We are known as the Shobijin in the past"**, the two twins spoke in unison, **"But we have been forgotten through out the ****millennia. But for are names, you may call us by our human names. Lora and Moll."**

Misty looks at them, trying to figure out who is who. But she decide to let it go for now.

"Why are you asking us for help?" she ask curiously.

**"Your friends, son of Satoshi and daughter of Hikari, and you are the only ones to stop King Ghidorah"**

The group look at the small fairies with confusion.

"Who?" May ask.

**"The ones you call Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz."** the two explain.

Iris raises her eyebrow in suspicion. "What are you talking about? What do they have to do with this?!"

"Iris!" Cilan scold her, "Please explain."

He knew how Ash and Dawn were "descendants" of an ancient clan by his employer. But he wasn't sure if it was true or not. He hopes the two tiny female figures explain everything. The Shobijin nod their heads, not one of them delay for a second.

**"Long ago, before the humans existed, Arceus created your world and the creatures you call Pokémon. Your Alpha created the Guardians of your world to protect the world from dangerous threat. You may know them as Legendary Pokémon, however, some of them had some kin of their owns. Until one day, two ancient deities came to your world and begin destroying the planet. One of them is named Desghidorah, who loathes all life. And one of them you all saw attacking Celestic Town, Sinnoh Region. King Ghidorah."**

Everyone's eyes widen in shock to hear the three-headed dragon's name.

"You mean that three-headed monster that attack Celestic Town is one of the monsters tried to attack our world in the past?!" Drew ask.

**"Yes, he is. He sees every living thing as a plaything to use. He wanted to rule the planet after destroying all life on the planet. Arceus and the Legendary Pokémon tried to stop the two destroyers, but they were too strong for them. The planet was beginning to die until, we showed up to help the Alpha. Arceus and us made a deal that we will defeat King Ghidorah and his brother, if our people could live here. He agreed and we summon two of our guardians: Gojira and Gigamoth."**

Iris thought the whole world stop by hearing that name. The giant monster in the past was the same one she found when she was a little girl. She has no idea who this Gigamtoh was, but she couldn't comprehend what she just heard.

**"Gigamoth and Gojira were able to kill Desghidorah, but King Ghidorah was about to escape. Arceus and his kin used all their powers and was able to strip his last remaining power he had left and banished him in an eternal slumber, on the mountain you all call Mount. Coronet."**

"But what does Ash and Dawn have to do with this?" May ask.

The twins look at her, as they begin to glow red and blue, transforming the room into an ancient kingdom. They were all astound on what just happen.

**"This is the ancient kingdom of our people after King Ghidorah and Desghidorah was defeated. Gigamoth died after she gave birth to two twins; Mothra and Battra."**

Blue and red energy begin to take form as it reveal two giant moths. One of them was a beautiful moth with blue eyes and beautiful wings, while the other one had red eyes and look demonic.

**"The two were defenders of the ancient kingdom, while Gojira begin to saw our people as threats to the planet and began to attack the city"**, The twins continue, **"The two twins were able to kill Gojira, but the anger from Gojira consumed Battra as he began to attack the city, leaving it to dust. Our people begin to pray to Arceus for them to stop Battra, but failed. Until the Deity of Time, Dialga, called in three of our people named Satoshi, Hikari, and Shīzā. The three were the ones who saved the world from another cataclysm."**

"You kept say 'Your' People", Drew pointed out, "Is Ash and Dawn's ancestors are aliens or something?"

**"No, the entire human race came from ****our people"**, they answer, **"Back then, the word 'humans' did not exist, they were called Elias."**

Everyone was stunned by the revelation, the entire human race came from another race, Elias, from the past. They couldn't tell if they were actual aliens or something else.

"Where did they come from?" Max ask curiously.

**"The Elias came from another world. Not a planet, but one similar to yours and beyond your known universe." **they answer.

Cilan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Beings from another universe? It's impossible, but for some reason it did.

**"Satoshi, Hikari, and Shīzā were the ones who had powerful powers and began to control the monsters. We also help them, creating two new monsters. King Caesar and the one that attack Porta Vista, Godzilla. Satoshi controlled Godzilla, Hikari controlled Mothra, and Shīzā controlled King Caesar. Together, they defeated Battra and thus begin the Satoshi Clan and the Hikari Clan."**

Mothra and Battra change into Godzilla and a bipedal canine-like beast with a crown on its head with a red jewel on it.

** "Overtime, the Elias change their names into 'humans' centuries later, as they begin to create new monsters to protect the Earth; Anguirus: Guardian of Thunder, Rodan: Guardian of Fire, Baragon: Guardian of Earth, Titanosaurus: Guardian of Water, and so forth. Arceus saw what the humans were capable of and ask Dialga why he allow the humans to create the monsters." **

They both paused, as Godzilla and King Caesar change into the giant monster that appeared in the past week.

**"The Deity of Time said he saw the ancient threat was coming in the further future and he believed that only the Satoshi Clan, the Hikari Clan, and the Shīzā Clan with their monster can stop it. Arceus understood, but the the three clans need teachers. Thus began the Trio of Legendaries. You may remember them as the Legendary Birds, the Legendary Beast, the Regi Trio, the Lake Trio, the Kami Trio, and The Musketeer Trio. Some of them were duos like Latios and Latias, Darkrai and Cressilia."**

The image change into the minor Legendary Trio, showing each of them separated to each clan.

**"The Satoshi Clan were the Knights of Earth; led by Zapdos, Entei, Regirock, Latios, Azelf, Darkrai, Thundurus, and Terrakion. The Hikari Clan were the Healers of Earth; led by Articuno, Suicune, Regice, Latias, Mesprit, Cressilia, Tornadus, and ****Virizion. And lastly the Shīzā Clan were the Vanguards of Earth; led by Moltres, Raikou, Registeel, Uxie, Landorus, and Cobalion."**

"So Ash and Dawn are descendants to the Protectors of Earth", Misty analyze, "But what happened to this Shīzā Clan?"

**"The Shīzā Clan died off three thousand years ago, but very few took off where they started. Thus begin the birth of the Aura Guardians and the Pokémon Rangers. The Satoshi and the Hiakri Clan however, dwindle as well. Begin to fade from ****existence as only a few pure blood of the clans remain."**

The image faded as it returns back into the girls' room. Everyone begins to let this sink, but only one question remain.

"I-Is this 'King Ghidorah' the threat that Dialga saw", Iris finally spoke up from her trauma state.

**"It is unspecified what Dialga saw"**, they answer, **"But the world needs the Son of Satoshi and the Daughter of Hikari more than ever. You must protect them with all your life, just as the Shīzā did."**

Then a high pitch cry came outside, causing everyone to run outside. They ran out of the Pokémon Center, to see that everyone was looking up north and pointing up at one of the buildings. Cilan, Drew, Misty, May, Iris, and Max look up and saw a giant white and brown moth with blue eyes and a majestic patterns on its wings.

"Mothra", the gang whisper.

Mothra chirps one more before slowly flapping her wings and begin to take off faster than the speed of sound. Everyone was shock to see what just happen and begin to cause a panic.

"What just happen?!" one man yelled.

"That giant Volcarona-like monster came out of nowhere!" a female scream.

Cilan look and saw Ash and Dawn running towards them with Pikachu and Piplup following behind them.

"What was that all about?!" Ash yells, "Dawn and I heard a giant screech and when we look outside the ferris wheel, a giant moth came out of nowhere!"

"Is everything alright?" they heard a female voice called out.

They all turn to see Professor Juniper, Bianca with Junior, and Azusa Gojo running out of the Pokémon Center.

"What is all the fuss about?" Azusa Gojo ask.

Misty sighs, still trying to figure out what just happen. "It's a long story."

* * *

Location: Survival Area, Sinnoh Region

A boy with dark blue hair with a silver lining in the center, skid to his knees, panting from the exhaustion. He wore a bright blue long-sleeve jacket, a white shirt, orange scarf, dark blue and orange pants, blue fingerless gloves, and grey hiking boots.

He look up to see a bright blue and white Pokémon on the other side of the battlefield they were having. It was a shiny Gallade, who was also panting. The Blade Pokémon extends his two elbows as swords and charge at the boy at full speed. The boy clenches his fist as two, silver katanas and begin charging at the Psychic/Fighting type Pokémon as well. The two swords clashes with one another as the two continue to strike each other. The Gallade kicks the boy in the gut and sends him hurling to the ground. The boy slowly got up, but he heard a woos sound to see the Gallade's blade-like arm near his neck. He looks at the shiny Gallade and begins to chuckle.

"Okay I give. You win", the boy surrender.

The Gallade retract his blades back into his normal arm and stretch out a hand to the boy.

_'You are getting stronger everyday Master'_, The Gallade spoke telepathically.

The boy playfully shoves his partner.

"Shut up. After all this chaos happening, it's good to train once in a while."

The young teenage boy sheathed his two katanas and begins to wipe off the dirt from his pants.

"Damn it, I just got these clean." he complain.

The Gallade just chuckles, until he heard footsteps coming behind the boy.

_'Master, we have company.'_

The boy turns around to see a middle-age man man with short black hair and a small beard, holding a briefcase begins to walks towards the young teenager.

"Hello sir, sorry to keep you waiting. But I got the reports you wanted" the man say.

"That's alright Dr. Serizawa", the boy wave his hand, "You did your job and that all it matters."

Dr. Ishiro Serizawa smiles at the boy and bows down at the boy.

"Thank you. Oh, we just got report at the Unova Region." Serizawa said.

The boy raise his eyebrows, already intrigue.

"What?"

Serizawa opens up his briefcase and gave the young teenager a folder with the words 'Classified' printed on it.

"We just got reports that Mothra was spotted at Nimbasa City a few hours ago", the doctor explain, "And it apparently flew off after the residents there saw her."

The boy look at the folder, showing photos of Mothra standing on the Pokémon Musical building. He kept flipping until he saw a satellite photo revealing Ash and Dawn with Cilan, Drew, Misty, May, Iris, Bianca, Prof. Juniper, Azusa Gojo, and Junior near the Pokémon Center talking to one another. He closes the folder and gave it to Serizawa.

"Thank you Dr. Serizawa, your help is most helpful", he thank him and turns to his Gallade, "Kyatso, pack my things. We're heading off to the Unova Region at once! We're going to pay a visit to my comrades."

Kyatso bows down like a knight at the boy.

_'As you wish, Alastair.'_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Aaaaaannnndddd I'm done with this chapter. I hope you guys like it, I decided to reveal the mysterious figure that Cilan, Misty, Drew, and Archie (from Chapter 2) work for and I hope you guys like the cameo. I just want to get this out of the way, oh and if you guys are wondering where I got the idea for Alastair's outfit, it was inspired by the Attack on Titan uniforms Eren and his friends wore, with a few differences. Anyways, I'm going to work on Chapter 14 for Boy from the Modern World.**_

_**LeoPrime13 is out, PEACE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Enter Ace Trainer, Alastair

Location: Nimbasa City, Unova Region

"-And that's basically it.", Drew finishing explaining.

Ash, Dawn, Bianca, Professor Juniper and Gojo were astonished on the whole explanation and they were astonished. Juniper would've think reasonably about the situation, but what they explain and the sudden appearance of a giant white and brown Volcarona. They don't know how to think about this, nor how to react. Gojo place her hand on her chin, processing the information.

"Well, this is interesting", she says not looking at the group, "I never thought that there is anything stronger than the Legendary Pokémon. But then again, That shouldn't be a surprise with all the giant monsters appearing."

"Well, if it's all the same to you, I'm going to do more research on the monsters", Juniper stood up from her seat, "I'm going to need to report this to the other professors about this."

Everyone nods as the two professors left the Pokémon Center. Ash stood up from his seat, stretching his arms and legs.

"Well not sure what we're going to do about that, but I'm going to get my next badge" he clenches his fists determinedly.

Dawn giggles, while Misty and Iris sweatdrop at Ash's change of behavior.

"Is he always like this" Iris asks Misty.

"More or less, but he's still a lovable idiot."

Iris sighs, resting her head on her hand. Everyone got up and begin to walk out of the Pokémon Center, Ash being ahead from everyone else as usual with Pikachu gripping onto Ash's shoulder. Dawn was walking only a bit ahead from the group, but not far off like Ash was. Cilan was keeping the same pace as Dawn's, Piplup following the foot behind Dawn and Cilan.

"So, how long do you know about Ash?" Dawn ask.

Cilan looks at Dawn for a while until he chuckles lightly.

"About five months", he answers, "He seems very energetic but also clumsy. An interesting recipe of personality I might add."

Dawn chuckles, "Yeah, that sounds like Ash."

Cilan looks at the small bluenette for a minute then he begins to pull a ghost of a smile at the young former coordinator.

"So, did you and Ash... You know?"

Her face begins to redden, trying her best to utter a word. Cilan begin to laugh heartedly at Dawn's embarrassment.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't have to." Cilan reassured, "But if you guys did, I promise I won't tell a soul."

Dawn looks up at the green haired connoisseur, her face went from bright red to a palish pink. She nods and looks to see Ash waving his arms towards his friends. Dawn looks up to see a hexagonal building with the colors of purple and yellow with the Pokémon Gym symbol on top of the building.

"Oh man, I can't wait to get my third gym badge!" Ash exclaimed.

Dawn giggles while Cilan smiles at the ebony haired boy.

"Well, I wonder what kind of gym leader would be?" Ash ponders placing his hand on his chin.

"Her name is Elesa", Cilan informs, "She's an Electric type Gym Leader and has an interesting recipe of strategy."

"I wonder what makes your region's gyms different to Sinnoh's." Dawn ponders curiously.

Ash and Cilan opens the door, allowing Dawn to enter first. Dawn blushes faintly and she begins to enter the gym. What she saw left her speechless, in front of her was a giant catwalk and thousand of people surrounded the catwalk as she saw women in astounding dresses walking on the catwalk. Piplup try to see what made his master's jaw drop, begins to climb despite having flippers. Ash and Cilan enter standing next to Dawn, hoping to hear her opinions. Ash was too, astound by the fascinating looks on the gym.

"Wow." Dawn finally spoke.

The doors open behind them; Misty, May, Drew, and Max were all in awe by the sight they were seeing. Bianca, Iris and Junior were the last ones to enter the fashion/gym as Bianca's eyes sparkle with amazement.

"Are _all_ of the gyms here look like this?" Misty asks.

"Yeah, each Gym Leader like to show their personalities to their gyms", Iris answers.

Ash took a deep breath and then exhale deeply as his fist tightens with determination.

"Alright, let's go find the Gym Leader." He spoke as he begin to walk towards the catwalk with his friends following pursuit.

* * *

Location: Mistralton City, Unova Region

_"Thank you for flying Mistralion Airline."_ The intercom call.

The airplane finally landed on Mistralton City as people got off the airplane, one of them was a young teenager with navy blue hair with a silver highlight streak wearing Unova's traditional Ace Trainer uniform and black fingerless gloves. Next to him was a shiny Gallade, standing like a knight, look around to see the small airport town, analyzing the landscape.

_'Do you think they'll be here?'_, the Gallade ask his master.

"They won't be here until Ash gets his Bolt Badge and the Quake Badge in order to reach here", the boy explain, "And we're going to head towards to Driftveil City."

_'If you say so Alastair.'_

The boy looks at his Gallade with a bit of annoyed look on his face.

"Kyatso, I told you to call me Al. We've been 'brothers' since we were little", the teenage boy grumble.

Kyatso didn't change his expression as he just bows to him.

_'Sorry Alas- Al'_, he corrected himself, _'It's been awhile since we have put your dream as an Ace Trainer Master aside, since you discover what happen to your father.'_

Alastair remembers the day on how he wanted to become a Master Ace Trainer since he was a little kid. But from as time passed, he slowly learn about his father's study about the giant monsters and King Ghidorah. He wanted to finish his father's work before he disappeared without a trace, before he began his journey into becoming a Master Ace Trainer.

He pulled out one of his Pokéballs and toss it into the air, revealing a massive red and blue eagle with a white feather Native American-like crown. It caw while stretching its wings in the air.

"Hello there Patriot, I need you to take us to Driftveil City okay?" Al ask his Braviary.

Patriot caws confidently as he turns around, waiting for his master and Kyatso to get on his back. Al and Kyatso quickly got on his back and the mighty eagle Pokémon took off and flew in high speed heading towards to Driftveil City.

* * *

Location: Driftveil City, Unova Region

Alastair, Kyatso, and Patriot finally saw the Driftveil City from a bird's eye-view as the Braviary begin to land on the ground. Al sets foot on the ground, looking at the small harbor city and sees the Pokémon World Tournament far off near the Cold Storage. He grabs his Pokéball and withdrew Braviary.

"Good job Patriot." he says.

Al and Kyatso begin to walk around, sightseeing for a bit, seeing that nothing has change when he was here. Buts that when he heard a loud scream coming from behind him. He turn around to see a young woman with two kids on the ground, surrounded by Team Plasma Grunts, one of them was holding a Purrloin by its neck.

"GIVE MY CHILDREN'S PURRLOIN BACK YOU BASTARDS!" the mother roars angrily.

The Team Plasma Grunt scoffs at the mother and pushes her once more.

"Shut up woman", one of the Grunts scolds, "You people can't do anything to stop Team Plasma."

Al couldn't stand the scene any longer, he begins walking towards to the Grunts as Kyatso and his fellow members follow behind him. He grab one of his Pokéballs, gripping it with his hands, ready to throw out his Pokémon to teach those goons a lesson.

"Hey!", Al yells at the grunts, "Put that Purrloin down! Now!"

The grunts were caught off guard by Al's sudden burst at them, but they glares at him with disgust.

"Who do you think you are to judge, boy?" a Team Plasma Grunt scoff, "Team Plasma will free—"

"—Free every single Pokémon from 'cruel' Trainers. Yeah we get it", Al interrupted.

The grunts growls in anger as they threw their Pokéballs, revealing a Sigilyph and a Cofagrigus with menacing look on their faces.

"You'll pay for mocking Team Plasma", the grunt threaten.

Al just scoffs at them, motion Kyatso to battle.

"Kyatso, use Focus Blast!", Al command.

Kyatso nods at his master.

_'As you wish Alastair.'_ Kyatso responds.

Kyatso place his hands together, creating a blue orb as it got larger and larger.

"Sigilyph, use Psycho Cut!" One of the Plasma Grunts orders.

"Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball!" the other Plasma Grunt orders his Coffin Pokémon.

Sigilyph's wings begin to glow pink, while Cofagrigas opens his mouth as a dark and purple energy begin morph into a sphere. The two fire at Kyatso. Kyatso launch the blue orb at the Avianoid Pokémon, blasting right through the the Psychic move and hits the strange object Pokémon in the chest. He then instantly teleport towards Cofagrigas and his arms glow pink and slashes at the Coffin Pokémon. The two Pokémon were instantly knock out, causing the Grunts to step back and withdrew their Pokémon. They beggining to run away with the small dark kitty.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!" Alastair yells at them.

He threw one of his Pokéball, revealing a brown and tan lion with a fiery mane. He roars ferociously as the lion-creature looks at his master.

"Leo! I need you capture those Grunts!" Al points at the grunts.

The lion Pokémon nods as he begin to run towards at the Plasma Grunts, causing them to run faster than ever.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"I DON'T CARE, JUST START RUNNING!"

* * *

Location: Route 5, Unova Region

"You did a great job Ash!" Dawn congratulated.

Ash smiles bashfully from Dawn's compliment, "It was nothing really."

"I can't believe you actualy took down her powerful Pokémon", Cilan chimed in, "Your strategy against Elesa made fantastic recipe of excitement."

"He's right Ash, you have change ever since you left Hoenn", May included.

"I agree with her", Misty agreed.

Pikachu start squeaking at his master on his third badge. Ash just blushes at the compliments he was getting, hiding his face with his hat. Facing Elesa was a challenge for sure. He was struggling since he didn't have a Ground-Type Pokémon with him and he lost when he fought the model's Emolga with Oshawott, but luckily Snivy and Pikachu was able to turn the tides with Pikachu's agility and speed, alongside Snivy's long range attacks gave him the upper hand. He can't even help blush even further when Dawn gave him a kiss on the cheeks, if his face continues to redden he might bleed through the nose. It was then they heard a yell coming towards them. He looks up to see a Team Plasma grunt holding a Purrloin and threw a Pokéball as a tannish, muscular ugly-looking clown holding an I-beam girder.

"GURDURR! USE POISON JAB!" the grunt yells.

The Muscular Pokémon arm begins to glow purple waiting for whatever Pokémon was coming at him. Ash didn't know what was going on but he couldn't let these grunts get away with it.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash hollers.

Pikachu jump off of Ash's shoulder as stain came out of his cheeks and was ready to fire.

"Pika-CHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The thunder hits the muscular clown Pokémon, causing him to lose the Poison-Type move. The clown quickly glares at the small yellow mouse, who is also glaring at the menacing looking clown. It was then a huge flame came crashing at Gurdurr causing everyone to caught off by surprise when they saw the tan and pink-vein clown was thrown across the street. Ash and his friends cover their eyes to block away the dust and look at the strange Pokémon. What he saw was unbelievable. He saw was a coffee brown and tan lion with red and yellow flames for a mane. It's blue regal eyes shines similar to a sapphire and begins to roar loudly. He has never seen a Pokémon like this before, nor is he sure if it belongs in the Unova Region.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Iris screams.

"I have no idea. I have never seen a Pokémon like this before." Cilan spoke in awe.

Ash then saw a navy-blue hair trainer with a silver streak highlight across his head. His eyes was also shining sapphire eyes, much similar to Dawn's. Next to the trainer was a shiny Gallade with burning orange eyes. He looks at Dawn, hoping that she might somehow know the trainer.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again. Give me that Purrloin or I'm going to have to get my ands dirty." the boy warns the Plasma grunts.

The grunts didn't move as the Purrloin trying to gasp for air. The mysterious Pokémon begin to walk towards to them revealing his white, pearly sharp teeth. They begin to back away but then they felt a jolt of electricity behind them, looking back to see Pikachu was still there. They saw Ash and his friends begin to stand firmly against them, Piplup stood next to his close friend as they were waiting their masters to give the order. May threw her Pokéball as a humanoid red and white bird appeared and glares like a fighter ready to battle. Misty threw hers as a blue bipedal duck with a red jewel on its forehead. Cilan tossed his with a green monkey jump out of the Pokéball, while Iris' Axew jump out of his master's hair and joins with Pikachu and Piplup. Drew was the last one to throw his as a white and black creature with a scythe-like weapon on its head and claws, emitting an eery aura around it. The grunts saw that escaping was futile to see the Pokémon surrounding them, they look at each other and nod.

"Team Plasma nevers surrenders!" one of the grunts yelled as he threw another Pokéball as a brown, tan, and pink vulture came out of it screeching. The two grunts climb on the vulture, still holding on the poor Devious Pokémon.

"Mandibuzz! Use Fly!"

The Bone Vulture Pokémon screeches as its spreads its wings and begin to take off.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Piplup! Use Bubble Beam!"

"Pansage! Use Solar Beam!"

"Axew! Use Dragon Rage!"

"Blaziken! Use Flamethrower!"

"Absol! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Golduck! Use Scald!"

All the Pokémon begin to charge their attacks and threw everything they have. However, Mandibuzz dodge all of the attacks and blast at some of them with its own Shadow Ball at some of the special attacks. The teenage trainer grits his teeth, seeing that the attacks weren't getting anywhere. That's when he got an idea and look at his shiny Pokémon partner.

"Kyatso, use Psychic on me."

Kyatso looks at him a bit, but then nods at his master's commands as his eyes glow blue as he lifts his arm, lifting his master from the ground. Everyone looks at him as if he was crazy. A blue light engulfs the trainer as the blue Blade Pokémon twirls around and thrust his right arm into the air sending his master up into the air. The trainer flew upward until he was able to reach Mandibuzz's talons. The young teenage boy move around from the behind and grab the grunt, holding the Purrloin, right off of the Bone Vulture Pokémon and hurl him in the air. The grunt's grip on the Devious Pokémon loosens as he begin to fall. The teenage caught the the purple and light tan kitten as the blue light engulf the little kitten and begin to hover downward, floating towards to Kyatso's arms. The teenager looks up to see the grunt falling downwards, screaming his head off. He grab the Plasma soldier's collar and looking at him dead in the eyes. He look and saw Mandibuzz flying straight towards him. He threw the grunt towards the brown and tan vulture, colliding with one another.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" the teenage boy yells angrily.

He place his hands together to his right side as a dark blue energy begins to form in his hands. Ash and Dawn's eyes widen in realization on what the trainer was doing. He was creating an Aura Sphere.

"Is he a-" Ash tries to finish his sentence but couldn't.

"I don't know" Dawn answers.

The blue sphere grew as the boy's sapphire eyes glowed with a light blue mist burns from his eyes. He begins to scream as he threw the basketball size Aura Sphere at the grunts and Mandibuzz. They scream in pain as they were launch like a rocket. The trainer begins to breathe heavily and begins to faint as he begin to hover down to the ground. Just when his feet touch the ground, his legs begin to give in and his eyes starts to flutter. Kyatso quickly sprints towards his master and quickly caught him before he could collapse on the ground. Ash, Dawn, and Cilan race towards to the trainer hoping that he was okay with Pikachu and Piplup following them. The boy begins to groan as he placed his hand on his head.

"Man I haven't done that in awhile huh?" The boy chuckles.

The blue Blade Pokémon gave him a stern look.

_'Alastair, I thought I told you not to overdo it.' _Kyatso spoke.

Ash and the gang were a bit surprise to hear the Psychic/Fighting type Pokémon talking, but then again they heard him talking with telepathy. Something that Ash _should've_ gotten use to by now. Alastair shook his head as he slowly got up, trying his best to stand perfectly.

"Whatever _Mom_. Where's that the little kitten?"

Kyatso look back to see where he had put the little purple and tan kitten, seeing her rubbing her head on lion's foreleg. He didn't respond as he walk towards to Alastair causing Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, and Cilan backup. The Fire/Normal type Pokémon purrs lightly and rubbing his head on Al's chest.

"Alright Leo, that's enough" Al chuckles as he pull out a Pokéball retrieving the lion back into the small red and white capsule. He leans down and pets the Devious Pokémon on the head as she purrs calmly. He looks up at Ash and stood up.

"Sorry, but I don't think I have introduce myself. My name is Alastair Zen'ei. But you can call me Al." he bows down with his right arm forward.

Ash smiles at Al, "Hello there Al, my name is Ash Ketchum and this my pal Pikachu."

Pikachu hops onto Ash's soldiers and smiles widely. "Pika!"

"Hello there. My name is Dawn Berlitz and this my partner Piplup."

Piplup place his flippers on his hips and smiles fill with pride.

"Piplup!"

Al chuckles as he grabs Dawn's hand and gave it a small kiss.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Dawn blushes lightly at the small gesture Al made, causing Ash to make his eye twitch. He couldn't place it, but he wanted to grab Dawn and yank her away from Al for kissing her hand. But he refrained himself to do so. Al looks at Cilan and gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Cilan, it's been awhile."

Cilan nods, "It has."

Ash and Dawn look at each other with confusion.

"You two know each other?" they ask.

Al sighs lightly, "Yeah we do. It was a somewhat a rocky meeting at first back at one of the caves in Unova. But we see each other from time to time."

Cilan didn't say anything but just nods.

"Anyways, I need to take this Purrloin back to her original owners. Then I'll come back to talk some more." Al says grabbing the small kitten.

"Hey, are by any chance going to Driftveil City?" Ash asks.

Al looks at Ash for a moment before answering. "Well yeah, that's where those pathetic grunts kidnapped the Purrloin."

"Cool! Me and my friends are heading their to get my fifth badge!"

Al raises his eyebrow and begin to smile.

"Well then, why don't you bring your friends with you. After all, I should thank you guys for helping me stop those grunts from escaping."

Ash scratches his head and laughs lightly, "Sure, that will be fun. Hey guys! Come over here!"

Ash's friends begin to walk forward as they smile.

"Guys, this is Alastair. Alastair this is Misty, May, her little brother Max, Iris, and Drew."

Alastair's eyes widen in surprise.

"Drew? Is that you?"

Drew looks at the blue hair boy until he start to recognize the teenager. "Alastair? I can't believe that's you."

"Wait Drew, you know this guy?" May asks.

Al laughs, "Oh my Arceus Drew, you've got yourself a girlfriend? Man I thought no girl would _ever _date you because you were a big asshole."

Drew gulps shyly, looking away at anyone.

"Honey, what is he talking about?" May raises her eyebrow.

"Back at elementary school, he was the biggest bully when we were young. He usually picks on me because I had a Ralts." Ricky explain with a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah I can see that, he was an asshole when I first met him during my Pokémon Contest." May crosses her arms.

Al's eyes widens before laughing uncontrollably, "OH MY ARCEUS! DREW'S A COORDINATOR?! THAT'S PRICELESS!"

Drew's face reddens immensely.

"Hey! I changed alright, that was fifteen years ago!" Drew argues.

"Yeah I know" May kisses him on the cheek.

Al stops his laughter and took a deep breath.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys. But now I have to return this little fella back to Driftveil City to her rightful owners." He turns around and walks away from the group alongside with Kyatso following pursuit.

Ash smiles ear to ear. "Alright, let's get going! Wait, where's Bianca?"

Al looks behind Ash's friends and sees a blonde girl wearing an orange and white dress with a lime green beanie and shoes. The two stare at each other what felt like an eternity. Al snaps from his trance and rubs his right arm.

"Hey there Bianca."

Bianca's train of thought stop as she was back into reality, looking away from the blue hair teen.

"H-Hey Al." Bianca murmured.

"You've changed."

Bianca blushes bright pink, trying to hide it with her beanie. Al looks behind her and sees the young charcoal saurian hiding behind her. Al chuckles a bit.

"Hey, we're going to Driftveil City. Do you... Um... want to come?" Al asks with the hint faint blush.

Bianca's face reddens shaking her head to cease the blush.

"Y-Yes! Of course!"

Al laughs a bit before turning around and begins to walk away with Ash and his friends following pursuit. Kyatso kept in pace with his blue haired master by his side while Cilan and Drew slowly caught up with him. Drew leans to Al's ear and begins to whisper violently.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Drew hiss.

Al didn't make eye contact as he just continue walking.

"Don't worry about it, I'll explain everything once Ash and his friends are out of earshot." Al bluntly explains.

Cilan didn't say anything as he had a lot in his mind, but he was wondering if he was saying is true.

"When are you going to tell them?" Cilan finally ask.

Al just shrugs, "Only when the time is right Cilan."

Cilan didn't say anything as he look back, worried about what would happened.

* * *

Location: Driftveil City, Unova Region

After returning the Purrloin to her rightful owners and the constant "thank you" from the mother and the kids, he led Ash and his friends into a small restaurant and begin to talk to his friends. He told them on how he wasn't dreaming on becoming an Ace Trainer at first until he moved to the Unova Region as his dad became a fisherman and his mother was a waitress of Striation City's Gym before it officially became a gym and how he and Bianca were close friends when they were young. It wasn't long till he turned ten and began his journey as a Pokémon Trainer until he fought an Ace Trainer, thus began his dream into becoming a Master Ace Trainer which gave him a reputation across any region he is in. It wasn't long till he starts hearing about Ash and his friends' adventures and beginning to wonder if he should tell them the truth but he knew that it takes time until he's ready.

"-And I wouldn't made it to the Elite Four if it weren't for Tobias and his Legendary Pokémon." Ash said finishing his story in the Sinnoh Region.

Alastair must give him credit that he made it to the Semi-Finals in the Sinnoh League and took down two Legendary Pokémon. It makes Al wanting to see if Ash is as strong as he say he is. He sipped on his Oran Berry-flavored Green Tea, he could sense Cilan's uneasiness and he can't blame him for it. He promised he won't tell anyone about it and he kept it with him not telling a single soul during his journeys in the Unova Region. It wouldn't be long till they learn his dark secret.

"If you don't mind me asking you Al." Dawn spoke.

"Not at all Dawn", he waved his hand carelessly, "What is it?"

"Are you an Aura Guardian?" Dawn ask having everyone stop talking. Al just looks at her confusingly.

"Wha-?"

"When you summon that Aura Sphere at those grunts. Are you an Aura Guardian?"

Al place his fingers onto his chin, thinking deeply until he answers.

"Not officially, I only learned a few things during my journey from an Aura Guardian. Forgot his name though, so yeah. I'm not an _actual_ Aura Guardian." Al answers.

Dawn nods her head as she sip her tea.

"Fair enough, but what about that strange Pokémon?"

Al stop drinking his Oran Berry Tea and place it on the table.

"Oh you mean Leo? He's a Pyroar. He's from another region far away from Unova."

Ash's eyes widen as a dinners plate and slams his hands on the table, causing everyone to jump by surprise and causing Pikachu almost dropping his bottle of ketchup.

"Did you say your Pokémon is from another region?!" he asks with a smile ear to ear.

Al was leaning backwards trying to gain some space from Ash's sudden burst. He wasn't expecting anything like that.

"Um, yes. He's from a region called Kalos. It has a few new Pokémon, the majority is old Pokémon from other regions."

"Can we see them?" Max asks.

Al looks at the young black hair kid and smiles at him and pat his head.

"Sure. I'll show them to you guys." he answers.

He got up from his seat and begin to walk outside with his new friends following behind him. He opens the doors as he walk to the sidewalk and grab five Pokéballs from his belt. He toss them up into the air and release his Pokémon. A brown and tan lion with a mane made out of fire, a steel-like snake, a bright tan and easter green vulpine with a leaf-like tail and ears and some grass on it's body, a blue plesiosaur with a grey shell, and a red and blue eagle with a white feather crown.

"Everyone, this is my team! Leo the Pyroar, Saria the Leafeon, Grimlock the Steelix, Ruto the Lapras, and Patriot the Braviary." Al introduce his new friends to his team.

Ash and his friends look at the blue hair ace trainer's Pokémon and were amazed to see his unique collection. He look at the Royal Pokémon up close to see the Normal/Fire Type Pokémon and look to see a giant burnt scar on his lower left forepaw. He thought he might have gotten it from a previous battle. Ash then look around and saw that each of Al's Pokémon had some unique trait to them. Saria's signature curved leaf on her forehead went around her left ear like it was a hairstyle. Grimlock look like any other Steelix, with the exception that his jaw looks like a battle mask from something that Ash saw from an 80s show when he was just a kid. Ruto was the same with her eyes just different; one eye was grey and the other yellow. Patriot was covered with battle scars on his body and wings. If he could remember from his Pokédex, is that Braviary's are known to get battle scars to protect those who they cared close and sometimes the more scars they got, the more respect they get.

That's when Ash look at Al's personal Pokémon, Kyatso, who was standing next to Al and look at him very closely. Kyatso was like any other shiny Gallade despite Shinies are extremely rare, more rare than Legendaries. But Kyatso was wearing a dark blue, fingerless glove with a small marble with a teal, pink, and orange mark on his left hand. He has never seen anything like it. He look at Al's fingerless gloves and in the middle shows a slightly bigger rainbow marble with a black DNA-like symbol inside.

"Hey Al, what's that marble around his neck?" Ash asks.

Kyatso placed his hand around the necklace and look at it for awhile.

"It's a Mega Stone", Al answers, "They were originally can be found in the Kalos Region, but they just recently found some in the Hoenn Region."

May and Max's eyes widen in surprise.

"What, really?! I have never heard of Mega Stones!" May yells.

"Yeah, no one knows what they really are. But according to the Kalos' Pokémon Professor, Augustine Sycamore, studies the Pokémon's new type of evolution: Mega Evolution."

Now everyone was listening, they have never heard of this but they wanted to know more

"According to Prof. Sycamore, Mega Evolution is supposedly to be the next evolution that is strong between the Pokémon and it's trainer. However for some reason, only a handful of Pokémon can access this Mega Evolution. The Kanto and Hoenn starters have Mega Evolutions. I recently found a Mega Stone for Kyatso."

Ash's mind couldn't take it anymore as the urge to battle Al was taking over his body and couldn't contain his excitement. Al notices Ash's determination from his eyes and begins to smirk.

"How about a battle? You and your friends against me." Al proposed.

Ash didn't say anything as he just smiles widely and nods his head.

"Yeah! You bet I do!" Ash agreed.

"Pika!~" Pikachu agrees.

Al laughs as he pulls his Pokéballs and brought back the rest of his team.

"Alright then, let's get ready!" Al says, "I know the perfect place!

* * *

Location: Pokémon World Tournament, Unova Region

_"WELCOME TO THE POKÉMON WORLD TOURNAMENT!"_ the announcer roars.

Everyone cheers at the arena with excitement and tension.

_"Today we have some wonderful trainers here across the globe! And we also have a special guest today, but that's for later__!"_, the announcer explains, _"Right now let's introduce you to our wonderful __trainers!"_

Different types of trainers were aligned with one another, including Ash and his friends, on top on a stage as their faces were on the screen with one of them was just a silhouette. Ash and the gang must assume that it must be Al as they thought he must found a way to make the announcers and the judges to hide his face like he was some kind of Pokémon Champion. It was then that only Ash saw that Dawn, Iris, Max, Bianca, and Junior were standing at the balcony; only to have May, Misty, Drew, and Cilan were the only ones in the stage. Ash ask Professor Oak to give him some of his old Pokémon to join him in a tournament. Oak obliged and send him Sceptile, Infernape, and his strongest Charizard with him since he has Snivy, Oshawott, and his partner Pikachu with him. He sees that his rival, Trip, was facing the silhouette trainer. If Ash can think about one thing, is that Trip is the second _worst_ Pokémon trainer he has ever met. First one being Paul. Gary would've been first but the two became friends and there were other awful trainers he has met, but Paul is by far the worst of the worst. Excluding Team Rocket and others.

_"Our first battle will start with Trip!"_, the announcer introduce the dirty blonde hair kid, _"But first, let us introduce you to our special guest! He has travelled across the globe not to be a Pokémon Master, but to become the strongest Ace Trainer in the world! Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the 'Legendary Ace Trainer': ALASTAIR ZEN'EI!"_

Alastair and Kyatso walks into the arena with everyone cheering Al's name as he continues walking to the battle ground, unfazed by the cheering. He looks at Trip who shows nothing but a smug grin.

"So, you must be the _famous_ Ace Trainer Alastair Zen'ei. I was expecting an adult, not an immature teen." Trip taunts.

Al scoffs at Trip, "Oh trust me, you don't want anything what I'm going to do to you."

Trip's face went from cocky to a poker face, "We shall see. Serperior! Go!"

Trip threw out a Pokéball to reveal a green and white snake with some plant-like mosaic on it's scales. Al sighs as he snaps his fingers, Kyatso responds to Al's order and walks into the battle. Trip look at the blue and white Blade Pokémon with interest before smiles with cockiness.

"I hope you're precious Pokémon is more than just for a show." Trip scoffs.

"Let's find out." Al replies.

It was then the announcer spoke up, _"This is a 1-0n-1 Battle. Trainers, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"_

"Serperior! Use Leaf Tornado!" Trip calls out.

Serperior cries out as he begins to jump into the air and spins around with leaves coming out of his tail. Al and Kyatso was unfazed as they stood still.

"Kyatso, us Psycho Cut on Leaf Tornado." Al spoke.

_'Yes Alastair.'_ Kyatso responds.

Serperior launches his Leaf Tornado across the battlefield towards to Kyatso, reaching at high speed. Kyatso's arm glows blue and raises it behind him and launch a scythe-like blades into the air as it contacts with the tornado before exploding. Trip couldn't believe what he was seeing, but before he could make his next move, Al spoke.

"Kyatso, Use Psychic on Serperior!"

Kyatso nods as his eyes glow blue and stretches his arms out. Trip's eyes widen in fear.

"Serperior! Get out of there!"

But Serperior was too late when his whole body was engulf by a blue light and couldn't move. Kyatso's hand move downward, sending the Regal Pokémon to ground with a large explosion. The smoke disappear showing the Serperior with swirly eyes.

"Serperior is unable to battle! The winner is Alastair and his Gallade!" The referee announced.

Everyone cheered as Al and Kyatso bows down, while Trip retrieved Serperior as he sighs in defeat.

"Damn, I guess I underestimated you." Trip admits.

Al chuckles and wave his hand in dismay, "Don't worry about it. I hope we face each other someday."

Trips scoffs, "Don't get your hopes up. Next time, I will defeat you."

And with that Trip turns around and begins to walk away. Al kept his smile before Trip was out of sight before exhaling deeply.

"Man what an asshole." Al complain, "Anyways, let's watch the rest of the gang Kyatso."

Kyatso nods his head, _'Of course Alastair.'_

"It's Al." Al corrected.

The two left as they heard the crowds cheering for them, seeing Ash and his friends watch his battle. He winks at him before leaving them.

"Man I hope I get to battle him!" Ash says.

"Let's hope one of us can lay a finger on him." Drew spoke.

Ash nods as he looks at his opponent, hoping that he will reach to the Finals to face Al or at least one of his friends will.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, anyways here is Chapter 9. With Pokémon Sun and Moon getting closer, I thought I might give you guys some what's going to happen in the future chapters of Battle of the Gods but not too much.**_

_**-King Ghidorah will get his second Horseman.**_

_**-Ash and the gang will traveled to the Kalos Region.**_

_**-Another Kaiju battle will happen in the Unova Region.**_

_**-Ash and Dawn will meet Serena for the first time.**_

_**-Ash and Al will battle and Cilan's backstory will be revealed.**_

_**-Pokémon Sun and Moon series will have a role in the future.**_

_**Those are some of things that will happen in the future and those who want to know what kind of dark past Cilan has, well I'm not going to tell you. Stay tune everyone, have a wonderful Halloween and see you guys next time.**_

_**LeoPrime13 is out, PEACE!**_


	10. Special Chapter 1

_Special Chapter I: Operation O-MECHA_

Location: Team Magma Hideout, Hoenn Region

_Two days after the Pokémon World Tournament_

"Heart rate pulsing steadily. Blood flow is normal..." The doctor says.

Maxie didn't know what happened nor why is he still alive. The last thing he remembers was falling to his death after seeing the Demon of the Sky, Rodan, after he took off out of Mount. Chimney and the next thing he knew is that he's in his room all bandaged up with now broken ribcage and his right arm amputated. He was told that Courtney came back to the collapsing volcano with some grunts to retrieve him back only to find that his right arm was mutlitated, burnt, and stuck by a large boulder. It wasn't long till he was able to put two and two together that he possibly had fallen about five feet and almost near the lava, since he was at the bottom of the volcano and the fall knock him out not knowing his arm fell into the lava and then got crushed in the process. If he had any thoughts about what has happen, is that Courtney saved his life and with that he has given her the upmost respect and grateful to survive.

"...Lung pressure is stabilizing..." The doctor continues.

"Thank you doctor, that will be all." Maxie thank the doctor.

The doctor saluted his master and then walk away. Maxie was all alone and now he has time to think. For the past few weeks that has happened, he look at some profiles that Courtney left for him to pass by the time. From what the information has told him that Rodan was not the only giant monster roaming around. The Titan of the Earth, Anguirus appeared near the Cave of Origins, a giant red and orange Feraligatr near the Orange Islands, a giant moth in a new region called Unova, and a giant dark Tyrannitar with jagged spikes on its back appeared in Porta Vista, Kanto that killed off two creature called Hokmutos. One of them being white and blue while the other was the color opposite. And finally the three-headed dragon that started it all, the golden Hydreigon that attack Celestic Town about five weeks ago and disappeared without a trace. The giant Brutal Pokémon is was got Team Magma Leader's attention. Never has he seen a creature that look so powerful and evil, it look like it could be easily the most powerful Legendary Pokémon in the world. If it _was_ a Pokémon. He looks at the photos of the giant monsters and couldn't believe that Arceus would have the audacity to create these monstrosities. Would he?

He sighs and places the folder away and took a deep breath. He starts to rub his shoulder where his right arm use to be. He was told that they needed to amputated it due to the fact it was beyond healing and repair, which he respects that. It just felt so weird to not have an arm, but at least he's a lefty.

"Leader Maxie." a female voice spoke.

Maxie looks up to see Courtney at the door. He sighs and put on his glasses, due to the fact he couldn't read clearly with his eyesight.

"Come in Courtney." Maxie says. "What is it that you need to talk about?"

Courtney walks in slowly towards to her leader's end of the bed. Taking a deep breath before she could speak.

"Well sir, we have located Rodan and Anguirus. Rodan is spotted heading towards to the Region, Unova and Anguirus was spotted heading to another region we have yet to get any information."

Maxie nods his head. "Good. Anything else?"

"We also have reports that Team Aqua appeared themselves at Lilycove City and it seems that their leader, Archie, looks very different."

Courtney gave him a folder and he opens the folder to see Archie in a large crowd, showing him and some of his grunts leading the citizens to some large cruise ships. And Courtney wasn't kidding when she said that he looks different. the Team Aqua leader no longer wore black shirt and pants, instead he wore a dark blue collar-scuba jumpsuit with some bright blue and white. He even wore a golden belt and chain necklace with a small anchor on it. His skin was also a tad darker as if he took a tan and his facial hair grew. He also notice that Archie had an X-shape mark on his face. He couldn't tell what it is, but he'll think about it later. Not only that, but Archie looks like also gain some muscle as well. If Maxie could think about one thing, (and never tell a living soul) is that Archie is pretty handsome. But he must not think about such manners, right now he needs to know is _why_ was Archie and his goons were spotted at Liylcove City.

"Do you have any reasons why they appeared Courtney?" Maxie questions.

"Yes sir. According to one of our spies, Team Aqua was actually been hired by a young teenager named Alastair Zen'ei."

Maxie looks at the light-purple hair admin with confusion.

"Young teenager?" Maxie raises his eyebrow.

"Yes sir, nineteen years to be exact." she answers. "We were able to track down where the caller was at and it seems to come from the Battle Resort in Sinnoh."

Maxie looks at the other photos and found a teenage boy with dark blue hair with a silver highlight wearing a blue jacket, white t-shirt, and an orange scarf. He looks at the profile of Alastair.

_Name: Alastair Zen'ei_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 19_

_Hair Color: Dark __Blunette_

_Skin Color: White_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Height: 6'05"_

_Weight: 115 lbs_

_Birthdate: August 21, 1997_

_Region: Hoenn Region_

_Occupation: Ace Trainer_

"We have believe that this boy and Archie may have some connections one way or another." Courtney explains, "We are still getting information from the time being."

"He looks familiar." Maxie murmurs.

"We are still getting ready to continue our operations to create a device to control Groudon-"

"Abort it." Maxie says.

Courtney's eyes widen from the sudden response.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Abort the mission." Maxie repeat himself, "These creatures are what's important. If these giant monsters continue to attack, there won't be anything left for Team Magma to conquer. We must eradicate them from the face of the earth... One way or another."

Courtney couldn't believe what she's hearing. She has always given the highest respect to her leader and never questions his beliefs nor plans to. But this seems insane, that only a madman dares to fight these titans.

"But h-how?! There's no way we could fight those things off!"

Maxie looks at his admin with his poker face, until he chuckles lightly.

"Every living thing has a weakness. We will create weapons to fight these creatures, but in order to do that; we must do what we did eight years ago."

Maxie slowly got up, clutching onto the life supporter and begin to walk towards to Courtney.

"Prepare everyone, we must get ready."

Courtney didn't argue back, she just nods her head and walk out of his room.

* * *

Everyone was waiting in the large room waiting for Maxie to come up and make a speech like he always do when they were one step closer to their goal. The talking from Magma grunts were mostly about the giant monsters appearing out of nowhere. The chattering begin to cease when they all heard footsteps coming from the stage and all look ahead to see Courtney and Tabitha coming out of the shadows.

"The Great Maxie has an announcement!" Tabitha says loudly.

Maxie finally walk out of the shadows, wearing a red and black trench coat with Team Magma symbol on it, red pants, black sweater, and red boots. Maxie adjusted his glasses as he looks at his fellow grunts, not saying a word as he could feel their uneasiness emitting from them.

"Ladies and gentlemen", Maxie spoke, "Today we must abort our current operation to revive Groudon."

Everyone gasp in hearing that Maxie has canceling their mission to take over Hoenn. He raise his hand for silence. Everyone did just that.

"We must accept that there is a danger threat coming to our world. Team Aqua was spotted evacuating the citizens of Lilycove City after Rodan and Anguirus appeared in our home region." "As you are all aware that these creatures have came here and attack not just Hoenn, but to _all_ other regions as well. This world is hiding something big and we must find a way to stop these attacks. Today my fellow Magma brethren. Today... At the edge of our hope, at the end of our time, we have been chosen not only to believe in ourselves, but in each other. Today there is not a man nor woman in here on this planet should stand alone. Not today. Today we face the monsters that are at our door and bring the fight to them! Today, we are _canceling_ the apocalypse!"

Everyone was silence for what felt like an eternity, not one has spoken up or even cough. It was what Maxie wanted: he wanted there to be utter silence. Then all of the sudden, without any warnings, everyone salutes and screaming in unison.

_"HAIL MAGMA!"_

Maxie smiles faintly, seeing that everything is going according to plan. This was a new day for Team Magma.

"ALRIGHT! PREPARE OPERATION: O-MECHA!" Maxie yells.

Everyone cheers once more as they begin to get ready to fight against these giant monsters. But unbeknownst to them, someone or something was watching them for a distance. Not realizing the golden red-eye Unown was standing in the shadows watching everything that has happened. King Ghidorah watches from his little observing Letter Pokémon clone.

_**"So, it would have seems that there's another obstacle in the way."**_ he spoke to no one in particular.

King Ghidorah was in his human form and place his hand onto his chin. He knew if this "Team Magma" are planning to attacking any monster and if he ever so appears to himself to the world wide open spells trouble. He needs to take care of these guys, but he knew that they aren't worth being in his quest of domination. His red eyes focus on the leader of the red and black clad team. He then got an idea, he smiles devilishly and chuckles.

**_"It would seems that I have found my pawns."_**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Now before you go and crucify me or do something horrible, let me explain. I decide to make some special chapters for my stories n between the series from time to time. Don't worry, Chapter 11 for Boy from the Modern World will be here and I'm going to do a special chapter for it as well. I haven't abandon it and never will. I'm just SO focus on Pokémon for the new games **_**_coming out and its only FIVE DAYS AWAY. I'm so stoke and I can't wait for it to be here! Hope you guys enjoy this special chapter._**

**_LeoPrime13 is out, PEACE!_**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Great Pokémon Tournament

Location: Pokémon World Tournament, Unova Region

"Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash yells.

Pikachu begins to charge up as he continues to run up to full speed at the Herdier.

"Counter it with Retaliate!" a ginger trainer command.

Hardier begin to attack Pikachu but Pikachu's speed and agility was faster, knocking the Loyal Dog Pokémon right off the ground. The smoke cleared to show the navy blue and tan dog unconscious.

"Herdier is unable to battle! The winner is Ash Ketchum and Pikachu!" the referee spoke.

Everyone cheers as Ash and Pikachu smiles proudly. He looks up to see Dawn wearing her cheerleader costume, remembering his journeys at Sinnoh. He couldn't help but smile widely at her. His victory made him reach to the semi-finals and his next battle is with Misty. He hasn't battle her in a long time and he knew that he wants to make this battle something to remember. He look up to see that Al is now facing Cilan. Drew lost to Al no thanks to his Leafeon taking down the green hair coordinator's Roserade. And from the looks of things, Cilan seems to be somewhat not himself today. For starters, Cilan was quiet and wasn't making any food metaphors as he usually do. Not to mention that he bought a Leaf Stone before the Pokémon Tournament.

He walks towards the break room to heal his Pokémon, to see Cilan sitting down holding a Leaf Stone. He walk up to his Connoisseur friend and sat next to him.

"Hey Cilan, you okay?"

Cilan looks up to see the black-hair trainer and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he responds.

Ash didn't buy it, he knew something was bugging.

"I'm serious Cilan. What's wrong?" Ash ask seriously.

Cilan looks at him, seeing his black hair trainer being serious is a rarity and it only happens when his friends are in grave danger. He sighs deeply and looks down.

"It's about Alastair." Cilan answers, "I've never thought I was going to battle him and he's a strong trainer. I know Pansage won't last that long in battle, but I'm not sure if I want to do it."

Ash looks at him with concern, he has been through this situation before multiple times. It's usually happens to Pikachu when he is told to evolve his Pikachu to become stronger—mainly when facing a Raichu of all things—and he has refused to do so because he knew Pikachu is stubborn and will show the rest of the world that he doesn't need to evolve to become stronger. But in Cilan's case, it's going to be hard.

"Well, I'm sure if this is the best solution. But if you truly think Pansage should evolve, I won't stop you." Ash says.

Cilan looks at Ash and smiles. "Now I know why Dawn loves you."

"Yeah. Wait, what?!" he reddens.

Cilan laughs at Ash's sudden burst.

"I'm joking. But seriously, you're lucky to have her. Try not to screw it up okay?"

Ash nods his head, giving him a thumbs up. Cilan smiles before taking a deep breath and pulls out his Pokéball out and sending out his Grass Monkey Pokémon. Cilan bends down and smiles at his partner before petting him on the head.

"Pansage, I want to ask you something—"

* * *

_"Our next battle is Ash Ketchum vs. Misty Kasumi!" _The announcer spoke.

Everyone cheers at the two Kanto trainers begin to step into the battle arena.

"It's been a long time since we've battle." Ash says.

"It sure has", Misty nods, "But I don't want you to go easy on me Ash. I want you to give me everything you got."

"Trust me, I won't." Ash smiles.

"Golduck! Show him what you got!" Misty yells throwing a Pokéball as a blue bipedal duck was materialize.

"Snivy! I choose you!" Ash roars throwing his Pokéball and send out the Grass Snake Pokémon.

"This is a 2-on-2 battle! Trainers BEGIN!" the referee announced.

"Golduck, use Water Gun!" Misty orders.

The Duck Pokémon begin shooting a spiral of water directly towards Snivy.

"Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!" Ash says.

Snivy jump into the air and begin twirling around fast enough to create a green tornado and begin to swing it at the stream of water creating an explosion from the water.

"Snivy! Use Leaf Blade!"

Snivy's tail begins to glow green and begin to run towards to Golduck.

"Golduck, counter it with Psychic!" Misty warns.

Golduck's eyes begin to glow blue and stretches its arms out and Snivy begins to glow blue. Without warning, Snivy was thrown across the battlefield.

"Snivy! Use Vine Whip!" Ash yells.

Snivy begins to throw her whips and begin to wrap around Golduck. Snivy smirk as she begins to turn around sending the blue duck flying before she release him, slamming into the wall. The blue energy vanish around Snivy and begins to land on her smoke resides as it shows Golduck still standing, if not more trying to.

"Alright Golduck! Use Confusion!" Misty hollers.

Golduck's eyes turn to blue again and raising his ands.

"Snivy dodge and use Energy Ball!"

Snivy charges up a green energy ball and hurls it at the Duck Ball. The attack made contact at the Water/Psychic Pokémon directly at the chest, causing it to lose focus on his attack.

"Now's your chance! Use Leaf Blade!" Ash yells.

Snivy's tail glow bright green again and begins to leap into the air and strike at the bipedal duck. Golduck screams in pain and was fell into the ground with his eyes swirling in defeat.

"Golduck is unable to battle! The winner is Snivy!" the referee says.

Everyone cheers for a great battle. Dawn, May, Max, and Bianca cheer for Ash for his victory.

"Way to go Ash! Keep it up!" Dawn cheers

"You did a good job Golduck. Get some rest." Misty says as she retrieve her Golduck back into the Pokéball and grab another one. "Come on out Swanna!"

The Pokéball opens up to reveal a beautiful white swan with blue feathers covering it's chest. It spreads it's wings and cooed leaving everyone widen their eyes with awe.

"Wow Misty, since when did you got a Swanna?" Ash asks.

Misty smiles confidently. "Just got when I first arrived here. I'm going to enjoy this battle."

Ash smiles as he return Snivy back and looks at his long life partner. "Ready buddy?"

The small yellow mouse smiles as he jump in front of him, sparking electricity emitting from his cheeks, waiting for the battle to start.

* * *

Alastair was sitting in one of the chairs while his Pokémon were getting healed from his previous battle. He like a good challenge now and then, but it got really annoying when the trainer decides to spam the same move over and over again without any strategy whatsoever. He watches the TV showing Ash and Misty battling each other and it seems to impress him quite a bit. He could tell that Ash is a strong willed trainer with determination in his auburn eyes and he could Misty wasn't going easy either.

From what he got from Drew, Misty, and Cilan; they were encounter by two small fairies who called themselves Moll and Lora, who told them about Ash and Dawn's family origins and then Mothra mysteriously appeared before taking off. His theory on the two were getting more and more convincing that these two are the ones to stop the eminent threat which he has no clue when it's going to happen. But he must keep his guard up, there is no telling when those giant monsters are going to attack.

"Excuse me, Mister Zen'ei? You're Pokémon are fully healed." Nurse Joy call.

Al got up from his seat to retrieve his team. He gives Nurse Joy a smile and thank her for her free service and begin to walk back to his seat. He was up against Cilan after Ash and Misty, and if he was honest right now. He feels a bit nervous on what might happen. But he knew Cilan wants to prove his capability to him and he couldn't none the wiser. However, he need to get more information on the other kaiju. He looks around only to see two bright bluenette trainers walking towards him, wearing Unovan Ace Trainer uniforms, only difference is a small golden symbol embedded on the orange vest, resembling a circle with a swirl in the middle being hold by a reptile-like talon.

"Sir Alastair", one of the ace trainers spoke saluting at him.

"At ease Takashi" Al said, "Do you two have anything for me?"

The other ace trainer, a female, nods "Yes sir, we just got report that Rodan and Titanosaurus are heading here to Unova as we speak."

Alastair curses underneath his breath, "Dammit. Anything else?"

"We have believe that these two will arrive at least ten minutes or so." Takashi informed.

"If we don't act now, thousands of people will die." the girl continue, "We need to prepare for an evacuation as soon as possible."

"Thank you Asuna, that'll be all." Al thank before looking up at the tv screen, showing Misty's Swanna falling to the ground with swirling eyes. Al saw Ash has finally made it to the finals and it won't be long till Al or Cilan reaches to the final.

"Are you sure that this boy is answer to end this chaos?" Asuna asks.

"You forget that Dawn Berlitz is also the one to help Ash to stop the chaos." Al replies not even taking his eyes off of the TV.

"But what about their parents?" Takashi questions "They probably are more experience than the others."

"Dawn's mother doesn't know about her families ancestry and as for Ash's dad, all records of him were wipe out clean and it's impossible to figure who the father really is." he sighs irritatedly rubbing his temples. "And besides, even if we do find him, I don't know what will happen. But for now, we need to focus on the moment at hand. Call all of the members to get ready for the attack."

The two ace trainers salute in unison "Yes sir!" and begin to leave their bluenette leader alone. He looks up to see that it was now his and Cilan's turn. He took a deep breathe and exhale before turning around and walk towards to the door, gripping one of Pokéball from his belt. "Okay Cilan, show me what you got."

* * *

Cilan stands in the arena, waiting for Al to come out, was becoming very impatient. Never in his life was he this impatient about anything, but he never seem to care about it. He has been quite a patient guy out of his friends; with Ash being ongoing and rushes head-on, while Iris was the most impatient out of the three. He knew this was probably spending so much time with Iris and Ash it starts to rub off of him and he feels no shame of it whatsoever. He looks up to see Al walking out of the other side of the arena as everyone begin to cheer. Cilan took a deep breath before exhaling.

"The is a 2-on-2 battle! Trainers, send out your Pokémon!" The referee says.

"Crustle! It's Tasting Time!" Cilan yells throwing his Pokéball as it materialize a giant hermit crab with a giant block of dirt on its back.

"A Crustle, huh"?" Al says amusingly "You sure have quite a taste for strange Pokémon, Cilan."

Cilan didn't say anything as he just stares at his opponent.

"Not talking huh? Oh well, I'll try to make this as interesting as possible." Al sighs before grabbing one of his Pokéball. Tossing it into the air to reveal a bright tan and green vulpine. Saria the Leafeon begins to shine gleefully at the sunlight as she looks at the Stone Home Pokémon.

"Alright, let's get started." Al starts up feeling pump up "Saria, use Magical Leaf."

Saria lifts her head up in the air as her ears glow bright green before flinging it down as leaves flew from her ears.

"Rustle, use Protect!" Cilan yells.

Rustle begins to hide inside it's dirty shell as a bright white sphere protects him from the flying aerial attack. It kept hitting the sphere until there was nothing left.

"Use Rock Slide!" Cilan told his Stone Home Pokémon.

Rustle finally got out of his shell, raising his claws glowing white as white rings appear out of nowhere as it materialize giant boulders before falling downward towards the Verdant Pokémon.

"Saria! Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" Al warns.

Saria begins dodging left and right from the falling boulder before one of them landed right in front of her, but she jump onto the rock and left in the air spin in the air before swinging her tail as razor sharp leaves left the tail and begin hitting the giant dirt block. Crustle begins to grit his teeth as the several impact kept on coming, hitting his shell and humble abode. Cilan was trying to think up with a plan or else he's going to lose this battle for sure.

"Crustle! Use Rock Wrecker!"

The giant orange hermit crab open his eyes and begins to put his two claws as it begin to glow red as a small particles of dirt begin to pile on one another. the dirt begins to harden and grew larger as it became a boulder before being thrown at the grass covered vulpine. Saria's eyes widen, not reacting fast enough as the giant boulder hit her square in the face before being send flying back to her master. Al covered his face as dust blew across the battlefield, looking to see his Leafeon was lying on the ground, wincing in pain.

"Saria! Are you okay?" Al asks worriedly.

Saria slowly, but surely, got up from the floor and crack her neck. She look at her bluenette trainer and gave him an assuring smile. Al sighs in relief, knowing that she was alright.

"Okay. Now, use Sunny Day and use Solar Beam!"

Saria barks as she was surrounded by golden energy before lifting her head in the air and a bright beam was launch into the air as the sun begins to bright harshly. Everyone begins to cover their eyes from the brightness of the sun, it didn't help when they started to sweat a bit. Cilan curses underneath his breath, not noticing that the bright sunlight was a distraction to prevent him from seeing what Al is up to next.

_'Al is being __unpredictable. His battle strategy is making this hard for me to whip up a good recipe to counter his attacks.' _Cilan thought.

Unbeknownst to him, Saria was busy absorbing all the sunlight and begin to open her mouth as a bright ball of light begin to morph before transforming into a large beam of sunlight. She fire the solar beam and completely pushing Crustle back and flinging him backwards. Crustle cries out in pain before landing on his back and his eyes begin to swirl. The sunlight begins to dim down back to normal only for everyone see the result. Cilan slowly opens his eyes, only to be greeted by was his unconscious Crustle and an exhausted Leafeon.

"Crustle is unable to battle! The winner is Alastair and his Leafeon!" the referee announce.

Everyone cheers as both trainers retrieve their tiring Pokémon.

"Get some rest Crustle, you did a good job." Cilan smiles.

"Good job Saria, Get some sleep." Alastair congratulated.

Cilan looks at the blue hair ace trainer before giving him a smile. "I must admit Alastair; you're battle strategies makes this battle quite a recipe of excitement."

He smiles confidently and giving the green hair connoisseur a thumbs up. "Could've say the same thing about you. You got one more Pokémon left. I hope this battle will be a memory we'll never forget."

Cilan chuckles before looking at new and old friends, cheering his name and giving him a thumbs up. He closes his eyes and begin to pull out his last Pokéball.

"IT'S TASTING TIME SIMISAGE!" Cilan yells determinedly.

The ball opens and came out green and bright tan monkey, with some white fur on him. Simisage begins to pounds his chest aggressively and glares at the bluenette ace trainer. Al looks at the Thorn Monkey Pokémon with excitement and quickly grab one of them and threw it at the battlefield. The ball opens up to reveal his Braviary. Patriot.

"Now things are getting really interesting." Al chimed. "Let's get this thing started!"

* * *

Ash watches carefully at his green hair friend with worried and concern. Worried that Cilan might do something stupid or letting his past get the best of him and concern that something bad is going to happen. Alastair was a strong trainer at best, but he knew that he wasn't giving out his power or sending out Kyatso for that matter. But it seems that his Pokémon were strong for their own right and he respects that. But he know Cilan was a smart guy and he knew that he would die trying to prove in his own unique, and weird if anything, kind of way. But the battle has came to a halt when a large high pitch caw rang through the entire arena. Everyone stop on what they were doing and look up to see something flying overhead at full speed. Everyone's eyes widen in fear to see one of the giant kaiju has already made it to Unova.

Rodan, of all monster, has arrived.

_"ATTENTION EVERYONE! WE WANT EVERYONE TO EVACUATE FROM THE CITY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS _NOT _A DRILL!"_ The announcer announce.

Everyone was in complete panic as most of the people begin screaming and crying, while Ash and his friends stay right were they were.

"We need to get out of here!" Misty said.

Ash couldn't agree more with her, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Dammit" Alastair curse, "This couldn't get any worse."

Cilan retrieve Simisage back into the ball as he look at Al, who gave him a nod, gave him a nod in return. He starts running signaling his friends to follow him. Everyone did that, leaving Al behind. Al turns around and pulls out his Poké-Gear and begin to make contact.

"Takashi, I need you to get that plane in Mistralton City ready." Al calls.

_"Yes sir." _

Al hung up and begin to run towards to Cilan and his friends.

* * *

Dawn didn't know what was happening, but she was worried like the rest of everyone in the city is. She looks to see Bianca running with Junior beside his surrogate mother with fear in their eyes and saw her brunette friend holding her brother tight, not letting him go.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"I don't know" Iris answers "But I don't want to be here right now."

"We need to find a way out of here" Drew told the rest.

"But how?" May questions loudly.

"Maybe I can help." Everyone turns around to see Al behind them. "I have a plane in Mistralton City that can get us out of here."

Ash wasn't going to questions why, but his instincts from fight or flight was kicking in. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here now!"

Everyone nod their heads and begin to follow Al heading straight out of the city. They still hear Rodan's roar filling the air as he continues to circle the city. Everyone was trying not to look at the pterosaur kaiju, fearing of being a snack. Rodan was eyeing at the group, eyeing on a particular blonde girl and a charcoal theropod running towards to a cave. Something kick in inside of him: he needs to get that young kaiju. One way or another.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for not posting lately. But now with 2017 have already arrived, I can hope that this year would be great. Now all I need to do is figure how the next chapter to go out.**_

_**LeoPrime13 is out, PEACE!**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Terror in Unova

Location: Chargestone Cave, Unova Region

The gang have been running for at least twenty minutes nonstop after Rodan appear in Driftveil City. Everyone was completely exhausted from the sudden lack of oxygen in their bodies. They stop at the entrance of the cave, taking a breather for a moment to recover what just happened.

"Is everyone alright?" Alastair asks between breaths.

"Y-Y-Yeah." Ash answers exhausted.

"J-Just what was that?" Iris asks still panting.

"I-I don't know" Drew responds. "But, w-we can't stay here forever."

"Y-Yeah" May nods tiresomely "B-But how?"

Cilan points at Chargestone Cave. "Th-Through there. That'll take us to Mistralton City."

"Can't we just use our Pokémon to fly?" Max ask.

"Unless you guys want to be snack to that giant Aerodactyl, then we take the cave." Al says monotone.

No one argues with him as they begin to got up from their resting place, stretching and begins to walk into the cave. Al pulls out his Pokéball and threw it up into the air, releasing Kyatso from his ball. Kyatso stretches his arms and legs from being cramp inside the round object.

"Sorry about that Kyatso" Al apologize.

Kyatso shook his head, _'No need for apologizing Alastair.'_

Al sighs, "It's Al. Now, can you help us find the exit to this cave?"

_'Of course Alastair'_ he agrees and begins to focus on finding the exit through telepathy. He opens his eyes and begin walking. _'Follow me.'_

Everyone begin walking through the darken cave, but it starts to ruminate by a blue glow caused by floating rock surrounded by electricity. Ash and his friends were in awe to see such a phenomenal sight to see.

"Wow, I didn't know that this was here." Ash whistles.

Cilan nods his head, "Chargestone Cave is known to have special magnetic forces, causing the rocks here to levitate. A truly beautiful sigh too nature."

Dawn's eyes were sparkling in awe to see the floating rocks. Piplup walk up to one of them, trying to touch them only to receive a powerful zap through out his body. The shock cease as he coughs out the dust from his mouth as Dawn picks her Penguin Pokémon away from the floating stone.

"Piplup, are you alright?" she asks.

Piplup shook his head and looks at his master and smiles at her. "Piplup! Piplup!" Dawn giggles at his reassurance and begin to look at her friends, who was ahead of her. She races towards her old and new friends to catch up, only to feel a strange exhilarating speed and was able to catch up to them. She didn't know what just happens, but she didn't question it. She just continues walking with her friends.

"I don't think I have seen anything like this is Hoenn." May saids admiring the electrifying cave.

"There is always that one thing to make a region remarkable." Al says. He looks around only to notice that they were one person short. "Hey, where's Cilan?"

Everyone look around to notice that Cilan had gone missing.

"Cilan?" Ash calls out, only to have no response.

"I"ll go find him" Al says and begins to walk pass through his newly found friends and old ones.

He begins to wonder around the cave, calling the connoisseur's name to no response from any of them. He walk for what felt like hours and hours on end, but only had been at least five minutes. He begin to look around, only to see floating stones and lapis lazuli crystals coming from the walls. He couldn't understand why did he leave, but he hope it wasn't horrible.

_'Cilan, you better not gone sightseeing on a time like this.'_ Alastair thought.

* * *

Cilan didn't believe he would find it, but he did. He found a small area with broken crystals and crack stones allover the place. He remembers it like it was yesterday, the day that he was free from the grasp of Ghetsis' Shadow Triad.

He never thought it was possible to be freed from the that psychotic Team Plasma leader who not only brainwashed him, but his brothers as well. Sure they were allowed to keep their positions as Gym Leaders in Striaton City, but overnight they were mind control to do whatever Ghetsis wants and he regrets every single bit of it. He never thought it was possible, until the day he was free from his alter ego.

"CILAN WHERE ARE YOU?! I SWEAR TO ARCEUS, YOU BETTER NOT GOT LOST!" Alastair yells.

Cilan snap out of his train of thought and quickly turn around to see the blue hair ace trainer was wearing an angry expression on his face. He turns around to see Cilan and begin to walk towards him still not removing his anger from him.

"Damn it Cilan, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Al asks angrily.

Cilan didn't respond to his question. Al growls with irritation and starts grabbing his collar and yanking him towards his face inches away.

"Cilan, people are worried about you! You left without anyone's consent! What's is going on with you mind?!"

Cilan closes his eyes and begins tearing up his face. Al's grip loosens as his face went from angry to worrisome.

"Cilan?"

Cilan start crying quietly and begin to lean onto the brunette's shoulder. He kept on crying for a while, Al begins to hug the poor green hair teenager, giving him comfort from his depression.

"Hey, it's okay." He reassured.

"I'm so sorry." Cilan whispers.

Alastair sigh, understanding what he's crying about. "Can't let it go can ya' pal?"

Cilan nods his head wiping his tears from his face.

"I just can't get the stupid image in my head." Cilan whimpers "I don't how am I still going without worrying about my brothers' safety. I don't know if they're still at the restaurant or now with Ghetsis for all I know."

Alastair remembers the day he discovered that the Triple Threat were the Shadow Triads five years ago and it still haunts him to this day. It happen at the cave they are in, when he was fourteen years old, before all the chaos happened. He and Kyatso fought one of them until he was able unmask the ninja to reveal to be Cilan with a silver gaze in his eyes before knocking him out thanks to Kyatso's Psychic typing. He was able to reverse the hypnotism and brought Cilan back to his original self and made a deal to bring his brothers back from Team Plasma's grasp. One way or another.

"Hey, listen." he spoke firmly to the connoisseur "Remember the promise I gave to you?"

Cilan nods.

"I said I will get your brother back one way or another. And I never go back on my promises. You have my word."

Cilan smiles, looking at the bluenette teenager with confidence. Trying to convince himself that what the ace trainer saying is true and wanted to take it to his heart. But he can't help but feel a bit of doubt inside himself, fearing that what if he couldn't get his brother's back. He only have met them a bit few weeks ago before this madness began when Chili want Cilan back to the restaurant. It reminds him that there is still a tiny bit of hope for them, even if they didn't know it. He took a deep breath and gave his old acquaintance in the eye before giving him a nod.

"Alright Alastair, I believe you." he said.

Al nods his head. "Good, now let's get you back. Your friends are worrying sick about you."

Cilan chuckles and begin to follow Al back to their friends.

* * *

Iris tap her foot impatiently for the two boys since it's been at least ten minutes and she has little patience left inside her.

"Where in Arceus' name are they?!" she asks furiously.

No one answers her question as they too waited for Al and Cilan with a little more patience than the dark skin friend. Misty lean on one the static wall, thanking that it wasn't filled with either electricity or a Joltik. They encounter a small group of Joltiks, led by a Garvantula, feeding off the blue electric gems only to have Misty screaming loudly and saying "KILL THEM WITH FIRE!" which has got quite a laugh from the group. It wasn't long till she swing her arms at Ash's head, who was next to her at the time, giving him a massive headache. Dawn and Bianca were treating Ash's bump, hoping that it wasn't causing too much pain.

Pikachu and Piplup were sleeping a bit, leaning on one another, only to have Pikachu's ears twitch only to hear the two boys walking ever so closely to him. He opens his eyes and turn towards the noise and sees Al and Cilan walking. He jump up and down, only to have Piplup fall backwards from his nap and hitting his head, pointing at the two late teenagers. They saw them and begin to sigh in relief.

"Took you long enough" Drew says.

"Sorry, but this guy got distracted by the beauty of the cave" Al lies, elbowing lightly at Cilan.

"Yeah, sorry about that" he apologizes scratching his head.

"Hey, just to put this out" Iris said "Why can't you use your Gallade to teleport _all of us_ to Mistralton City?"

_'Miss Iris'_, Kyatso spoke, _'I can only teleport up to three people including myself at minimum. I haven't mastered it yet.'_

Iris groans in defeat as she covers her face with her hands. Max got up from the ground and stretches his legs.

"How far do we have to go?" he asks.

_'Not far Mr. Mapel'_ Kyatso answers. _'We only have ten minutes to reach it.'_

"Alright, let's get going." Ash says determinedly almost realizing that the pain in his head hasn't left him.

Everyone chuckles as they got up from their resting spot and begin walking towards the cave exit. Dawn quickly remembers the strange surge through her body, begin to ask Al.

"Hey Al, this is weird to ask but: did you have a strange feeling when you'd enter this cave?"

Al look at the young bluenette coordinator and just shrug. "I don't know, but maybe Cilan may know the answer."

"Oh just because I lived in Unova all my life means I know everything about it. But, according to the scientist; the cave is a food source for Electric Type Pokémon. But they theorize that it may gave any human and Pokémon get a surge of either strength or speed in their body."

Dawn nods as she and Piplup quickly follow her friends pursuit. Not knowing that a faint glow of a strange symbol was covering her left hand. Al and Cilan got a quick glance of the glow but didn't need to say anything to one another about the symbol, only continue walking with the gang.

* * *

Location: Mistralton City, Unova Region

After ten minutes off getting out of the cave and five more minutes of walking to the city, they have finally arrived to the city. They were too focus on the getting away from the giant Aerodactyl-like monster that may come towards here. The gang look around only to see people were crowding the airport, where a red-hair woman wearing a bright blue two piece sky suit with dark blue loves and boots, trying to calm the surrounding people.

"People calm down! There is nothing to be worried about." Skyla told the people.

"How can we calm down with that giant flying monster still out there?!" a woman ask angrily.

"We need to get out of here now!" an older man demands.

"Alright! Calm down people!" Officer Jenny told everyone. "We will get you out safe and sound. But as for now, please remain calm."

Everyone didn't seem to argue, only disgruntle at the answer, but acknowledge the order from Officer Jenny. Ash saw the large group of people departing from red hair gym leader, begin to walk towards their homes. He doesn't know how to process with everything that just happened: it was natural for people to fear what they don't understand, but with giant monsters and the whole "aliens and ancient prophecy" from his friends, it was hard to put to process it.

"Ash, I suggest that you and your friends get your Pokémon healed at the Center." Al suggested. "I'll go find ourselves a plane."

"That sounds like a good idea." he says.

Al turns around to see a strange figure with large green hair with a black cap and white shirt and baggy pants. The tall figure was standing alone, looking up to the sky with a fixated look on his face. N turn his head to see Ash and his friends with some people he didn't recognize. One of them stood out as he saw the brunette ace trainer staring at him. He sighs and walk towards to the young teenagers.

"Hello there, Ash." N said.

Ash turns around to see his tall green haired friend. "N! It's good to see you again!" he smiles.

N nods his head and smiles at his friend. "It has been awhile. Care to introduce me to your new friends?"

"Oh these guys? Nah, they've been with me from my previous travels." Ash dismissively wave his hand. "Hey guys! I like you to meet N."

Dawn was the first one to talk, "Hi there, my name is Dawn and this is my partner Piplup."

Piplup smiles and waves his hands "Piplup! Piplup!"

"Hi, my name's May and this his is my brother Max and my boyfriend Drew." May introduce with Drew and Max waving at him.

"Hello N", Misty says, "My name is Misty."

N politely nods his head to the young teenagers. "It's an honor to meet you all." He look to see Alastair is still looking at him weirdly. "And who might you be?"

"Name's Alastair Zen'ei." he said blandly. "It's nice to meet you but we have to get on a plane as soon as possible."

N was suddenly curious. "Oh, and what is the hurry if you don't mind me asking?"

"A giant monster appeared in Driftveil City." Al explains blandly, "We need to get on an airplane to get as many people away from the attack."

N was suspicious at Al's tone about a "monster", he could just misidentify it as a rampaging Pokémon for all he knew and he could probably reasoned with it.

"Surely, you are mistaken it for a Pokémon." N reassured.

"No N, this wasn't a Pokémon." Ash says. "It was a giant red Aerodactyl came from Hoenn and it's now here."

The high pitch screech roars through the air, causing everyone in the city stop what they're doing. The gang's eyes widen in horror to hear the giant pterodactyl was ever so closely coming towards them. Junior cry loudly and hid behind his surrogate blonde mother, Bianca only hugging her adopted son. N couldn't recognize the call of the creature, it sounds like nothing he has ever seen and it sounds like it was not in pain or angry: but it seems like it's looking for something. But what?

"Ash, get you and your friends' Pokemon healed. I'll get the plane." Al says.

"Right. Come on guys." Ash nods his head, leading his friends into the Pokémon Center.

Alastair and Kyatso begin walking towards to the airport, with N following in pursuit, planning on what to do next.

"Kyatso, go find my dad's airplane. I'll try to convince Skyla to give us permission to use it and a pilot ad co-pilot."

_'Yes Alastair.' _he bows his head and begin to walk into the airport.

Al begin walking towards to the Pokémon Gym hoping to find the gym leader, Skyla, to get permission to the plane. He couldn't help but notice that N was following him a few feet away. He didn't say anything as he kept his focus on getting the young kids away from him as possible. He spots the redhead pilot talking to Officer Jenny about the situation at hand. Ricky instantly walk towards to Skyla, showing no signs of emotion when there is a giant monster attacking a city miles off.

"Excuse me, Ms. Skyla?" Alastair asks.

Sklya groans irritably, "What is it you want? If it's a Pokémon battle, then I going to say no. Will you ace trainers ever learn?"

Al shook his head, ignoring the last part. "No as the matter of fact, I'm here to get permission to use one of your airplanes."

Skyla looks at the blue hair teenager, then notice the tall long green hair boy standing behind him.

"Excuse me?"

"I should go." Officer Jenny says, "I need to calm down everyone." The aqua hair police woman left the three alone.

"I need your permission to use of your airplanes. It's very urgent." Al explains professionally.

Skyla scoffs at him, "Please, if you have forgotten: there is a GIANT Aerodactyl out and about. All airlines are shut down until further notice."

"I'm well aware of the situation Ms. Skyla." he says, closing his eyes and took a deep breath, "But regardless of what it is; I need that airplane. Now."

Skyla gave him a strict glare, her eyes twitching with irritation and frustration.

"Are you ignoring me?!" she questions, "NO ONE is going ANYWHERE."

"Please Al." N pleads "Just let her be."

Al ignores him and grabs one of the Pokéballs, "And I say you give me an airplane... Or else."

"Or else what?" The Mistralton City Gym Leader laughs, "You'd battle me? I bet I can beat you with my Pokémon with ease."

N cringes at the word "battle". He despises it with all of his heart and spirit, and he can't understand why people don't seem to bat an eye to see the suffering the Pokémon have to endure. He was able to get the White Orb that was once the Dragon of Truth, Reshiram, and it won't be long till he free all of the Pokémon from their suffering. But there is one thing that kept racking in his brain: Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum was your typical trainer who wants to become a Pokémon Master, but his care for both his friends and Pokémon seems to be unrival he has ever seen. And his Pokémon seems to have the same relationship with whims well. He should know; Pokémon NEVER lie.

"I think you should rethink your words Ms. Skyla." Alastair threaten.

"You dare to threaten me?! I'll have you arrested for such actions." Skyla accuse.

"I'm not threatening you." he told her, "I'm just saying that I don't lose easily."

And with that, he lightly toss his Pokéball and a bright light hit the ground and summoned the Steelix. Grimlock's diamond shape jaw open as he roars and looks down at the tiny light blue-clad red hair woman. Skyla's eyes widen to see the giant steel-like snake.

"Grimlock here can send your birdbrains to the ground with just his jagged mouth within ten seconds." Al points at his Steel Snake Pokémon with his thumb. "I won't hesitate to give a demonstration if you don't comply to my terms."

Grimlock look down and growl heavily, exposing his jagged teeth to the redhead as menacing as possible. Skyla's pride was now beaten down to a bloody pulp and it made her scarred for life. She couldn't break off the gaze with the steel type snake, only getting more scared with every second. She want to prove the bluenette wrong to regain her pride, but her mind was in jumbles and she can't think nor remembering what she just said.

"Fine, you have my permission." she said not breaking gazes with the Steelix.

Al smiles and brought back Grimlock to his Pokéball and place it back to his belt. "I'm glad we met in a pacifist conclusion."

Ricky turns around, but not long till he remembers: "Oh, I also need a pilot and co-pilot."

Skyla shook her head rapidly before placing hand on her forehead, sighing from all of the stressful events that is happening.

"Fine, whatever." she says, waving her hand dismissively. "I send in two pilots when you have your plane."

"Good." Al smiles, "Thank you for your corporation."

Skyla just scoffs and turns around away from the two boys. Alastair couldn't be more proud of himself, he knew it was probably a dick move but it was for a better cause. He knew that N was staring down at him for his actions, but he could care less about the events that just happened. He needs to get Ash and his friends to get as far away as possible. His job to research myths and protect people are his top priority. Including protecting the two last descendants that could ave the world from extinction.

"I don't approve your actions Alastair." N said sternly.

Al didn't reply back.

"Your actions can lead you into deep trouble and I will not allow this."

Al still doesn't answer.

"You may be a powerful trainer, but you cause nothing but pain to your Pokémon and to others around you."

"Is that what you believe, Your Highness?" Alastair finally said.

N was taken back when he heard that. How can this boy know that he's the King of Team Plasma.

"Listen N, you can go and fuck off for all I care. But no one is going to believe what you say when you say "Pokémon are suffering because of your actions." I saw your father's goons abducting a families' Purrloin and hit the mother. Your friend Ash help me stop them from taken away from her family permanently. If I didn't interact, then I would be no better than them.

"It's a harsh world I will admit that, but right now we need to get your "friends" far away from the upcoming threat. If you have a problem with that, then you can go back to your precious castle."

Alastair continues walking as N stop following him. His mind was racing with so many questions; How does he know he was Team Plasma's King? What is his purpose? And more importantly: Did his men actually kidnapped a families Purrloin and struck down the mother? He needs to know more about this bluenette if he's ever going to figure out this guy. If his ideals were recognized by Zekrom and not Ash, then things could get complicated.

"N! You coming?" Al shouts.

N's train of thought came to a stop and brought him back to reality. He jogs towards to the bluenette ace trainer, he decides to stay a little longer if he's going to learn more about him.

* * *

The two found the shiny Gallade next to a small airplane with the same symbol on the tail. Kyatso spots the two and bows down like a gentlemen to a princess.

"Did you get the plane alright?" Al asks.

Kyatso nods his head, _'Yes Alastair, I was able to find the plane with ease. And I assumed you got permission Alastair?'_

"It's Al..." he grumbles "...And yes. I got the permissions and to add it off, we get to have pilots to come with it."

The Blade Pokémon chuckles a bit and opens the door as the stair quickly descend to the ground. N was intrigue to see another foreign Pokémon other than Pikachu and Piplup. Much less one that can talk telepathically.

"Kyatso, can you go and get the rest from the Pokémon Center?" Al asks.

_'Of course Alastair.'_ he said as he walk to the Pokémon Center.

Alastair sighs, placing his finger onto his chin.

"Now, where could our pilots be?" he asks to no one in particular.

"We're here!" a voice said as if they just heard what he just said.

Al and N turn around to see a woman with extremely long pink hair that seems to curve unnaturally and a man with light purple, both wearing pilot uniforms. Al was mentally cursing as he look at the two.

_'You've got to be fucking kidding me. How can no one recognize these two idiots from a mile is beyond me.'_

"It's an honor to help you sir." Jessie says saluting like a soldier.

"We can get you there no matter where it is." James says with a smile.

"An' I can give you guys refreshments on the way." Meowth adds, disguising himself to look like a human.

Alastair was now internally screaming in his head when to see the entire trio of Team Rocket was in presents and NO ONE is batting an eye except for him. He couldn't deal with this right now, he'll leave that to Ash and his friends to deal with them later.

"We are heading towards to the opposite side of Unova." he informed the trio. "Do you think you three can handle that?"

Jessie smiles widely, almost ear to ear. "Why sir, we can't be happier to do that."

"We'll get on that right now." James agrees.

And with that, the three zip through the two as if they gain an unnatural speed from the gods. N and Al's hair were blown wildly with their hair start to cover their faces.

"They seem... Interesting." N said fixing his hat.

"You don't know the half of it." Al replies.

"We're back!" Another voice say.

"Oh thank Arceus." Al sighs in relief.

He turns to see Ash and his friends all coming, Kyatso leading them to the plane. Al smiles and steps aside for the gang to get into the plane.

"Alright, we'll be on the other side of Unova in about five to ten minutes." he announce. "Better take your seats."

Everyone stats boarding onto the plane with Bianca trying to get Junior into the plane. Junior was hesitated at first but took his first step onto the metal staircase. Bianca giggles to see him trying to take his first step to the airplane.

"Allow me." N said.

N gently caress Junior's back, his eyes dilated and begin to start walking toward to his surrogate blonde mother with no trouble. Bianca gave him a hug and mouthed "thank you" to the tall green hair boy. Al looks at him and give him a smile.

"Not bad N."

"Thank you Alastair." he thank, getting on the plane.

"It's Al." he whispers.

He got up on the plane with Kyatso close the door behind him telekinetic. Everyone starts taking their seats; Dawn sitting with Ash, holding his arm tightly, hoping not to let go. Ash took notice of her nervousness and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, no need to worry." Ash said, "Nothings going to happen when I'm here."

Dawn looks at him and starts giggling.

"Hey, that's MY line."

Ash laugh with her, not caring that people were staring. May, Misty, and Bianca gave an aww'd at the two, while Iris just rolls her eyes. Cilan chuckles, with Drew, Max, and N smiling. Alastair sighs seeing that everyone was accounted for and look over the fully "disguised" Team Rocket.

"Is everything ready?"

"Almost sir", Jessie says flicking the switches. "We are about to take off."

"Buckle up.~" James sang.

Al moans at the irritation, hoping that they don't notice that they are flying with Ash and co. He walk away and sat down in his seat. The engines begin to roar as the plane to take off.

"Everyone better be buckle up." Jessie says in the over-com, "'Cause we about to take off."

The plane starts to move and begin to gain speed. After a few seconds, the plane's wheels no longer made contact with the ground and begin soaring through the skies. Everyone didn't say anything, because of the long travel through Chargestone Cave. Most of them were sleeping, while others were either twiddling with their thumbs or just talking.

Ash look around to see his friends were exhausted from the long journey and who can blame them. He was tired as well, looking beside him was Dawn sleeping on his shoulder. Looking as beautiful as he could remember, stroking her silky blue hair. He can't believe that he was in love with the bluenette from Sinnoh and he hasn't notice it till he left Sinnoh. He smiles before yawning took a hold on him. He starts to trail off from reality and begin to enter the dream realm.

* * *

Location: Unknown

Ash and Dawn were running through the shorelines as the sun sets in the horizon, making a beautiful scene that ease people at ease. The raven hair boy laughs trying to reach the blue hair coordinator, but she was just too fast for him. It was then he jump into the air and tackle her to the ground. The two laugh as they roll on the ground, Ash being on top of her, staring into her sapphire eyes with his auburn.

"Dawn, I love you."

"I love you too." she said with a genuine smile.

The Pokémon trainer continues to look into her eyes, before inching closer to her face. Closing his eyes as Dawn did the same their lips only a mere inch from each other. Ash's emotions were taking control of him, feeling Dawn's lips with his was paradise to him. He never wanted this to end.

**_"Aww, how cute."_** a voice said.

Ash's eyes open only to see Dawn's beautiful sapphire eyes were replace with bright blood red ones. Ash jump away from his lover only to see Dawn's eyes were glowing menacing. Dawn or whoever it was, got up from the ground and smile at the raven hair boy with razor sharp teeth. Ash can't believe what's happening; Dawn, the girl of his life, was just glowing with so much malice and blood lust in her eyes.

_**"You will never save her, Son of Satoshi."**_ the demonic voice said coming from Dawn's mouth.

"GET OUT OF HER YOU MONSTER!"

"Dawn" starts laughing darkly revealing more of her sharp teeth. Her body begins to glitch, giving Ash only a glimpse of a shadowy figure and back to the bluenette girl.

_**"If that's what you want boy, then I'll give her back."**_

A sudden splat was heard, Ash looks down to see something coming out of Dawn's chest. Covered in blood. Ash was about to scream but nothing was coming out, only causing him to tear up even more. He looks at Dawn's face which was reverted back to normal with horror in them. She was tearing up as she struggling to stretch out her arm to Ash.

"A-A-Ash..."

Ash could only whisper one single word. "Dawn..."

Dawn's mutilate corpse then begin to disappear as if her body was made out of dust, blowing threw the wind as the darkness begin to take form. Ash heard terrifying screams which he was now in a destroying city, seeing people with strange yet ancient clothes running pass by him. He heard a monstrous roar, causing him to turn around and see the King of the Monsters fighting against a demonic looking moth alongside with a beautiful moth, and a bipedal canine-like golem. Next to those three were three people; one male, one female, and the other was covered in a cloak making difficult who it is. The male next to Godzilla was wearing armor holding a long broad sword with his left hand glowing with a strange symbol. The symbol then appeared on Godzilla's chest and light begins to consume him as he roar ferociously. The scene change, showing a small town that he was all too familiar with.

Pallet Town.

It was engulf in flames causing his eyes widen in horror to see the smoke go up into the sky where he hears cries of agony, begging for someone, ANYONE, to come and save them. Ash want to help them but his body froze in place, refusing to let him go. A strange, primal instinct took control of his head and he look up to see the smoke took form of a large creature with giant horns and big red eyes. The eyes stared down at the petrified boy as if it was smiling.

**_"You will NEVER defeat me Son of Satoshi; I will kill everyone you hold dearly. Especially your love of Daughter of Hikari."_**

The dark creature began to change as two new pair of eyes emerge as it took form of the three headed dragon. Only as if he was even more demonic than he was ever before. The three heads begin to lunge at Ash, unable to prepare himself only seeing sharp teeth glistening before devouring him.

* * *

Ash's eyes widen in shock to see himself back on the airplane with everyone sleeping. He sighs in relief to see everyone was alright, looking down to see Dawn was still sleeping on his shoulders. He smiles to see her not in any harm whatsoever, but he can't seem to shake off the nightmare. He has no idea about him being the "Son of Satoshi".

And who was this "Daughter of Hikari" anyways? Was it talking about Dawn?

From what Drew said, is that the giant monsters were created to defeat the wretched "King Ghidorah", as he could recall, and was imprisoned in Mount. Coronet until now. He obviously didn't remember of any of his friends saying ANYTHING about a "Son of Satoshi" or "Daughter of Hikari" as far he can remember. He only remember about three figures named Satoshi, Hikari, and Shīzā who were destined to protect the planet, but he can't seem to see himself as a descendant of a hero. He would have to talk to Drew about it once they start to make landing.

* * *

As the plane still across Unova, it was being followed by the giant reddish-brown Aerodactyl trailing behind. Rodan could sense something in that metal flying object, he can't tell for sure what it was or why was it driving him to follow pursuit. But he couldn't care less what happens to the plane, as long as he figures out what his primal instincts are after, then he could go and start ruling the skies freely.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Wow this is looooooonnnnggg chapter. I'm sorry for those who have to wait for this and I know it's not as popular as my first fanfic series, Boy from the Modern World, but I'm not going to give up on it. The next chapter is going to be another kaiju fight with Rodan and Titanosaurus. Will Ash and his friends survive? What is Alastair is hiding? Well, if you guys don't care... Then I'm not stopping you?**_

_**Please review, like, and comment if you want to see more of this.**_

_**LeoPrime13 is out, PEACE!**_


End file.
